EL ACUARIO
by llillianka
Summary: Esta historia transcurre cuatro años después de finalizada la cuarta guerra ninja. NarutoxKarin (...) Naruto al abrir sus ojos no reconoció donde se encontraba. Sin embargo dos segundos después se dio cuenta de que se estaba en el apartamento de Karin. Ladeo su cabeza y pudo ver que ella se encontraba sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente. (FRAGMENTO CAP 8)
1. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**HOLA A TODOS!**

Este es mi primer fic y me gustaría compartirlo con la comunidad de esta página. Lo cree y actualizaba en pero decidí que aquí tendría también buena acogida. He subido los primeros 15 capítulos, no pensé que fuera tan largo pero descubrí que me gusta extenderme... Es un fic sobre la posible relación entre Karin y Naruto. Para mi, a pesar de que son del mismo clan, estos dos no están relacionados ni emparentados de ninguna forma. Puedes tener el mismo apellido que otra persona, pero eso no quiere decir que son de la misma familia :p

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, observaciones, criticas y predicciones (me gustan estas últimas para saber si estan pensando lo mismo que yo). Bueno ahora si disfruten^^

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Esta historia transcurre cuatro años después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se llevan bien como buenos compañeros e inclusive como amigos.

Después de la guerra Sasuke decidió partir solo para encontrar su camino, para pensar una forma y un propósito para vivir. Su hermano se había equivocado sí. Había cometido un error terrible... sin embargo lo perdonó, lo perdonó porque primero lo amaba mucho y segundo porque no podía vivir con el rencor que exigía la venganza. Adicionalmente se perdonó a sí mismo y tomo la decisión de vivir. Para llegar a este punto a Sasuke le tomo un año de rondar solo por los caminos y valles de las tierras del fuego, del agua, del trueno y de la roca y ver como las cosas a pesar de la guerra tendían a escoger la vida, a retoñar, a surgir. Tan pronto decidió perdonarse a sí mismo y darse una nueva oportunidad decidió volver a Konoha. Allí conoció a la que sería su novia y más adelante su esposa, Hanabi Hyuga. Entro a AMBU y era uno de los Jounin más fuertes y competentes.

Sakura es jefe de médicos en el Hospital siendo solo superada en jerarquía por Shizune. Después de la guerra volvió a la aldea con su corazón y su mente en orden. Ya no amaba de manera irracional a Sasuke. Había superado las flaquezas propias de una adolescente caprichosa y cobarde y ahora también se había dado la oportunidad de mirar a otros chicos, de volver a enamorarse... pero de una forma más sana, sin comprometer la vida de las demás personas. En esos cuatro años había tenido algunos romances pero nada serio. Se sentía muy bien como jefe de médicos en el Hospital, ocupando su tiempo entre las tareas que le exigian este y las misiones que ocasionalmente Tsunade le asignaba.

Naruto, por su parte, es uno de los Jounin de más alto rango de Konoha y también hace parte de AMBU, aunque a diferencia de Sasuke ocasionalmente también es asignado a misiones grupales. El... aún tiene algunas flaquezas adolescentes, principalmente en lo que concierne a Sakura. Aunque sus sentimientos habían mermado y no sentía lo mismo que antes por ella, todavía tenía una leve esperanza de que ella se fijara en él. Los cuatro años que habían transcurrido desde el final de la cuarta guerra los había pasado en Konoha como Jounin de alto rango. Terminó de crecer físicamente y ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, mucho mejor vestido y un poco más prudente. Ya no hacia tantas algarabías y no era tan gritón como antes..., tan solo lo era un poco menos... Seguía siendo el chico divertido, feliz y enérgico. Todavía vivía en su antiguo apartamento en donde ahora era vecino de una antigüa enemiga, Karin.

Debido a sus aportes en la guerra se les ofreció a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo ser parte de Konoha como ninjas, para solo ser aceptado por Karin. Los otros dos optaron por buscar su rumbo fuera de las aldeas.

Karin quería cambiar su vida y arrancar desde cero. Vio esta oportunidad cuando Tsunade le ofreció a los antigüos integrantes de Taka la posibilidad de vivir en Konoha y ser parte de la aldea. Nunca había hecho parte activa de ninguna comunidad. Siempre había actuado para favorecer los intereses particulares de alguien, ya fuera en los experimentos de Orochimaru o en la misión de venganza de Sasuke. Con la guerra y desde que Sasuke la hiriera casi de muerte decidió por primera vez que necesitaba encontrar un propósito para ella misma, uno distinto al seguir a alguien y hacer lo que le ordenasen.

Fue así que con toda la esperanza de rehacer una vida para ella, acudió a su primer día de entrenamiento como ninja de Konoha donde recibió su bandana y se le asignó un lugar donde vivir. Ella recordaba el primer día como uno que le daría pistas de lo que sería su vida en esos cuatro años siguientes a la guerra, vividos en Konoha...

-¡Karin! Aqui está su bandana.- Hayate procedió a tirarle descortésmente su bandana, la cual cayó a sus pies. Karin procedió a recogerla. A pesar de la descortesía de Hayate, Karin había llegado a la armería donde le darían su inducción, con toda la disposición del mundo, muy animada y algo coqueta inclusive. Por lo tanto no se sentiría mal tan fácilmente.

-Ok, gracias emmm, no me ha dicho su nombre.- dijo Karin con ánimo. Hayate la miró seriamente por un momento con un poco de fastidio y resentimiento

-Hayate.

-Bueno Hayate-san, gracias por la bandana. Ahora..., ¿dónde viviré?, espero que sea en una zona con bastante aire y árboles, ¿tendrá balcón aca...- Hayate sentado desde su escritorio empezó a reír burlonamente

-Mira... Karin- pronunció su nombre con un burlón desprecio, -agradezca que tiene un lugar donde vivir, no todos tienen ese privilegio. No se cuáles fueron las razones para que Hokage-sama decidiera permitirle vivir con nosotros..., pero téngalo por seguro que no se le tiene a usted como salvadora o heroína en nuestra aldea. Tan solo es una invitada..., que tiene que ganarse su puesto como Kunoichi.- Esto último lo dijo de forma lenta y con un dejo de misterio.

-Jum, bueno no esperaba tampoco una mansión! Puff que grosero.

-Esta es la dirección de su residencia.-Le extendió una hoja con una llave. -Mañana a las 6:00 am debe estar en la oficina de la Hokage. Ahora !largo!.- Lo último lo dijo de forma calmada y seria, para después ignorarla leyendo unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Karin algo decepcionada por el trato de Hayate pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque ya tenía donde vivir, salió de la armería con rumbo a la dirección que señalaba el papel. Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, no se percataba de las miradas que algunos aldeanos le propinaban, algunas de desconfianza otras de disgusto.

Ella se encontraba feliz por tener un lugar al que llamaría hogar, inclusive había pensado en la clase y color de tela que compraría para sus cortinas: amarillas pastel.

Pronto llegó a su destino. Miró el edificio que indicaba la dirección y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-mmm ¡qué edificio tan viejo!. Bueno tal vez el interior este mejor cuidado.-

Subió las escaleras enérgicamente y llegó a su piso. Vio que había dos puertas, lo que indicaba dos apartamentos. Karin miró su papel el cual indicaba que su apartamento era el número 302, por lo tanto procedió a abrir la puerta que tenía ese número. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al entrar se dio cuenta que el lugar era una total pocilga. Los muebles se reducían a una cama sin colchón, una cocineta vieja y una mesa sin sillas. Todo estaba cubierto por polvo y telas de arañas. El baño estaba en condiciones deplorables, no había agua y las tuberías estaban tapadas. La tina estaba rota y la ducha no servia. No entraba luz debido a que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por capas y capas de hollín y mugre. Había dos goteras grandes donde estaba la cama y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella e intentó prender la luz, hubo un corto circuito y una chispa saltó del único bombillo que había en el cuarto. Hasta le pareció que una rata salió corriendo de lo que sería la despensa pero que más parecía la entrada al infierno.

-Bueno, no será un palacio pero es mío. ¡Ahora manos a la obra!

A pesar del estado de su nuevo hogar, Karin no se desanimó. Le tomaría varios meses en hacer el lugar habitable para un humano, contrario al estado en el que lo encontro el cual era más adecuado para ratas e insectos. Todo el dinero que ganaba en las misiones iba para la mejora de su apartamento. Los primeros meses fueron los más duros y no solo por las condiciones de su vivienda, es más esto era lo menos duro, sino por las condiciones en que estaría siendo tratada en adelante en su trabajo como ninja. Las misiones se sucedían una tras otra dejándole poco tiempo para realizar las mejoras de su apartamento. Le asignaban misiones casi suicidas de las cuales se salvaba por un pelo y por determinación propia. En esos cuatro años no tuvo más de una semana libre para ella entre misiones. Luego se asombraría de lo mucho que hizo con su apartamento con el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo su entusiasmo de su nueva vida se fue apagando, esto debido principalmente a la cantidad de misiones a la que era asignada. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que a ningún otro ninja le eran asignadas tantas misiones como a ella, ni tan seguidas como a ella. Apenas si había conocido a su vecino Naruto. Lo había visto salir de su apartamento que quedaba al lado del de ella cuando ella llegaba de sus interminables misiones, sin embargo no había pasado de solo saludos.

Solo había hecho una amiga en Konoha en esos cuatro años. Era una compañera usual de grupo. No le habían asignado un grupo fijo pero ella, Hanabi Hyuga era una de las personas con las que más había tenido misiones y se habían vuelto cercanas. Luego pensaría, no le habían asignado un grupo fijo de compañeros para que no construyera relaciones duraderas, pero esto no lo había pensado entonces, cuando aún vivía en Konoha.

Ocasionalmente cuando Tsunade no le asignaba misiones de un día para otro (lo cual ocurría raramente), salía con Hanabi a tomar un trago o a bailar. Esto sucedió antes de que Sasuke volviera a Konoha, es decir en el primer año después de la guerra. Cuando Sasuke llegó, Hanabi y él se enlistaron en AMBU donde finalmente se conocerían y se volverían novios. Debido a que Sasuke aún no le había pedido perdón a Karin por intentar matarla en la pelea contra Danzo, ella y él no se hablaban, lo que tuvo como consecuencia al Hanabi convertirse en novia de Sasuke, el alejamiento de estas dos amigas.

Así era la vida de Karin durante esos cuatro años, esos cuatro años hasta esa noche.

Karin había sido asignada a una misión junto a Anko y a Hanabi. Aunque ahora no era tan cercana con Hanabi, no se llevaban mal. Estaban inspeccionando un campo en el cual se había reportado el avistamiento de ninjas renegados. Hanabi estaba vigilando los alrededores con su Byakugan mientras que Anko y Karin se encontraban observando unas trampas puestas por los ninjas renegados.

-Es extraño que hayan dejado estas trampas tan a la vista.- Observó Anko a Karin.

-Si..., pareciera que dejaron el trabajo tirado a medio hacer, pero ¿Por qué?

-Emm chicas creo que ya sé porque dejaron todo a la mitad, ¡CORRAN!- gritó de pronto Hanabi.

De pronto de la nada una manada de venados entraron en el claro donde las tres kunoichis se encontraban. Anko y Hanabi pudieron evadir rápidamente a la manada que corría ferozmente, saltando a un árbol cercano, pero Karin tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo

-¡KARIN!- gritaron al tiempo Anko y Hanabi.

Karin cayó de lado y se dislocó el hombro. Tampoco pudo evitar ser embestida por un venado adulto, el cual le propino unos buenos pisotones en su otro brazo y en un pie.

-¿Karin estas bien?- preguntó Hanabi

-cre.. creo que.. si..., solo tengo el hombro dislocado- apenas pudo pronunciar Karin entre muecas de dolor.

-Es mejor que volvamos a Konoha, está oscureciendo y necesitas que te revisen tu hombro.- Tomándola por su brazo no dislocado Hanabi ayudó a Karin a volver a Konoha.

En el hospital como siempre después de volver herida de alguna misión, la trataron seca y rudamente.

-Bueno Karin, tengo que regresar a casa. Sasuke me está esperando, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, parece que Tsunade no le da respiro en asignarle misiones!

-Está bien Hanabi, entiendo, a mi tampoco me dan muchos respiros, gracias por acompañarme al hospital

-Pronto vendrá la Dra. de turno y te revisará. Perdóname por no acompañarte más-. Hizo una reverencia de disculpa y salió corriendo al encuentro de su novio.

Karin suspiró e hizo una mueca de dolor ya que involuntariamente había movido su brazo dislocado. La Dra. Shizune salió a atender a los pacientes que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Cuando vio a Karin, su expresión cambio tornándose dura.

-¿Ahora que te hiciste?, ¿No tienes consideración con las personas que realmente están enfermas?

-Shizune-san, me caí en una misión que su jefe me asigno a último minuto. No había dormido en dos días por que acababa de llegar de otra misión pero eso no lo tuvo en cuenta. Son ustedes las que no tienen consideración.

Contrariada Shizune procedió a arreglarle el hombro y a ponerle un cabestrillo. Le examinó sus otras heridas comprobando que no hubiera fracturas o dislocaciones adicionales. Le vendo su otro brazo y su pie. Todo de forma muy profesional pero sin una gota de amabilidad.

-Toma estos medicamentos, tienes tres días de incapacidad-. Los puso con displicencia sobre la mesa.

-Gracias. Ah Shizune-san se me olvidaba...

-¿Qué?

-Dígale a su jefe que no iré a informarle que me accidente, esta vez no iré. Dígale usted.

Shizune no dijo nada y salió de la habitación sin despedirse.

Karin pensó en su regreso a casa, también se dio cuenta que tres días no eran nada, no creía recuperarse tan rápido. Iba a tomar un poco de tiempo, se sentía cansada y sin aliento. Tomó sus medicamentos y lentamente empezó a caminar a su casa. Llegó a su edificio y empezó a subir la escalera con dificultad. Le pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano subir los tres pisos hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

Empezó con dificultad a buscar la llave de su apartamento que usualmente dejaba en su cartuchera junto a una kunai. Sin embargo era un poco difícil ya que esta se encontraba en el lado derecho, precisamente en el lado de su brazo dislocado. Con su brazo izquierdo, que también se encontraba herido intentaba abrir la cartuchera con resultados poco satisfactorios ya que tambien estaba sosteniendo la bolsa con sus medicamentos.

-Maldita llave, ¡qué estúpida! debí dejar una copia debajo del tapete.

En ese momento Naruto había terminado de subir por las escaleras. Acababa de llegar de una misión de reconocimiento, nada complicado. Nunca se había percatado mucho de la existencia de sus vecinos. Usualmente se le estaba haciendo tarde para todo y por lo tanto salía corriendo de su casa, brincando los tejados de las casas vecinas sin poner mucha atención a sus residentes. Sin embargo esa noche estaba de buen humor y tenía bastante energía ya que la misión de ese día fue bastante fácil y la realizó sin contratiempos y por lo tanto esa noche si se percató de alguien que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo frente a la puerta de su apartamento vecino. Era su vecina Karin.

-¡Hola! ¿Problemas con la puerta? dijo Naruto

-ah eh Hola- respondió distraídamente Karin mientras seguía intentando abrir su cartuchera, ni siquiera había subido la mirada para ver quien la saludaba.

Naruto al ver su estado, algo golpeada y su brazo en un cabestrillo decidió ayudarla abriéndole su cartuchera, sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta.

-Oh Gracias...- su expresión facial tenía algo de sorpresa, era extraño que alguien le ayudara, desde que Karin acepto ser ninja de Konoha nadie la había ayudado o hecho algo amable (aparte de Hanabi) al contrario parecía que quisieran que fallara.

-No hay problema, parece que tuviste un día pesado-. Naruto la miraba con un poco de curiosidad, ¿Por qué estaría así?

Suspirando, Karin evito su mirada de curiosidad tornándose hacia la puerta, se sintió un poco examinada, como conejillo de indias. Con una mirada de cansancio dejo escapar un -como todos los días...-

Volviendo su mirada y ocultando un poco su cansancio, se despidió de su vecino mirándole a los ojos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, si hubiera estado menos cansada hasta de pronto le hubiera coqueteado. -Arigato Naruto-kun, has sido muy amable. Hasta luego.

Naruto sonrió de vuelta y dijo -Vale, ¡cuídate!-. Se sintió un poco mal al ver el estado de la chica, parecía que la hubieran molido a palos. Quiso preguntarle por su día, pero una súbita timidez lo invadió; tal vez ella no quería que la molestaran, estaba cansada y no querría hablar de su día. Por lo tanto dio la vuelta y entro en su apartamento.

Tan pronto entro a su casa Naruto se dispuso a empezar a planear su cena. -Bueno esta noche que clase de Ramen comeré...- mirando su cajón de ramen instantáneo repleto de cajas con diferentes preparaciones se preguntó -mmm que podrá preparar Karin de cenar con su brazo así, no creo que mucho...-. Mirando su selección de ramen escogió el más grande y se dirigió al apartamento de su vecina. Esa noche los dos matarían la soledad por un momento.


	2. HANAMI

HANAMI

Toc Toc. Karin se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta.

-Qué día tan extraño. Ahora tengo visitas... y a esta hora de la noche...

Después de que entro en el apartamento, Karin procedió a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda. Ahora tenía un pijama compuesta por un pantalón y una camisilla de tiritas azul oscuro. Estaba preparando la tina para darse un baño y relajar sus músculos cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta. Fue a abrir y adivinen quien era.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, simplemente pensé que podríamos compartir la cena. No creo que puedas preparar nada con tu brazo así.

-Bueno... es cierto, sigue por favor- le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto entro a la habitación. Estaba un poco fría, no había cortinas y había pocos muebles.

-¿Que traes ahí?

-Ah ¿esto?, una de las mejores cenas que hayas probado. Es el ramen súper especial Premium! Solo lo venden en primavera para celebrar Hanami. ¡Fácil de preparar y alcanza para toda la familia!

Karin lo observó perpleja por unos instantes. Él se dio cuenta y para salir de la situación incómoda, se abrió paso a la cocineta y empezó a calentar agua y a sacar dos platos.

-Em naruto, ¿Cuánto crees que se demore en estar el ramen?

-cinco minutos máximo

-ok, son suficientes...

-¿suficientes para qué?

-bueno antes de que llegaras iba a terminar de curar mis heridas.

Naruto cambio su expresión. Se puso un poco serio y confundido

-¿No has ido al hospital? preguntó

-Claro. Es el protocolo. Pero siempre me dejan a medias jem

-Eso no es posible. Sakura-chan es muy cuidadosa con sus pacientes.

-Amm puede ser pero ella no me atendió- Karin procedió a quitarse las gafas y subiendo la mirada le preguntó con voz cansada y dulce a Naruto

-emm Naruto, ¿me ayudas con el cabestrillo? No puedo zafarlo del broche.

Naruto se acercó a donde se encontraba Karin sentada, de tal manera que quedaba atrás de la espalda de Karin, le desabrocho el cabestrillo y sostuvo su brazo dislocado mientras que Karin con su otra mano terminaba de curar su hombro con la técnica médica ninja.

-Gracias Naruto ya terminé. Creo que un día con cabestrillo y ya no tendré que molestarte.

-No es molestia

-No digas eso, podrías estar en este momento en cualquier otro lado menos aquí, arruiné tus planes para la noche.

-¿En serio Karin? Bueno mis planes arruinados por esta cena eran comer solo en mi apartamento ramen instantáneo. Espera un momento estoy comiendo ramen instantáneo en mí mismo piso.

Karin sonrió. Al parecer no era la única con planes solitarios esa noche.

-Al menos esta noche no comeré solo.- Naruto sonrió igualmente. Se miraron y en esa mirada reconocieron que el uno al igual que el otro comprendía que era estar solo. No tenían que inventar planes ficticios o mentir respecto a que pasaban mucho tiempo solos. Era extraño, se sentían muy bien en la compañía del otro, sentían que podían bajar la guardia y no aparentar nada, que podían ser libres y decir lo que fuera. Lo que hacen las miradas.

-Pues hoy tienes el privilegio de comer con Karin, ¡privilegio que pocos tienen!- Karin dijo de forma divertida

-Bueno, pocos tienen el privilegio de comer con el héroe de Konoha, ¿sabes?- imitando a su compañera en el bluffing.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron de nuevo, aunque no duro mucho porque en ese momento la tetera silbó avisando que el agua estaba lista. Naruto abrochó de nuevo el cabestrillo de Karin, sin poder evitar, accidentalmente mover su cabello el cual desprendió un agradable aroma a rosas que le agradó y que posteriormente no olvidaría. Naruto se dispuso a servir la cena dividiendo en dos el contenido de la caja de ramen instantáneo en bowls separados y disponiendo igualmente los palillos para dos.

-Menos mal que me disloque el brazo derecho, si no ¡me hubieras tenido que dar de comer en la boca!- dijo riendo un poco Karin

-A propósito... ¿qué te sucedió? pareciera que Akamaru te hubiera dado uno de sus saludos especiales.- dijo Naruto con algo de sorna.

Karin se puso un poco seria, alcanzó los palillos y degusto el plato de ramen que amablemente Naruto dispuso para ella.

-Bueno, simplemente... tropecé con una rama en una misión. Le puede pasar hasta la mejor de las Kunoichis como puedes ver.- Fijó su mirada en el plato, en silencio, recordando que esa torpeza fue producto de que, no bien había llegado de una misión en donde no había podido dormir por dos días seguidos le habían asignado inmediatamente otra sin antes haber podido descansar. Procedió a tomar otro bocado.

Naruto no entendió que pudo haberla molestado, tal vez algo más pasó en la misión que no quería contar... porque caerse, a cualquiera le pasa. Nada más se puso a recordar cuantas veces no se había caído en incontables misiones. Siendo como es Naruto, no se pudo contener y procedió a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo Karin?, creo que no es tan grave caerse en una misión y...

-¿Porque lo dices? preguntó Karin un poco airada

-ehh bueno de repente te pusiste algo molesta, ¿fue algo que yo dije?..., puedes confiar en mí, ¡hasta de pronto te puedo ayudar en algo!

Karin lo miró fijamente. Sopesaba en si era prudente contarle. En los cuatro años que había vivido en Konoha no se había quejado con nadie, ni siquiera con Hanabi. Sabía que eso podía ser usado en su contra. Adicionalmente la vida le había enseñado que las personas en un momento pueden cambiar de amigas a enemigas..., aunque Naruto no cabía dentro de esa última generalización. Él era reconocido por su lealtad, por siempre mantener su palabra... hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo cual la hizo reflexionar aún más, ella ¿que era para Naruto?, hasta esa noche solo habían sido unos desconocidos que ocasionalmente se habían visto, mientras que Tsunade había sido su protectora, era casi una figura materna para él. Obviamente el actuaría como Naruto y estaría de lado de Tsunade. Nada más había recordado como había reaccionado cuando mencionó que no la habían atendido bien en el hospital. Lo mejor era no decirle como habían y aún la trataban en Konoha.

Todo esto lo pensó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Naruto paso saliva al sentirse tan observado y estudiado ¿por qué tenía que pensar tanto, por qué tanta desconfianza?

Karin se dio cuenta de su mirada y la relajó al momento, sonriendo. Pero esta ya era una sonrisa planeada no era descomplicada como las que se habían intercambiado en toda la noche.

-No pasa nada Naruto no te preocupes. ¡El ramen está muy bueno!

Naruto notando que no le contaría nada, decidió no insistir y asintió

-Ya te había dicho, es una edición especial. Solo lo venden para el Hanami.

Karin recordó que el festival del Hanami se celebraría al día siguiente. Por fin tenía el dinero para comprar algo que siempre había querido tener, y al recordarlo se le iluminó el rostro de una forma que Naruto no pudo evitar notar. Le alegró ver como Karin volvía a ser la chica descomplicada de hace algunos minutos y no aquella que le había ofrecido una sonrisa de cortesía.

-¿Te gusta el Hanami?

-¿A quién no? Estoy muy feliz porque por fin puedo comprar algo que siempre quise tener.- Señalando un espacio en la sala. -Reserve ese espacio desde que selle las goteras, en mi primer día en Konoha, para mi acuario.

-¿Acuario?

\- Si, al principio pensé en comprar uno pequeño, pero luego pensé que no cabrían muchos peces en uno pequeño. Luego pensé que me gustaría que fueran de colores, es decir tropicales y el acuario más pequeño para peces tropicales pues... no es tan pequeño es más bien de casi un metro de largo por 70 cm de alto. Aunque... ¿sabes por qué quería al principio un acuario pequeño?-. Karin hablaba a mil por hora, se notaba que era algo que la apasionaba. Al hablar así, se le subió un poco el color a sus mejillas y sus labios se tornaron un poco más rojos, realmente se veía encantadora. Naruto quedó atrapado en la conversación y por supuesto que quiso saber por qué quería comprar un acuario pequeño

\- ¿Has oído de los peces beta? Son hermosos, pueden tener cualquier color, rosado, rojo, azul eléctrico, verde fosforescente, combinados con negro… la cuestión es que.. Tienen una personalidad complicada.

-¿Los peces tienen personalidad?

-Sí, si dos peces beta son dejados juntos en un mismo acuario, el más fuerte matará a mordiscos al más débil, no importa si son machos o hembras. Son bastante temperamentales.- Karin respiro profundo y sonrió contenta de poder hablar de algo que la apasionaba con alguien, así fuera, quien lo iba a pensar, Naruto.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los acuarios.

-Sí, desde que era niña. Orochimaru tenía bastantes y era mi obligación cuidar de los peces y los acuarios. Eran hermosos, me traen buenos recuerdos- dijo algo nostálgica.

-Uao no pensé que alguien la hubiera pasado bien con Orochimaru jejej

-Ya ves a veces piensas que con alguien vas a estar mejor pero resulta mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer...- Otra vez esa mirada seria. ¿Que sería lo que le pasaba? Pensó Naruto.

-¡En fin!- volviendo a su humor anterior. -Mañana aprovechando mi incapacidad iré a comprar el acuario.- Por un momento dudo en preguntarle, pero estaba muy emocionada y se le salió.

-Naruto..., ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar el acuario?, claro si tienes el tiempo.

Naruto pensó en su día. Había invitado a Sakura a cenar, pero como siempre no le había confirmado, lo cual siempre quería decir que no.

-Sí creo que no tengo nada mañana.

-¡Bien!- lo dijo casi gritando. Karin se alegró de tener compañía el día de la compra de su acuario y de paso en el día del festival de los cerezos en flor o Hanami.

Los dos nuevos amigos siguieron hablando amenamente esa noche hasta terminar su ramen. Después de terminado hablaron un rato más sobre peces y cerraron la noche pactando la hora en que se verían al siguiente día en el umbral de la puerta.

-bueno Naruto te espero frente a la tienda de acuarios a las 3:00pm.

-allá estaré Karin…, bueno que tengas una buena noche

-Naruto..., gracias por esta noche, la verdad la necesitaba-. Karin algo sonrojada levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Naruto mientras lo decía de forma sincera y cálida. Naruto recibió su mirada y tuvo un deseo de no separase de Karin en ese momento.

-No hay problema, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, solo son cinco pasos desde tu puerta. Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco y se despidieron. Había sido una noche muy interesante para los dos.


	3. HISTORIAS PARALELAS

HISTORIAS PARALELAS

La Hokage y su asistente se encontraban en el despacho de la primera. Estaban revisando las solicitudes de ayuda de diversas personas, los mensajes urgentes y las tareas de reconocimiento que luego serían calificadas en las diferentes categorías de misiones A, B, S etc... También se estaba haciendo el conteo de ninjas disponibles en la aldea, sus horarios y las misiones realizadas durante los últimos seis meses. Los ninjas se seleccionaban en equipos de tres cada uno teniendo diferentes capacidades, según lo requiriera cada misión.

-Lady Tsunade

-Dime Shizune

-Karin tuvo un accidente y se dislocó el hombro. Tiene incapacidad por tres días.

-mmm veo, entonces no podrá participar en esta misión. En su lugar irá Sakura.

-creo que Naruto y Sai también están libres para ese día.

-No. Sai irá con Karin a la misión del lunes. También ira Kiba.

-Lady Tsunade esa es una misión de alto riesgo... tal vez Karin no este físicamente al ciento por ciento después de su accidente para ser asignada a esta misión.

-Ella estará bien.- Lo dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. -Para la otra misión asigna a Sakura, Naruto y Hanabi. Ellos tres harán un buen grupo para escoltar al Señor Feudal al castillo del oriente.

Shizune se quedó un momento pensativa. Sabía que Karin no estaría al cien por ciento de sus capacidades para realizar esa misión. ¿Por qué la Hokage se empeñaba tanto en tener fuera de la aldea a Karin, asignándole tareas tan una sobre la otra, aún sin importarle su estado de salud?

Tal vez no lograba terminar de confiar en ella. Era entendible que dentro de los ancianos de la aldea hubiera sospechas y perspicacias pero bueno, ya habían pasado cuatro años y ella no se había quejado ni una vez por cómo se le asignaban las misiones. Otros ya hubieran renunciado y se hubieran convertido en ninjas renegados abandonando su aldea. Tal vez había sido muy dura con ella ese día. Shizune sintió algo de culpa en como la había tratado, especialmente cuando leyó su expediente. Nada más había llegado a Konoha ese día de una misión pesada cuando se le estaba inmediatamente asignando a otra, sin descanso. En la próxima ocasión sería más atenta y trataría de darle más días libres, por supuesto sin que Lady Tsunade se enterara.

-¡Shizune! gritó Tsunade. ¡No es momento para quedarse pensando! Hay mucho trabajo. Empieza a asignar las misiones y los ninjas escogidos. El grupo de Sakura saldrá el domingo. El de Karin saldrá el lunes.

-¡H..ai! respondió Shizune olvidando momentáneamente sus apreciaciones sobre Karin.

Mientras esto se estaba decidiendo en la oficina de la Hokage, en otro lugar de la aldea una pareja charlaba amenamente.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡llegó una carta de mi hermana, dice que está en embarazo y que él bebe nacerá para Octubre!

Hanabi corrió a abrazar a Sasuke. Se encontraba sentado descansando en un sofá sobre varios cojines. Procedió a sentarse al pie de Sasuke de tal forma que el la abrazaba de lado mientras ella reposaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Bueno, envíales mis felicitaciones, tener una familia es algo que no se puede comparar con nada, aun siendo Kazekage y poder tener todo lo que le plazca. ¿Iras a visitar a tu hermana?

-Sí, creo que Hinata necesitará toda la ayuda que se pueda. Creo que desde que se casó con Gaara no ha tenido un momento de descanso. No creo que él teniendo todo el peso de su cargo tenga mucho tiempo libre para cuando él bebe nazca. Lo mismo sus hermanos. Todavía me pregunto qué fue lo que Hinata vio en Gaara y su familia disfuncional para querer casarse y vivir en Suna.

-Lo mismo que me viste tú a mí-. Le sonrió a Hanabi y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Es diferente...- Hanabi le sonrió de vuelta y acomodó el cojín donde estada sentada abrazando a Sasuke.

-¿Cuándo irás?

-Pediré vacaciones para la semana de la fecha de nacimiento de mi sobrino. Qué raro es decir "sobrino".

-Me hubiera gustado tener sobrinos-dijo Sasuke con un pequeño dejo de tristeza

-Bueno Sasuke, pues en Octubre tendrás tu primer sobrino.

Sasuke sonrió y abrazó a su novia. Cada día estaba más seguro que ella era el amor de su vida, tenía la capacidad de decir la cosa adecuada en el momento indicado. Su trato no era forzado y lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. No tardaría en hacerla su esposa.

-Tu iras conmigo ¿verdad? preguntó Hanabi

-Todo depende de mí horario, Tsunade siempre me tiene agendado-. Rió levemente con un dejo de resignación. Hanabi se puso seria y algo enojada.

-¡No sé lo que le pasa a Tsunade contigo!, ¿Porque siempre tiene que mantenerte en misiones, fuera de la aldea todo el tiempo?. ¡Casi ni nos vemos!

-Parece que soy el único al que le dan ese trato. Es algo frustrante no tener su confianza aún.

-No eres el único...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-... hay otra persona a la que también le asignan misiones sin descanso-. Respondió aprensiva Hanabi.

Hanabi no estaba segura respecto a cómo hablarle a Sasuke de Karin. Sabía que ellos estuvieron juntos y habían tenido algo en los tiempos de Taka, pero que había terminado abruptamente por su propia mano cuando casi la mata en el incidente en aquel puente donde Danzo fue asesinado. No sentía celos de ella, ya que sabía que tanto el como ella no tenían ningún sentimiento hacia el otro. Sin embargo no sabía cómo se sentía él respecto a ella, tal vez le molestara el recordarla ya que fue uno de los momentos más bajos de Sasuke.

Hanabi miró a Sasuke con significación. El entendió de qué se trataba. Se acomodó en el cojín para quedar sentado frente a ella.

-Karin..., dijo él.

-Sí. A ella le asignan muchas misiones sin descanso, como a ti. Esta mañana estuvimos en una misión donde tropezó y se dislocó el hombro. Se le veía cansada desde que salimos de la aldea. Me encontré con Sai cuando salía del hospital para encontrarme contigo y me confirmó lo que pensaba, el, Kakashi y Karin habían llegado esta misma mañana de una misión en donde no pudieron dormir. Mientras que ellos fueron a descansar Tsunade llamó a Karin para que fuera a la misión de reconocimiento con Anko y conmigo donde tropezó y se dislocó su hombro.

Hanabi terminó de decir esto y expectante aguardó por la respuesta de Sasuke. Nunca había tocado el tema "Karin" porque lo consideraba un botón rojo que decía NO TOCAR en mayúscula.

-Al parecer Tsunade no confía aún en nosotros. Han pasado cuatro años y todavía no confía?- Se sentía algo frustrado. Sintió la mirada de Hanabi, interrogándolo, pedía una respuesta.

-Hanabi..., le hice mucho daño a Karin. A veces me sorprendo de mismo. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?. A veces las personas en momentos de locura hacen cosas sin medir las consecuencias ni el dolor que les propician a inocentes. No estoy seguro que algún día me llegue a perdonar, pero ten la seguridad que me arrepentiré hasta el final de mis días por lo que le hice.- Sasuke era sincero y la intensidad de sus sentimientos se trasladaba a sus palabras.

-No lo sé Sasuke, pero... tal vez si te pueda perdonar. ¿Sabes?, mi primo Neji decía que nunca podría perdonar a los miembros de la rama principal por la muerte de su padre, mi tío. Pero la vida le fue mostrando el camino, el camino donde pudo perdonar, donde pudo ser nuestro primo, nuestro hermano. No sabes cuánto ayudo a mi hermana a superar sus miedos a ser una persona fuerte. Eso no lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera perdonado. No subestimes un perdón o un lo siento sincero. No te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, solo tú puedes decidirlo, pero tal vez Karin solo este esperando que le pidas perdón.- Terminó de hablar y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, se levantó y se fue a dormir.

Sasuke quedó en la sala a oscuras pensando en el pasado y también pensando en cómo le pediría perdón a Karin.

Era una mañana fresca, no hacía mucho frio y no había nubes en el cielo. Karin aprovecho su incapacidad y durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana. Era casi medio día cuando despertó. Era un día hermoso y lo sería más aún cuando trajera a casa su hermoso acuario.

Karin se levantó, revisó sus heridas y se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba el cabestrillo, no le dolía el hombro y podía mover el brazo sin dificultad. Sin duda la sangre Uzumaki corría por sus venas. Debido a que ya no tenía impedimentos de movilidad, arregló un desayuno bastante abundante y se dio un buen baño. Incluyó algunos aceites aromáticos en el baño, de lavanda y vainilla, usualmente se aplicaba uno de rosas, su favorito, pero este día quería cambiar un poco y ¿porque no? el de lavanda y vainilla era delicioso también.

Decidió también que ese día iba a usar su blusa roja. Era de algodón ceñida al cuerpo de mangas largas y cuello bandeja. Era un rojo vino y resaltaba el color de sus ojos y el de su cabello. Respecto a lo demás simplemente usó sus usuales shorts y medías negras. Cuando se vio en el espejo, se vio muy bien y pensó

-¿Para quién te estas arreglando, para ti o para Naruto?

Karin sonrió de forma picara a su reflejo en el espejo. Ella no era de aquellas mujeres que combatían sus emociones o sentimientos cuando ellos rugían por pudor o cualquier otra bobada. Por lo general era de las que se entregaban con pasión a ellos. Esto le había resultado inconveniente en el pasado, pero era porque se dejaba llevar sin límites. Esta vez iría con un poco más de calma con algo de restricciones... solo algo.

Pensaría después, que tenía que aceptar que si quería llamar la atención del rubio. Él era un chico guapo, en forma, alto, divertido y sus labios eran muy provocadores. ¿Porque no tratar de tener algo con él?. Si bien no le había puesto mucho atención hasta ese día, con el detalle de la noche anterior había logrado que lo mirara un tanto diferente, su interés había sido dirigido hacia él. Bueno después de todo ¿que podría perder?. Era mejor intentar y perder que jamás haberlo intentado.

-Ya casi es hora.

Karin abrochó su cartuchera tomó el dinero, las llaves y salió de su apartamento rumbó a la tienda de acuarios. El día era perfecto y los arboles ya todos en flor hacían de la ocasión casi de ensueño. Parecía que la aldea fuera un copo de nieve rosado y cálido. Era la época favorita de Karin y de muchos otros, muy propicio para el romance. En esos días de festival siempre había muchas propuestas en el ambiente. Pronto se sabría que en ese festival Sasuke Uchiha le pidió matrimonio a Hanabi Hyuga y ella aceptaría. La boda se celebraría en Junio apenas dos meses después del Hanami.

-¡Hola Naruto! Muy puntual- Karin sonreía de forma segura y coqueta.

-Hola Karin, por supuesto. Dijiste a las tres y aquí estoy.- Naruto observó a Karin, estaba hermosa. El color de su blusa se intensificaba debido a como caía la luz de la tarde sobre ella, marcando de manera singular las facciones de su rostro y las líneas de sus clavículas, visibles por el cuello amplio tipo bandeja de la misma. Se aproximó a ella y noto un olor a vainilla combinado con algo indescriptible que lo invadió y le provoco que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido.

-¡Vamos!-Indico Karin y tomándolo de la mano lo guio dentro de la tienda

-Sabes Karin, anoche finalmente no me dijiste porque cambiaste de opinión respecto a comprar peces beta

-Bueno Naruto, es simple. Ellos los beta no pueden vivir en compañía de otros peces y ¿sabes? ¡Basta con que yo viva sola para que además mis peces también vivan solos! Estoy cansada de eso- sonriendo lo siguió jalando dentro de la tienda

Naruto sonrió y también se dejó llevar.


	4. DANGO

DANGO

Naruto se encontraba en su cama. Había sido una noche interesante, no la había tenido planeada pero usualmente así es como se daban los mejores encuentros. No sabía que Karin podría ser tan divertida. Se sorprendió por no haber descubierto a su vecina en los cuatro años que llevaban viviendo en el mismo piso. Recordaba cómo le lucía la camisilla azul que llevaba, era de un material suave como satín, se traslucía el contorno de sus pechos, hermosa. ¿Cómo pudo haberla ignorado? Se dio vuelta en su cama y observó un portarretratos que contenía una foto del equipo 7. Sasuke miraba fijamente a la cámara con su expresión seria de siempre, Kakashi por el contrario miraba a la cámara de forma cálida, no se le veía la mitad de su cara por su eterna mascara, pero se podía ver por lo poco que quedaba visible que estaba feliz. Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en su cara, mientras que Naruto veía como Sakura solo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

Es curioso como a veces las cosas más corrientes te dan un golpe en la cara y te despiertan de un sueño. Al verse a sí mismo en ese retrato Naruto pudo responder su pregunta. Él no había notado a Karin o cualquier otra chica por estar pendiente de Sakura. Fue así que también perdió a Hinata, inclusive cuando ella superando su timidez le dijo directamente que estaba enamorada de él, no pudo dejar de mirar a Sakura. No podía seguir alimentando esa obsesión si alguna vez quería tener algo serio con alguien. Y realmente ¿Qué le había dejado esa obsesión? Perdidas. Tiempo perdido, oportunidades con chicas increíbles como Hinata perdidas. ¿Seguiría así, esperando que algún buen día la señorita Sakura se dignara a verlo como algo más que un amigo torpe y confiable?

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la repisa donde reposaba el portarretratos. Se miró al espejo que tenía detrás de esta repisa y se confrontó a sí mismo. Sintió que algo estaba cambiado en él. El remanente de sentimientos que aún quedaban en su interior por Sakura se fueron deshaciendo como cuando el agua se va de forma incontenible por un desagüe, liberándose de una cadena que lo había atado por mucho tiempo. Respiró profundo, enviando su cabeza para atrás, con sus ojos cerrados y sintió que poco a poco todos los recuerdos que tenía con Sakura tomaron un nuevo significado, solo eran los recuerdos de momentos compartidos con una buena amiga, nada más. Ya no le daría otros significados que no existían, ya no pensaría que aquella vez que Sakura le sonrió o aquella otra en que le preguntó como estaba, tenían algún significado romántico velado de su parte que le permitían alimentar falsas esperanzas e ilusiones sobre que algún día sería más que su amiga. Ya no.

Exhalo y se miró directamente en el espejo. Se sonrió y se sintió libre. Bajó su mirada al retrato, lo tomó y lo sostuvo un rato, sonrió de nuevo y procedió a guardarlo en su caja de recuerdos.

Temprano al día siguiente, Naruto fue a ejercitarse en los campos de entrenamiento que se encuentran en las afueras de la aldea. Allí encontró a Kiba y a Sasuke los cuales estaban hablando sobre las misiones que se aproximaban.

-.. Si creo que Sai va a ir, Karin también. Decía Kiba

-A Hanabi también le fue asignada una misión. No le han dicho de qué se trata aún. Creo que es peligrosa.

-A nosotros tampoco nos han dicho de que se trata.

-¡Hola Sasuke, Kiba! Se acercó tranquilamente el rubio a sus compañeros

-Naruto, ¿sabes de que se trata la misión? Preguntó Kiba

-¿Cual misión?

-mmm parece que no te han notificado aún. Estas asignado con Sakura y Hanabi para una misión secreta. Salen de la aldea el domingo a primera hora.

-Es extraño que dos grupos salgan en días diferentes y no se les diga sobre que se tratan las misiones.

-¿Que otro grupo?

-El lunes sale el segundo grupo. En ese esta Hanabi, Kiba y Karin.

-Pero no tiene sentido, Karin tiene el brazo dislocado. No creo que Tsunade sepa que está enviando a ninjas heridos a misiones.- Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-Ella lo sabe, hasta te puedo apostar que ella misma la eligió para esta misión en especial.- Sasuke mirando a Naruto esperaba su reacción.

-Creo que es un error. Hablare con Tsunade.- Es extraño que Tsunade haya asignado misiones a una ninja que no está en plena capacidad física. Extraño.

-Bueno Naruto, mientras tanto entrena con nosotros.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba se quedaron entrenando toda la mañana. Tomaron un bocado y se separaron. Sasuke se iba a ver con Hanabi, mientras que Kiba tenía que ir a ver a Shikamaru para que le diera unas instrucciones sobre la misión del domingo. Mientras que Naruto tenía una cita y por lo tanto tenía que ducharse primero.

Bueno, no era como tal una cita..., solo iba a acompañar a su vecina a comprar algo. Obviamente necesitaría ayuda, no podría cargar un acuario ella sola…, y menos con su brazo en recuperación. Se sentía un poco estúpido por estar impaciente, ya quería que fueran las tres de la tarde para volver a ver a Karin. ¿Que tenía esa chica?

Naruto llegó media hora antes a la feria. Decidió dar un pequeño paseo y observar los stands. Había mucho movimiento, muchas personas asistían al festival del Hanami para ver los cerezos en flor. Pudo ver en la acera del frente a Sasuke con Hanabi, se veían realmente felices. Le picó un poco la envidia así que decidió dar la vuelta y caminar hasta el puesto de dangos que se encontraba cerca de la tienda de acuarios.

Compró dos pinchos y los pidió para llevar. Camino hasta la puerta de la tienda de acuarios, ya eran las tres. La pudo ver de lejos, estaba hermosa.

-¡Hola Naruto! Muy puntual.- Dijo Karin. Lo tomó de la mano, a lo que el accedió recibiendo su mano con firmeza.

-Hola Karin, por supuesto. Dijiste a las tres y aquí estoy.

-¡Vamos!- Indicó Karin y tomándolo de la mano lo guió dentro de la tienda.

-Sabes Karin, anoche finalmente no me dijiste porqué cambiaste de opinión respecto a comprar peces beta.- Deteniéndose un momento antes de seguir entrando a la tienda.

-Bueno Naruto, es simple. Ellos los beta no pueden vivir en compañía de otros peces y ¿sabes? ¡Basta con que yo viva sola para que además mis peces también vivan solos! Estoy cansada de eso.- sonriendo lo siguió halando dentro de la tienda.

Naruto sonrió y se dejó llevar.

La tienda de acuarios estaba organizada en forma de U. Había acuarios en las paredes y en el medio del salón, creando dos pasillos paralelos que se conectaban al final creando así una U. Tan pronto entraron en la tienda Karin soltó la mano de Naruto y empezó a detallar todos los peces que se encontraban en las peceras, empezando por el lado izquierdo caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo. Parecía una niña pequeña en una juguetería. Sus ojos brillaban y se veía realmente entusiasmada. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, parecía una bailarina caminando y tocando suavemente las superficies de los acuarios, señalando peces que le gustaban a veces quedándose embelesada con uno particularmente colorido.

-¡Oh Naruto ven! Gritó Karin desde el fondo de la tienda. Naruto se aproximó al lugar donde Karin se encontraba observando un pez en especial

-Mira este es el pez payaso. ¿No son hermosos? Viven en simbiosis con anemonas. Las anemonas son esas que tienen como esos bracitos, como pulpos y...-Karin describía a los peces mientras los observaba. De repente subió la vista para encontrar que Naruto la miraba intensamente.

Naruto estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Ya lo había notado, había notado su olor, su loción con acentos de madera deliciosa se mezclaba con su propio aroma y era difícil para Karin concentrarse en sus peces.

-..¿y?-Naruto se había acercado demasiado a ella casi inconscientemente. Él apoyó su brazo derecho en la parte superior del acuario sobre su cabeza y miraba desde su altura a Karin. Si hubiera querido con su otro brazo la hubiera atrapado, acorralado en un abrazo... pero todavía no había esa confianza, por lo tanto su otro brazo lo mantenía en su bolsillo.

-...y bueno-Karin se sonrojó un poco pero no se achantó. Dio un paso para quedar aún más cerca de él y volvió a mirar hacia los peces. -En sus tentáculos tienen pequeñas espinas, estas cortan a los peces con los que no tienen una relación simbiótica. Pero a los peces payasos no les hace nada.

-¿aprendiste todo esto con Orochimaru? preguntó por lo bajo Naruto con la sola intención de que ella volteara y encontrara su mirada. Ella capto la invitación y acepto.

Lentamente Karin se tornó hacia él y hubo electricidad. Sus labios se acercaban, estaban a unos centímetros cuando…

-Buenas tardes señores, ¿en qué puedo colaborarles?- El dueño de la tienda se acercó a la pareja interrumpiendo el momento. Karin y Naruto se separaron reconociendo la existencia del intruso.

-Señor Tanaka, ¿como esta? Por fin vengo a llevarme el acuario del que habíamos hablado.

-Ahhh Señorita Karin, ¡me alegra!, es un excelente acuario. Incluye los peces que ve ahí.-Señalando a los peces payaso que hace un momento habían estado observando.

-¡Qué bien!

-También incluye algunos peces equilibristas y magos.

-Me lo llevo ya Señor Tanaka

-Bien pasa por aquí

Pagaron y arreglaron el envío del acuario. El asistente del señor Tanaka lo llevaría en una carreta. Tan pronto el acuario estuvo montado en la carreta y los peces se encontraban listos para viajar, los tres partieron para el apartamento de Karin que no quedaba muy lejos.

El asistente y Naruto subieron el acuario por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Karin. Allí lo ubicaron y este les explicó los cuidados que deberían tener con los peces.

Inmediatamente Karin se puso a instalar el acuario según las instrucciones del Sr Tanaka. Naruto le ayudó y después de horas de arduo trabajo los peces estaban por fin en su hogar final.

Naruto y Karin admiraron su trabajo y se sintieron felices.

-Debí comprar algo de comer en la feria. Muero de hambre.- Karin comentó

Recordando los dangos que había comprado, Naruto sacó del bolsillo interno una bolsita de papel y retirándola le ofreció uno a Karin y el otro lo tomó el.

-Los había olvidado, creo que no les pasó nada.

Karin tomó los dango mientras Naruto comía la primera bolita del suyo.

-emmm Naruto, no sabes cómo te agradezco tu ayuda el día de hoy. Fue más divertido de lo que pensé que sería.- Se fue acercando más a él.

-no hay nada que agradecer, Karin...-acercándose cada vez más, iban a terminar lo que empezó en la tienda. Ahora no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos.

Sus voces solo podían ser escuchadas por ellos dos, era una conversación íntima y su tono era bajo.

-al contrario Naruto yo...- Naruto no resistió más la tensión, abrazó a Karin y la besó. Fue un beso intenso y correspondido. Los dangos cayeron al suelo debido al abrazo en que se fundieron mientras se besaban. Fue un beso dulce y profundo. Un beso perfecto para terminar el festival del Hanami. Naruto ya no envidiaría a Sasuke, el también era feliz.

Terminó el beso y Karin sonreía feliz.

-Esta vez no hubo intrusos

-Veámonos mañana Karin, en la cascada de Tanami, me gustaría mostrarte algo.- Le propuso a Karin mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Está bien. ¿A qué horas?

-A las 9am

Y se dieron otro beso después del cual Naruto se despidió y se fue a su apartamento.


	5. LA CASCADA

LA CASCADA.

Después de que Naruto se fue a su apartamento Karin reflexionaría en lo que sucedió. Parecía que el destino por fin le sonreía. Se sentó en el piso de su apartamento mirando como nadaban los peces en su nuevo acuario. Les había comprado rocas, algunas algas y tenían una pequeña cueva donde se podían esconder. Había comprado dos luces una que iluminaba amarillo y otra azul, las que se podían cambiar a gusto. Ya era de noche y solo estaba encendida la luz amarilla del acuario. Karin estiro sus brazos y se terminó de recostar en el piso, ladeo su cabeza para poder ver el acuario y los pececitos que nadaban sutilmente y volvió a recordar el beso que se acababan de dar. Tocó sus labios y aún podía sentir el calor dulce de los labios de Naruto. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo, la tomaría de forma decidida como siempre lo había hecho. Naruto sería de ella.

Naruto por su parte se sentía un poco fuera de sí, como si hubiera tomado alguna droga. Hasta hace un par de días había estado pensando en una chica que no le prestaba atención y ahora estaba completamente enredado con Karin. No podía mostrarse controlado cuando estaba cerca de ella, realmente ella le despertaba muchos instintos aún más cuando no se mostraba reticente a sus avances y al contrario accedía a ellos, proponiendo más; definitivamente no era una chica tímida o indecisa. Tenia deseos de volver a su apartamento y estar con ella, hablar con ella, tocarla, pero se contuvo, a nadie le gustan los que se muestran muy impacientes, era una lección que había aprendido con el tiempo.

-Creo que tengo que darme una ducha fría.- Se dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la ropa, se sentía alterado y necesitaba pensar con más claridad.

Ambos Naruto y Karin tenían el presentimiento que el día siguiente sería uno de aquellos días definitivos en la vida de las personas, presentían que iba a ser un día feliz.

Al día siguiente Naruto y Karin se encontraron a las 9am en la cascada cerca de la aldea como habían quedado. Karin había aprovechado para llevar una canasta con algunos snacks para hacer un picnic iba a aprovechar y pasaría el tiempo que más podía con Naruto, no sabía cuándo se iba a repetir que tuviera tanto tiempo libre.

Naruto salió esa mañana con rumbo directo a la cascada quería revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba algo nervioso pero también quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y fuera la hora de verse con Karin. Ella por su lado también se levantó temprano se vistió y perfumó con cuidado, preparó una canasta para picnic que contenía sándwiches, pastelitos, galletas y vino y salió de su apartamento. Pensó que era un poco raro que no hubieran salido juntos esa mañana, no bien vivían uno al lado del otro, tal vez tenía que hacer algo antes.

Cuando Karin estaba saliendo de la aldea, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre

-¡KARIN!, ¡KARIN ESPERA!- se escuchaba una voz chillona y alegre gritando a lo lejos. Karin se dio cuenta que era Hanabi quien la llamaba a gritos. No era una de las personas que quería ver esa mañana precisamente, esperaba que no le preguntara nada por su canasta de picnic.

-¡Hola Hanabi!, ¿Qué pasa por que estas tan alterada?

-Karin…. Estoy muy feliz- Hanabi no podía con la emoción

-Dime ¿Qué paso?- su alegría era contagiosa y Karin ya estaba sonriendo aún sin saber por qué su amiga estaba tan feliz

-Anoche Sasuke me propuso matrimonio… y ¡ACEPTE!- Karin quedó con la boca abierta pero inmediatamente sonrió y felicito de corazón a Hanabi.

-Karin estoy muy emocionada, todo parece un sueño, no pude dormir, ya le dije a mi padre y está feliz. Dice que el clan será más fuerte, ¡no puedo creer mi suerte!

-¿Y cuándo va a ser la boda?

-En Junio. ¡Estas invitada por supuesto!

-Emm gracias Hanabi… aunque no sé si Sasuke esté de acuerdo con que esté presente

-ash no te preocupes por eso, el está de acuerdo- le dijo sonriendo. –Bueno Karin, me alegra haberte visto, ahora tengo que correr, ¡tengo muchos preparativos que hacer y mucha gente a quien contarle!- y efectivamente salió corriendo.

Karin se alegró por su amiga y por el hecho de que no se percató de la canasta ni de que iba saliendo de la aldea. Le sorprendió que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo con su presencia en la boda. Desde que acabo la cuarta guerra, ellos dos no se habían dirigido la palabra y como él era un AMBU tiempo completo, tampoco habían tenido que hacer misiones juntos.

-Bueno ya veremos que sucede- se dijo a sí misma y siguió su camino.

Naruto la vio llegar de lejos. De nuevo se sentía un poco fuera de sí. Los nervios se habían ido y solo quedaba una sensación de paz decidida, algo sensual y animal. Nunca se había sentido así.

Karin llegó finalmente y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Le pareció un poco atrevido si se lo daba en la boca. Aún no tenía esa confianza. Él se encontraba en la orilla del rio cerca a la cascada.

-Traje algunos snacks por si nos da hambre. No nos pasará lo mismo de ayer.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con algo de coqueteo.

-Karin… te invite a este lugar porque quería mostrarte algo que es importante para mí.

Karin entendió que era algo serio y tomó la misma actitud de Naruto, prestando atención respetuosamente.

-aquí fue donde conocí a mi sensei por primera vez. Tú sabes que él fue asesinado por pain hace ya cuatro años…

-H..ai.- Karin había puesto la canasta en el suelo.

-Para mí, Hiraya-sensei fue como un padre…, el mío murió cuando nací. Prácticamente fue asesinado por Madara. Hiraya-sensei era mi padrino además, no lo supe hasta después que el murió. De no ser por él, no sería lo que soy hoy. Posiblemente habría sido consumido por el odio del Kyubi, abusaba de su poder cuando podía. Si no fuera por él, Sasuke me hubiera matado un montón de veces. Cada vez que siento nostalgia y quiero sentirme bien, vengo a este lugar. Es muy reconfortante y calmado.

-….

-El hecho de que te esté contando esto es algo extraño…, creo que es porque por alguna extraña razón me siento bien contigo, y necesitaba sacar un poco de esto. No lo había hablado con nadie.

Se acercó a Naruto y se quedó contemplando un momento la cascada.

-A él le gustaba venir aquí por que ocasionalmente algunas bañistas se quitaban el vestido de baño, para nadar desnudas. Era un maldito pervertido.- Terminó sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Karin se sentó en el prado a la orilla del rio siendo imitada por Naruto unos segundos después, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Te entiendo. A pesar de que nos conocemos hace muy poco, siento que puedo confiar en ti más que en cualquier otra persona que haya conocido hasta ahora. Parecerá un poco ridículo, pero creo que algo adentro mío esta sincronizado contigo. Hace tiempo cuando te conocí por primera vez, aquel día en que Danzo murió y me encontraba herida, pude sentir la calidez de tu chakra. Hoy me doy cuenta que he desaprovechado mucho tiempo sin acercarme a ti. Debí seguir mi instinto en ese tiempo y hacer alguna movida.- Karin sonreía de forma cálida y sincera, mientras observaba el agua de la cascada caer.

-¿No crees que es algo estúpido sentirse así, cuando empezamos a conocernos hace dos días nada más?

-Bueno, yo ya he vivido cuatro años en Konoha. Puede que no nos hayamos conocido hace mucho, pero hemos vivido experiencias similares. Los dos somos ninjas, representamos a la aldea en misiones, visitamos los mismos lugares, caminamos por las mismas calles. Konoha ha estado con nosotros, bueno más contigo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto y a través de ella nos conocemos y tenemos cosas en común desde hace más tiempo que solo dos días, ¿no crees?

Naruto la observó con algo de incredulidad.

-Bueno está bien puede que si sea algo forzado ¿no?-dijo riendo Karin. -Pero así me siento. No tengo otra explicación.

-Yo tampoco tengo otra explicación. Así que aceptaré la tuya.- Después de decir esto se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones y se sumergió en el agua.

-Vamos Karin, el agua no está fría.

Karin salió del estado de sorpresa, se levantó, se quitó su abrigo lila, sus medias negras, sus gafas y sus zapatos, quedando en ropa interior. Se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto. Esa mañana jugaron como niños chiquitos en el agua, se lanzaron desde lo alto de la cascada y apostaron a quien aguantaba más tiempo debajo del agua la respiración. Luego a medio día, almorzaron con lo que Karin había preparado en la cesta, tomaron vino y hablaron de misiones complejas que habían tenido, la vida con Orochimaru versión Karin, la vida con las ranas versión Naruto, tomaron y rieron toda la tarde.

Se estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron volver a la aldea. Mientras caminaban por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta de entrada Karin se preguntó a sí misma, que serían ahora frente a la demás gente de la aldea. Los guardianes de la puerta los verían entrar juntos y algo tomados. Iban a chismosear. Solo Dios sabe que los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres.

Naruto pareció entender que era lo que pensaba Karin. Por esto cuando se iban acercando a la puerta de la aldea, la tomó de la mano.

-Ahora estamos juntos.- Dijo Naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sonrió y apretó su mano.

Entraron así juntos a la aldea. Todo el mundo que los vio entendió que ahora eran pareja. No lo iban a esconder. Estaban muy felices.

Caminando hacia su edificio, se dieron cuenta que Sai se encontraba a punto de subir las escaleras del mismo.

-Hola Sai, ¿A dónde vas?

-Hola Naruto…-Se percató que estaba tomado de la mano con Karin.-Iba a buscar a Karin, veo que vienes con ella…

-…

-Hola Karin

-Hola Sai

-Tsunade ordenó que te presentaras en su oficina en este momento, quiere cuadrar los detalles de la misión asignada para el Lunes.

-Hai.

Karin soltó la mano de Naruto y antes de irse le dio un beso en la boca.

-Nos vemos luego.- Y partió para la oficina de la Hokage, dejando a Naruto con Sai.

-Veo que ahora eres novio de Karin. Me alegra que por fin hayas superado a Sakura-chan.

-Sai…, ¿tan sutil como siempre verdad?- Naruto lo miraba de reojo de forma cómica. –Nunca debí darte el libro sobre las emociones

-Ha sido muy práctico en verdad- dijo sonriendo como Sai sonríe.

-Sai, tú has estado en más misiones con Karin ¿verdad?

-Hai, este año Tsunade nos ha asignado varias misiones juntos.

-Pero, ¿ella tiene algún grupo fijo?

-Vaya Naruto, ¿y te crees su novio, si ni siquiera sabes si tiene grupo fijo o no?-. Naruto se tornó serio.

-…

-Perdón creo que traspase alguna clase de línea. No ella no tiene ningún grupo fijo. Entrena sola y es asignada con ninjas que estén disponibles en el momento. Creo que ha estado en misiones con casi todos los ninjas de la aldea. Sin embargo Tsunade se encarga de que siempre rote entre grupos y que no repita misiones demasiado con los mismos ninjas.

-¿Y porque Tsunade le asigna una misión cuando acaba de tener un accidente y su condición física no está al cien por ciento?

-umm, en verdad es extraño. No lo sé Naruto. Tal vez la considera muy fuerte, debido a que ella tiene sangre del clan Uzumaki y sus cualidades de regeneración son envidiables. Además de que sabe usar jutsu médico.

-Si pero eso no significa que ella sea inmortal o que este bien que la traten como a un muñeco de trapo que cada vez que se rasga se remienda y sigue prestando su función.

-Creo que eso es mejor que se lo digas a Tsunade, Naruto, no soy yo el que tiene el poder.

Naruto suspiró y subio la mirada al cielo

-Perdona Sai, sé que no tienes que ver en ese asunto.

-Está bien no importa. Ah a propósito creo que Sakura te estaba buscando. Recuerda que tienes misión con Hanabi y con ella el domingo.

-Iré a buscar a Sakura entonces. Nos vemos viejo.

-Adiós Naruto. Ah y felicidades.

Naruto sonrió y fue a buscar a Sakura.

Naruto y Karin ya no se pudieron ver más ese día. Tsunade le entregaría unas instrucciones especiales a Karin para que desarrollara en la misión del Lunes y Sakura por su parte también demoró a Naruto con detalles de su misión.

Cuando regreso a su edificio a altas horas de la noche y al pasar por el apartamento de Karin pudo ver desde la ventana sin cortinas como ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, tuvo un impulso de despertarla, pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente, todavía habían muchas cosas que quería saber de ella, en especial en como la estaba tratando Tsunade. Ya hablarían mañana.


	6. SAKE

SAKE

Era sábado en la mañana. Tsunade había llamado a Naruto, Sakura y Hanabi a su oficina.

-Hanabi, primero que todo, felicidades por tu próxima boda. Ya he sido comunicada.- Tsunade dirigiéndose a Hanabi

-Arigato Hokage-sama

-¿QUE? Gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

-Emm si chicos creo que Sasuke quería contárselos a ustedes esta tarde.- sonriendo apenada Hanabi contaba a los chicos

-¿Y cuándo es la boda? Preguntó Sakura un tanto alarmada

-Junio 28.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Bueno Sakura, llevamos de novios casi tres años, creo que se puede decir que no es una decisión tomada a la ligera jeje. Adicionalmente es una buena fecha, ya que de otra forma mi hermana no podría venir.

-¿Por qué no podría venir Hinata-chan? Preguntó Naruto

-Bueno después de esa fecha por su estado no es conveniente que viaje.

-¿…Hi..Hinata está en embarazo? Preguntó incrédula Sakura

-Hai. Va a nacer en Octubre, nuestra familia está muy feliz.

Naruto y Sakura estaban en shock. No podían creer que Sasuke se fuera a casar y comenzar una familia con Hanabi. No porque no creían que ellos no se querían, sino que aún sentían que eran muy jóvenes. Aún podían recordar cómo se retaban uno al otro, quien de los dos corría más lejos o a subir verticalmente por los árboles más rápido. Recordaban a Hinata como aquella chica tímida de cabello corto que no podía articular una frase con sentido antes de desmayarse de la vergüenza ¿y ahora iba a ser mamá?. Definitivamente se sintieron un poco estancados e inmaduros al compararse con sus compañeros.

El silencio de los dos se tornó un poco grosero ya que aún no felicitaban a Hanabi a lo que Tsunade les propinó una mirada matadora.

-¡Ah!, Hanabi Felicitaciones

-Felicidades Hanabi-chan

Ambos la felicitaron al tiempo de corazón.

-Gracias muchachos, todos están invitados por supuesto- Sonrió Hanabi.

-Bueno Hanabi, te deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo. Estaremos presentes en tu boda acompañándote como amigos.

-Arigato gozaimasu-agradeció Hanabi con una reverencia.

-Ahora si pasemos a los detalles de la misión. Mañana domingo tienen como misión partir hacia el castillo del Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego, para luego escoltarlo al castillo del oriente a primera hora en la mañana. Irán por el camino largo ya que si hay emboscadas o ninjas renegados o cualquier peligro, es posible que lo ejecuten desde el camino menos transitado. Como ustedes saben al tomar este camino se demora en llegar al castillo un día más. El día lunes otro grupo, compuesto por Sai, Kiba y Karin saldrá e irá por el camino corto. Ellos llegarán primero que ustedes y harán reconocimiento del área e infiltración. Es posible que tengan henge así que en dado caso en que exista algo extraño, el código clave es "mañana lloverá". ¿Entendido?

-Hai- pronunciaron a la vez los tres ninjas.

-Si no tienen preguntas se pueden retirar

Los tres ninjas salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, se quedaron hablando un rato mientras salían del edificio. A la salida del edificio se encontraba Sasuke.

-Hola Naruto, Sakura-. Hanabi se acercó le dio un beso y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola Sasuke

-Hola viejo

-Los estaba esperando. Quiero invitarlos a almorzar. ¿Qué les parece?.

Los ninjas aceptaron y siguiendo a Sasuke entraron a un restaurante cercano. Les tomaron la orden y Sasuke empezó.

-Quise invitarlos hoy, ya que quería contarles una noticia importante para mí. Ustedes son las personas más cercanas en Konoha y por lo tanto mis amigos. Como bien saben Hanabi es mi novia desde hace un buen tiempo y… ella ha decidido aceptarme como su esposo. Nos casaremos en Junio. – Sasuke se veía tranquilo y feliz. Parece que por fin había encontrado paz en su vida.

-¡Felicidades! Naruto se levantó y abrazó a Sasuke dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda

-Me alegro por ustedes dos.- Sakura abrazó y beso en la mejilla a Hanabi y a Sasuke

-Gracias chicos. Estos años han sido difíciles para todos y me alegro que aún podamos ser amigos después de todo lo que paso…

-No te preocupes por eso Sasuke, ya todo eso quedó en el pasado, hay que mirar al futuro y este paso que han dado ustedes nos da un ejemplo de cómo debemos vivir en adelante ¿no Naruto?- La mirada que Sakura le daba a Naruto era dulce y ligeramente suplicante. Era extraño, pero Naruto no le prestó mucha atención en ese momento.

-Hai.- Dijo Naruto despreocupado.

-Naruto. ¿Tú serias mi padrino?.

-Oh.., H..ai, ¡claro que sí! Sorprendido Naruto, sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza, un poco avergonzado por el honor que le estaban haciendo.

-Sakura, ¿tu serías una de mis damas de honor? Hinata y Karin serán mis otras damas.-Preguntó Hanabi.

-Eh… claro ¡Hanabi!

-¿Y dónde vivirán después de la boda? Preguntó Sakura.

-Viviremos en el antiguo distrito Uchiha. Construiremos nuestra casa sobre lo que queda de mi antigüa casa.-Sasuke respondió.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de diversas cosas relacionadas con la boda, con lo que pasaría después y de los planes que tenían para la celebración. El antiguo equipo 7 se sentía muy adulto ahora. Sakura no se sentía mal porque Sasuke se fuera a casar con otra. Desde que él volvió a la aldea los dos tenían claro que solo serían amigos y así había sido hasta el momento. Sin embargo desde hace un tiempo había visto a Naruto con otros ojos. No estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía, era confuso. Trataba de evitarlo, le negaba todas las invitaciones que el insistentemente le hacía pero aun así se sentía ligeramente atraída a Naruto. Sin embargo él no había notado ningún cambio en Sakura, solo veía a la misma Sakura cansándolo y apagando sus sentimientos con sus negativas, él no era un hombre de sutilezas.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea Karin había reparado que ese día era el último día de su incapacidad y que también era el último que tenía libre Naruto al mismo tiempo que ella. Ya después del Lunes no sabría cuando se volverían a ver, debido a sus interminables misiones… tal vez si se lastimaba más a menudo le darían más tiempo de incapacidad… Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas y pensó que lo mejor para terminar el tercer día era sorprender a Naruto como él lo hizo hace un par de días con una cena sorpresa en su casa. Por lo tanto desde la mañana fue al mercado y compró todos los ingredientes para crear una deliciosa cena.

Tenía pensado en preparar ramen, pero ¿no era eso lo que siempre comía Naruto?. Además no es que sea una comida muy saludable. Tal vez haría algo más tradicional y por lo tanto compró un poco de arroz blanco, pechuga de pollo, paprika, raíces chinas, salsa de soya, bacalao, cebollín, pepinos en vinagre , cilantro, tofu, champiñones secos shiitake y naranjas con yogurt.

Al llegar a casa eran las cuatro de la tarde alimentó a sus peces y empezó a preparar los alimentos para realizar la comida. Se demoraría un poco debido a que no tenía mucha practica por lo tanto decidió empezar temprano. Empezó a preparar el arroz, mientras la pechuga de pollo se cocinaba para hacer caldo y arreglaba el pescado. Pasó algún tiempo y escucho en la calle la voz de Naruto. Se escuchaba animada, ocasionalmente reía. Salió del apartamento para verlo y se percató que venía hablando con Sakura muy animadamente, ambos reían y hablaban en voz alta, parecían algo tomados, de pronto se detuvieron y Sakura acariciaba su brazo mientras le decía algo, se veía ligeramente sonrojada. Luego se despidieron.

Karin se sintió estúpida. Estúpida de estar esperándolo, cocinando mientras se divertía con otras chicas. Llena de celos apago los fogones y dejo todo tirado, saliendo por la ventana trasera para evitar a Naruto que subía por las escaleras. Saltando sobre los tejados observó que el bar estaba desocupado, aún era temprano para que hubiera mucha gente en él. Decidió que necesitaba una copa.

No acostumbraba a tomar, pero se sentía furiosa y tal vez un trago de sake la calmaría. En el bar se encontraba Shizune, estaba esperando que Tsunade despertara de su sueño de alcohol.

-¡Karin! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Podía verse a un kilómetro que Karin se encontraba furiosa.

-Este…, no se enoje Shizune-sama pero no es de su incumbencia

-Vaya, vaya. La señorita Karin está furiosa… ¿se podría saber porque?, ¿Naruto hizo algo estúpido?

Karin se quedó de piedra. ¿Toda la aldea ya sabía que estaban saliendo?

-Parece que si ajajaja.- Shizune estaba también un poco tomada.

-Mesero por favor necesito algo de Sake

El mesero le trajo una botellita de sake con su respectivo plato. Karin tomo un primer trago, seguido de un segundo y un tercero.

-Despacio Karin o no podrás darle el beso de despedida a Naruto jajajaja

Empezó a sentir que la furia bajaba y empezó a pensar un poco mejor. Definitivamente el trago la tranquilizaba. Su semblante lo demostraba, ahora se encontraba más tranquila y algo triste. Shizune notando el cambio, se compadeció de la chica.

-Oh vamos Karin. Naruto es un buen chico, lo que sea que haya hecho estoy segura que lo hizo sin intención. ¿Has tratado de hablar con el respecto a lo que te molesto?

-Emmm…

-Bueno creo que deberías empezar por ahí. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Hay que corroborar siempre cual fue la intención de la persona que realiza la acción, de lo contrario empiezas a prejuzgar las cosas, que pueden tener otros significados.

-No lo sé Shizune-sama- Karin empezó a pensar mejor las cosas. Tal vez había actuado algo irracional. Sakura después de todo es la mejor amiga de Naruto y nada más. Todos sabían que ella no le prestaba atención.

-Lo que sea que haya sido. ¿Puede tener otra interpretación, otra diferente a la que tuviste?

-… tal vez…- Karin empezaba a ceder ante los argumentos de Shizune.

-bueno que esperas… ve y corrobora tu impresión. Apuesto una botella de sake a que no era lo que pensabas.

-Jum Shizune-sama debería bajarle a la bebida si quiere salir de aquí con dignidad.- Karin se levantó, pasó a pagar su botella mientras escuchaba al fondo del bar donde dejo a Shizune

-¡Maldita Karin, claro que saldré con dignidad –HIP-!- gritaba histérica y cómicamente.

El trago la había dejado un poco mareada y alegre. Camino sin prisa a su apartamento. Aún no era muy tarde para terminar la cena, tal vez comiendo le preguntaría a Naruto por su relación con Sakura y saldría de la duda.

Llegó a su apartamento prendió las luces y puso de nuevo las ollas en la estufa. Luego salió y toco en la puerta de Naruto.

-¡Hola!, ven te tengo una sorpresa.- Karin sonreía. Iba a averiguar esa noche que era lo que sentía finalmente Naruto por Sakura.


	7. DESEO

DESEO

-¡Hola!, ven te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Karin has tomado?

-Un poco con una amiga. Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Naruto siguió a Karin a su apartamento. Había un montón de ingredientes en su mesón y olía particularmente bien.

-bueno ya que no sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a ver, quise devolverte el favor y cocinar esta vez la cena.

-No tenías por qué molestarte Karin lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio.

-entonces ayúdame a terminar de cocinar- le dijo sonriendo coquetamente, a lo cual Naruto se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda mientras ella cortaba los champiñones.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-Puedes empezar con el pescado

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso en el cuello que la hizo temblar un poco. Luego procedería a arreglar el pescado. Sin embargo Karin no se olvidaba de su misión de la noche, saber que era lo que sentía Naruto por Sakura.

-¿Y qué tal fue tu día?

-Bueno, no te imaginas ¡Hanabi se va a casar con Sasuke!. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el cabeza dura iba a sentar cabeza tan pronto?

-Hanabi es una chica muy fuerte y especial. Tal vez eso le atrajo de ella. Además se llevan muy bien.

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Hanabi? ¿son amigas?

-Es mi única amiga en Konoha. La pasamos muy bien el primer año después de la Guerra. Tú sabes que pasó después de ese a año.

-Sasuke

-¡correcto! Y bueno ya es difícil pedirle tiempo siendo ambos AMBU. Igual somos buenas amigas.

-Sasuke nos invitó a almorzar esta tarde y después tomamos unos tragos. Seré su padrino de bodas. Ah Hanabi mencionó que tú serás una de sus damas de honor.

-Ah si se me había olvidado contarte. Ayer antes de salir de Konoha me encontré con Hanabi y me lo dijo todo. Ven y ¿qué quieres decir que "nos" invito a almorzar?

-A Sakura y a mí. Tsunade nos tuvo toda la mañana explicándonos la misión de mañana. Sakura y Hanabi irán conmigo.

-Veo…

La comida estaba lista. Arroz, sopa clara de pechuga de pollo con paprika y raíces chinas, bacalao a la plancha con soya y cebollín, pepinos en vinagre con cilantro y tofu frito con champiñones y de postre rodajas de naranja con yogurt.

-Planeaste muy bien la cena.

-Gracias por ayudarme a prepararla.-

-¡Buen provecho!. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras comían Karin se puso seria y miraba a Naruto como cuando se le quiere preguntar algo a alguien pero no se decide. Naruto lo noto.

-Dime que piensas

Karin bajo su plato y los palillos y empezó a reunir todas las fuerzas diplomáticas que poseía para preguntar algo que consideraba delicado.

-Naruto… tu..

-¿Si?

Suspiró. -Tú que sientes ahora por Sakura.

Naruto bajo su plato y sus palillos. Se puso serio. Karin temía que le dijera que estaba confundido, que aún no sabía lo que sentía, que le diera tiempo o cualquiera de esas excusas para evitar decir la verdad.

-Desde que te conocí Karin, ya no siento nada por Sakura. Por favor no te sientas insegura por ella. Para mí solo es una amiga y compañera ninja, no será nunca nada más.

Definitivamente Shizune había tenido razón todo el tiempo, aun estando borracha daba buenos consejos. La determinación y sinceridad con que Naruto había hablado le había dado a Karin la seguridad de que decía la verdad. Suspiró profundamente, sonrió, tomó su plato y sus palillos y siguió con su cena. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah…, los vi llegar hace poco y note a Sakura… extraña.

-Jajaja, seguro era el sake que tomamos. No te preocupes ella se pone así siempre que toma.

La cena transcurrió normalmente a partir de ese momento. Karin se sentía mucho mejor y se felicitó a si misma por no hacer un show y preguntar las cosas civilizadamente. Todo al fin se había aclarado sin drama.

-Déjame servirte el postre. Es deliciosa la combinación de naranjas y yogurt.- Karin se levantó para servir el postre.

-Creo que es mejor comerlo aquí- Señalaba el piso frente al acuario. –Tiene mejor vista.

Naruto acepto la propuesta sentándose frente al acuario. Karin apagó la luz del techo y encendió la luz azul de este, luego se sentó junto a Naruto trayendo el postre.

-Se ven increíbles con la luz azul ¿no?-dijo mientras tomaba una rodaja de naranja con un poco de yogurt. –El contraste del naranja con el blanco hace que se vean fosforescentes bajo esa luz ¿no crees?

Naruto mordió una rodaja de naranja. Desvió su mirada del acuario para fijarla en el rostro de Karin. Tenía un poco de yogurt en su labio inferior, se acercó a ella y lo retiro suavemente con sus dedos. Tal vez era el sake pero sentía que su autocontrol había cedido un poco y sus instintos estaban tomando control. Hubo un silencio y tensión en el ambiente.

Karin vio en los ojos de Naruto, deseo. Ella no le temía a esa mirada en los hombres, no era la primera vez que la enfrentaba, sin embargo vio también contención en él. Naruto no daría el primer paso, tal vez por miedo a que lo rechazara o a que fuera demasiado rápido, no bien se habían empezado a tratar hacia tres días. Todo esto lo leyó Karin en sus ojos.

Sin embargo Karin también lo deseaba. Era muy difícil resistirse, más aún cuando hacía mucho tiempo no había estado con un hombre. Lo pensó unos segundos y tomó su decisión. Cedería a sus deseos.

Para darle a entender que ella también lo deseaba, se quitó sus gafas y estando frente a él, empezó a desabotonar su blusa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que podía proceder. La luz tenue del acuario hacia que su piel clara brillara de forma fosforescente, parecía una hada.

Naruto al ver esto avanzo hacia ella tomándola por las caderas y aprisionándola contra el suelo besándola intensamente. Comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente de forma rápida. Usualmente las ganas de contacto piel a piel de la primera vez de una pareja son incontenibles.

Naruto acariciaba sus caderas y sus nalgas. Cuando ya no quedaba más que su ropa interior, entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas logró con un gran esfuerzo preguntarle en un susurro ronco.

-¿Estas segura hermosa?

-Hai- respondió Karin suavemente, besándolo aún más intensamente y apretándose más contra él.

La tomo a horcajadas y la llevo a la cama. Allí ambos se liberaron de las últimas piezas de ropa que tenían quedando completamente desnudos. Los dos se encontraban muy excitados. El miembro de Naruto, grande y mojado rozaba a Karin. Ella lo deseaba, quería que la penetrara. Con movimientos de cadera Karin logra que el miembro de Naruto se ubique en su entrada. El no resistió el deseo y la penetró con fuerza. Karin gimió y lo continúo haciéndolo mientras Naruto se encontraba dentro de ella.

Se sentían muy bien juntos, no era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían con alguien que amaban. Los movimientos de vaivén se hacían más rápidos mientras los dos se devoraban a besos, Naruto apretaba los pechos de Karin, mordía sus pezones, besaba su cuello, apretaba sus nalgas para penetrarla más profundo. Ella por su parte apretaba sus muslos, rasguñaba la espalda y el cuello de Naruto y mordía su labio inferior con cada beso que se daban, se sentía plena; empezó a sentir que el orgasmo estaba más cerca y no pudo contener los gemidos de placer que se agolpaban en su garganta, cada vez más fuertes. Naruto estaba también a punto de llegar al orgasmo y gemía fuertemente. Los dos estaban a punto de llegar pero Naruto se detuvo y cambiaron de posición.

Ella y él se estaban viendo frente a frente mientras ella se movía sobre él, de esta forma ella controlaba la situación. El la veía como cabalgaba sobre él y su cabello rojo se desparramaba sobre su espalda y su pecho, mientras se mordía los labios del placer y le acariciaba los pechos. Ella tuvo su primer orgasmo sobre él. El aún no había llegado así que siguieron un rato más ahora el sobre ella. Mientras estaba sobre ella, Karin susurraba te amos, hasta que juntos aumentando la velocidad llegaron al orgasmo, el segundo para Karin.

El termino dentro de ella. Karin sintió como mariposas se dispersaban por su vientre, casi alucinaba, los sentimientos y recuerdos que se formaron esa noche tenían un sabor a naranja y eran de color azul, así ellos siempre lo recordarían. Naruto la abrazo con fuerza unos minutos antes de retirarse y le susurro un te amo en su oído para luego besarla de nuevo. Los dos cayeron dormidos solo minutos después, rendidos por el amor que habían hecho, desnudos sobre la cama.


	8. ANTES DE PARTIR

ANTES DE PARTIR

Naruto al abrir sus ojos no reconoció donde se encontraba. Sin embargo dos segundos después se dio cuenta de que se estaba en el apartamento de Karin. Ladeo su cabeza y pudo ver que ella se encontraba sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente. Acarició su cara y paso sus dedos entre algunos flequillos de su cabello rojo brillante. Al moverlos desprendieron su característico aroma a rosas. Realmente no quería dejarla, era una de las primeras veces que no deseaba ir a misiones y quedarse en la aldea. Aún no había amanecido, pero tenía que levantarse y ducharse antes de ir a reunirse con Sakura y Hanabi. Con precaución se deslizó de debajo de Karin tratando de no despertarla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero la presencia de ella a su lado rompía con esa creencia. Sí habían estado juntos y la habían pasado muy bien, nunca se había sentido tan conectado con alguien ni tampoco no había sentido una química tan fuerte.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó, recogió su ropa y se vistió rápidamente. Karin se encontraba dormida sobre su cama completamente desnuda y con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Viéndola en ese estado deseo quitarse la ropa de nuevo, despertarla y hacerle el amor furiosamente, pero el deber llamaba. Antes de salir se detuvo contemplándola de nuevo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, acariciándolos suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

-Ya nos veremos- dijo suavemente para después salir por la puerta con dirección a su apartamento.

Karin despertó y ya había amanecido. Se acomodó un poco en la cama y se percató que estaba sola. Esto le asusto. ¿No había pasado la noche con Naruto?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿se habría imaginado todo y si fuera así por qué estaba desnuda? Se levantó sin pensar mucho en que estaba desnuda y salió de su apartamento corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta. Karin entró por el balcón del apartamento de Naruto y escucho el agua de la ducha corriendo en el baño.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Karin?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?- se escuchaba que decía tras la puerta del baño. Karin abrió la puerta y entró.

Naruto se encontraba duchando pero por el vapor no se podía ver bien

-¿Creíste que te podías ir sin despedirte? Dijo de forma algo traviesa mientras se encontraba de pie frente a la partición de vidrio que separaba el baño (lavamanos) de la ducha. Naruto corrió la partición viendo a una Karin desnuda frente a él, de pie con sus manos en la cintura en actitud desafiante. Corriendo un poco salvó la distancia que la separaba de él y sonriendo de oreja a oreja Karin saltó a sus brazos. El la recibió con un movimiento reflejo. Karin rodeaba a Naruto con sus piernas, acercó su frente a la de él y lo miraba a los ojos.

-No quería despertarte

-Debiste- Karin le daba besos cortos. Naruto reaccionó, besándola profundamente mientras Karin enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. El agua se deslizaba por sus cuerpos haciendo más fáciles las caricias.

El sentido del deber de Naruto le decía que se le estaba haciendo tarde. -Linda, no me puedo quedar…, tengo misión- decía Naruto mientras lamia sus hombros y besaba su cuello. Sus palabras contradecían sus deseos.

-Solo un momento más…

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana. Naruto apoyó a Karin en una repisa para tener más control, así podía sujetarse mejor para no caerse. Naruto entró en ella de nuevo, al hacerlo sentía una gran ola de placer y energía recorriendo su cuerpo, esta vez lo hizo más lentamente que la noche anterior a lo que Karin respondió con un profundo gemido, su miembro era bastante grande, si no estuviera excitada le hubiera podido hacer daño, sin embargo lo recibió con placer. El agua era el tercer invitado de esta pareja, los recorría de cabeza a pies mientras hacían el amor, Naruto se apretaba contra Karin, acariciando sus muslos, sus senos , su rostro, ella besaba su torso delineado, rasguñaba su espalda, acariciaba sus brazos, se besaban y el placer que sentían se incrementaba por momentos hasta no poder resistir más y explotar como fuegos artificiales.

Naruto la abrazó y se retiró de ella, se sentía muy bien, no quería ir a ningún lado. Ella correspondió abrazándolo mientras bajaba sus piernas, recostando su rostro contra el pecho de él. A pesar de que no era lo que sus cuerpos querían finalmente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos con amor y deseo satisfecho. Naruto salió de la ducha y procedió a vestirse. Karin se quedó un rato más bajo el agua. Cuando salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla, Naruto estaba completamente vestido. Había hecho café y había tostadas.

-Creo que nos veremos pasado mañana-dijo Naruto -Tenemos que escoltar al Feudal al castillo oriental. Iremos por el camino largo y ustedes por el corto. Así que nos encontraremos en día y medio o dos… Tal vez tengas henge, igual descubriré quien eres.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y cómo?

Naruto sonrió. Habían mil maneras de saber quién era Karin así usara henge. El aroma a rosas de su cabello, o el de vainilla de su cuerpo, la firmeza de su mirada, o su chakra especial, pero no le iba a decir todas las cosas por las cuales podía identificarla.

-Ya verás.

Karin se sentó en la cama de Naruto secando su cabello con una toalla.

-Me tengo que ir.- Aunque Naruto lo decía, permanecía de pie observando el espectáculo que era Karin. Ella levantó su mirada, dejo la toalla con la que estaba secando su cabello a un lado y abrazó dulcemente a Naruto para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Nos vemos en dos días entonces- El correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en su cabeza, ella era más baja que él.

Naruto salió del apartamento no sin antes intercambiar una última mirada con su novia.

-¡Naruto! Gritó una pelirosa. ¡Llegas tarde!

-Jjejej lo siento Sakura-chan.- Le dijo rascando su cabeza

-Que te quedaste haciendo, ¿te quedaste dormido verdad?

Naruto recordaba todo lo que había estado haciendo y sonrió de medio lado –S..i, si me quede dormido… discúlpame Sakura-Chan. Bueno ahora ¡vámonos!

-Hanabi tampoco no ha llegado

-¡SAKURA!, ¡NARUTO!, ¡ESPEREN!- Se veía a lo lejos una figura corriendo hacia ellos. Era Hanabi.

-Perdonen chicos, Sasuke me retraso un poco.- Dijo Hanabi, jadeando y un poco sonrojada.

Naruto entendió por qué también se había retrasado Hanabi. Parece que la noche anterior muchas personas fueron felices.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, estamos retrasados. ¡Vamos!- Sakura también estaba de buen humor aunque no por las mismas razones que Naruto y Hanabi.

-¡Hai!- Al unísono Naruto y Hanabi. Y así partieron al castillo del Señor Feudal.

Karin tomó un poco de café con tostadas antes de dirigirse a su apartamento. Regresó envuelta en la toalla que había tomado en el cuarto de baño de su novio. No se preocupaba de que alguien la pudiera haber visto desnuda. Solo tenía de vecino a Naruto y vivían en el piso más alto del edificio, no teniendo otros edificios altos cerca. Se percató que en su arrebato había dejado la puerta abierta.

-Vaya deje la puerta abierta, me debo estar volviendo loca.

Entró a su apartamento se cambió y recogió el reguero de la noche anterior. Definitivamente se podía decir que estaba positivamente enamorada de Naruto. Hace rato no se sentía así. Es más ni en los viejos tiempos cuando estaba embobada con Sasuke se sintió así. Se sentía correspondida, cuidada, feliz. Al contrario de lo que sentía cuando estuvo con Sasuke, ignorada, descuidada y obsesiva. Esta vez iba a ser diferente y ella haría lo que sea para que así fuera.

Un par de horas después de que Naruto se fuera, Sai llegó al apartamento de Karin. Ella ya había limpiado todo y no había rastros de que había pasado la noche con alguien.

-Hola Karin

-Hola Sai

-Karin, Hokage-sama nos ha citado para cuadrar los detalles de la misión de mañana

-Entendido Sai, vamos.

Karin y Sai salieron del edificio saltando sobre los techos de las casas vecinas. Mientras se dirigían al edificio de la Hokage, Sai quiso probar si sus habilidades sociales y emocionales habían mejorado.

-Emm Karin, ¿te puedo decir algo?

-S..i, sí, claro

-Me alegra que estés con Naruto. Sakura es una genial kunoichi, pero no ha sido buena con él. Merece a alguien que lo aprecie. Él es una persona leal y creo que merece lo mismo.

-¿No crees que yo sea leal?

-¡No, no eso no es lo que quise decir!, parece que todavía no domino bien las técnicas del libro. Lo que quería decir es que creo que él es una persona leal y merece que lo traten de la misma forma, y creo que eres la persona indicada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, has trabajado muy duro por Konoha los últimos años. Todos lo hemos visto.

-Gracias Sai- le ofreció una sonrisa

-Pero creo que no todos…

-¿Hablas de Tsunade-sama?- Karin lo miró con afirmación en sus ojos, pero no saldría una palabra de su boca.

-Ella es dura porque cree que eres muy fuerte, pero también te estima.

-….

Pronto llegaron a las oficinas de la Hokage. Allí se encontraba Kiba, Shizune y Tsuande.

-Karin, Sai que bueno que llegaron. Ahora podemos comenzar la reunión. El primer grupo que escoltará al Señor Feudal desde el castillo en que se encuentra actualmente ha partido el día de hoy. Naruto, Hanabi y Sakura salieron juntos por el camino largo. Mientras ellos llegan y escoltan al Señor Feudal desde donde se encuentra a la nueva ubicación, ustedes irán por el camino corto y se infiltraran en el castillo del oriente. Usen henge y cualquier técnica de disfraz u ocultamiento, y verifiquen que no haya algo raro con el castillo. En caso en que duden de la identidad de alguno de sus compañeros el código clave es "mañana lloverá". Tan pronto estén seguros que no hay peligro, encuéntrense con el grupo 1 en la entrada del castillo. Asegúrense que sus compañeros sean quien dice que son. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Después de que el Señor Feudal llegue finalmente al castillo, tenemos que seguir prestando guardia? Preguntó Sai

-No. Tan pronto se corrobore que el Feudal este sano y salvo en el castillo, su guardia privada se hará cargo de la seguridad, a lo cual deben retornar a la aldea. – ¿Entendido?-

-¡Hai! Respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Pueden retirarse.

Los tres procedieron a salir. Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban los tres ninjas.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, iré a empacar la comida para Akamaru.- Kiba se retiró dejando a Sai y a Karin en el corredor. Sai también se despedía.

-Sai…-Karin se detuvo para pensar las palabras adecuadas. –Gracias por confiar en mi.- Le sonrió con calidez. –Y no te preocupes por Naruto, el estará bien conmigo.

Sai asintió y sonrió de vuelta.

-Nos vemos mañana Karin

-Hai

Al día siguiente los tres ninjas salieron temprano de la aldea con rumbo al castillo de oriente. Uno de ellos no podía esperar que el tiempo pasara para ver a su querido amante.


	9. DUDAS

DUDAS

Desde que Naruto, Hanabi y Sakura salieron esa mañana de Konoha esta última no había podido quitarle de encima los ojos a Naruto. De alguna manera se veía más alto, más seguro, más hombre y menos niño, con sus hombros anchos y sus brazos fuertes… Sakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras saltaban por los árboles. Él se encontraba al frente mientras las dos chicas lo flanqueaban dos pasos tras él. Hanabi no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su mirada.

Ya era de noche cuando este grupo de ninjas llegó a donde se encontraba el feudal. Decidieron descansar acampando a las afueras del castillo cerca de un río. No había luna y por lo tanto se encontraba muy oscuro.

-Naruto, iniciaré la primera ronda de vigilancia.

-Está bien Hanabi.

-Cambiamos de turno cada dos horas y el último turno lo tendré yo.- dijo Sakura

-Hai.

Hanabi se alejó de la pareja, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de observar lo que pasaría a continuación. Naruto encendió el fuego y fue a pescar al rio para tener algo de cenar. Mientras tanto Sakura sentada lo miraba a través de las llamas. Realmente se había vuelto todo un partido. Se levantó y se acercó a donde se encontraba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No Sakura-chan, ya tengo bastantes. Solo faltarían un par más.-dijo Naruto mientras miraba el rio despreocupadamente.

-Vamos Naruto, creo que puedo pescar más rápido que tu

-Jajaja no lo creo…, soy el mejor pescando... además no hay luna por lo que es más difícil pescar.- le dijo mientras miraba a Sakura sacar su caña.

-Bueno ya veremos- guiñándole un ojo. A Naruto le extraño ese gesto de Sakura pero no le prestó atención.

Acercándose peligrosamente a Naruto, Sakura empezó a pescar lanzando la carnada al rio. Desde donde se encontraba Hanabi solo se podía observar dos siluetas que se podían distinguir solo por las llamas de la fogata, muy juntas hablando y riendo mientras pescaban.

-…. Jajaj aún recuerdo como Sasuke no podía subir por los árboles

-Jajaja si aunque tú tampoco podías

-puff –bufó Naruto- al principio… ambos se miraron y siguieron riendo. En ese momento la caña de Sakura empezó a halarla hacia el rio, señal de que había picado un pez.

-¡Sakura, un pez picó, no lo dejes ir!

-¡Ahhh es muy fuerte no lo puedo sacar!- Sakura continuaba peleando con la caña.

-No le jales con fuerza, puedes romper la caña, mira tienes que halar así- Naruto tomo las manos de Sakura que sujetaban la caña en ese momento, abrazándola por detrás.

-Mira tienes que hacer una fuerza específica para que el pez no se vaya. Si halas muy fuerte, la caña puede romperse o el pez escapar.-Sakura, libero una de sus manos para sostener la de Naruto, cambiándolas de puesto; mientras lo hacía, la acariciaba suavemente. Notando esto Naruto dejo de ponerle atención al pez y cruzó una mirada con Sakura, la cual lo miraba de lado, tornando su cabeza hacia atrás. Observó que estaba coqueteando con él. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando últimamente?, ¿Ahora Sakura por fin le ponía atención, precisamente cuando ya estaba saliendo con otra chica?

Por un minuto Naruto quedó hechizado por su mirada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban para él de una forma que no había visto antes, de repente todos los sentimientos que creía enterrados empezaron a brotar de nuevo.

-cof cof- Carraspeó Hanabi – Creo que es tu turno Naruto- Lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

-Emm h..ai.-Naruto dejo a Sakura un poco avergonzado y fue al puesto de guardia.

Sakura y Hanabi terminaron de pescar y cocinaron la cena.

-Bueno esta es la parte de Naruto

-No te preocupes Hanabi yo se la llevo

-Pero… ¡espera!…- Hanabi no pudo evitar que Sakura tomara el plato y saliera corriendo a donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Mira Naruto tu cena. Espero que este buena. Le dijo sonriéndole y con voz dulce.

Naruto confundido le recibió el plato –Gr..acias Sakura-Chan.

Ella volvió con Hanabi y descanso por el resto de la noche antes de su turno de guardia. Antes de que ameciera fueron a encontrarse con el Feudal para empezar el camino al castillo del oriente.

Kiba, Sai y Karin ya habían llegado al castillo del oriente. Hasta el momento no había sucedido nada extraño, ni se habían encontrado con ninjas renegados. Los tres se encontraban entre los arbustos observando el castillo. Se encontraba rodeado por hombres leales al feudal.

-Karin, ¿Cuántas personas hay dentro del castillo?-

Karin utilizando su poder sensorial detecto que había algunos ninjas ocultos en el último piso de la edificación.

-Hay tres ninjas ocultos en el último piso. No sé si serán amigos o enemigos. Creo que esta es la parte para usar henge.

Karin y Kiba se transformaron con henge en ninjas con el uniforme de la guardia del Feudal. Así podría saber si los ninjas escondidos eran parte de esta o enemigos.

-Buena suerte chicos.- Les deseo Sai.

Mientras tanto Sai dibujó una águila gigante, monto sobre ella y sobrevoló todo el perímetro. Karin y Kiba se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.

-¡Alto!- Grito el guardia que se apostaba en la parte derecha de la puerta del castillo -¿A dónde creen que van?

-Vamos a inspeccionar la torre 2. Cambio de guardia.

-Esto no lo había informado el jefe

-¡Es una orden de último momento del jefe!-gritó Kiba con convicción.

-¡Si ustedes no nos dejan pasar para inspeccionar la torre y algo sucede serán culpados por lo que pueda pasarle al Señor Feudal él que llegará en cualquier momento!-secundo Karin

-E..sta bien. Hanya ve con ellos, vigílalos.

-Hai

-Bien, ya estamos adentro- pensaron Karin y Kiba. Procedieron a entrar los tres ninjas y akamaru y rápidamente subieron hasta el último piso.

-¡Hey!, ¡Ese no es el camino a la torre 2!, ¡DETENGANSE!

Al parecer nadie lo había oído. Karin y Kiba rápidamente taparon la boca de Hanya y lo restringieron con cuerdas. La dejaron en el suelo del entrepiso y siguieron subiendo por las escaleras. Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación donde Karin había sentido la presencia de tres ninjas escondidos, akamaru ladró.

-Hay más de tres personas en esa habitación

-Solo puedo sentir el chakra de tres-Susurró Karin

-Entremos

Karin y Kiba entraron en la habitación con kunais en las manos. En la habitación había dos hombres con espadas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los consejeros del Señor Feudal-Dijo sorprendido el hombre más joven.-Pero… ¿Cómo es que no nos reconocen?, ¿no son ustedes de la guardia…? ¡SON IMPOSTORES!, ¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS, INTRUSOS!

-¡Más bien diganos a quienes ocultan aquí! Gritó Kiba

-¿De qué están hablando?, ¡No sé de qué están hablando!- el consejero más viejo intervino algo nervioso.

-Sabemos que están aquí. O salen por las buenas o salen por las malas.

-¡GATZUGA!

La técnica de Kiba sacó de sus escondites a los ninjas infiltrados. Se escuchaban a lo lejos como los guardias subían por las escaleras para entrar en esta habitación. Los consejeros aprovecharon el polvo que se desató el gatzuga de Kiba para escapar por un pasadizo escondido en la pared, donde anteriormente se encontraban escondidos los infiltrados.

Los tres ninjas se revelaron. Tenían la ventaja, era Karin no era ninja especialista en pelea a corta distancia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los ninjas no respondieron. No tenían banda que los identificara como pertenecientes a alguna aldea. Eran ninjas contratados, renegados, mercenarios. No tardó Karin en preguntar cuando ya estaban atacando. Kiba y Karin respondieron defendiéndose con sus kunai y sellos explosivos.

-¡Malditos mueran! Kiba se transformó en un perro gigante de dos cabezas utilizando el jutsu de Transformación Combinada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de Dos Cabezas. Embistió contra los ninjas los cuales se estrellaron contra la pared del fondo

-¡Bien Kiba!

-Estos tres no nos iban a detener

-¡Llegó el Señor Feudal!- Gritaban fuera del castillo los guardias. Al oír esto los ninjas renegados se levantaron y saltaron por la ventana.

-¡Maldición!- Karin y Kiba los siguieron lanzando kunais y estrellas.

Los ninjas renegados se multiplicaron con jutsu clon de sombras, haciendo que el ataque se complicara y la perdida de energía aumentara.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, tres ninjas que van a ver las estrellas hoy

-¡Naruto! – gritó Karin

Desde el cielo llovían animales y sellos explosivos. Sai había llegado a reforzar la defensa. Los ninjas renegados atacaron con kunais, puños y patadas, pero eran recibidos y respondidos casi inmediatamente por los ninjas de konoha. Las explosiones levantaron gran cantidad de polvo, limitando la visión y poniendo en peligro a todos.

-¡Byakugan!- Hanabi observó donde se encontraban los ninjas verdaderos pero cuando iba a avísale a Naruto algo la golpeó por detrás dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Cuidado, algunos no se pueden reconocer no tienen chakra!- gritó Karin

Sai y Kiba estaban ocupados disipando clones de ninjas renegados, mientras que Hanabi estaba inconsciente y Sakura estaba protegiendo al Señor Feudal de los kunai y sellos explosivos que caían cerca. Naruto por su parte estaba dándole la paliza de sus vidas a los ninjas verdaderos. Todo era una confusión de polvo y kunais. Cuando de pronto…

-¡AHHH NARUTO!- Era Karin. Uno de los consejeros de los que no se podía sentir el chakra la había emboscado y le tenía apuntando una kunai al cuello. De igual manera un sello de chakra se extendía por el cuerpo de Karin evitando que se moviera. No podía respirar.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía Sakura también fue atacada por el otro consejero. Esta vez Naruto tendría que elegir a quien ayudar.

-¡NARUTO AUXILIO… EL SEÑOR FEUDAL QUEDO DESPROTEGIDO! Gritaba Sakura mientras era retenida por el otro consejero, igualmente sellándole el chakra para que no pudiera usar su súper fuerza. El agarre le cortaba la respiración. Sofocada y asustada con su mirada suplicaba a Naruto que la ayudara.

Naruto dudo por un momento a quien auxiliar. ¿Ayudaría a Sakura, su amiga desde la infancia y su eterno amor platónico o a Karin su actual novia?

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- Naruto hizo tres clones de el mismo, enviando uno a donde se encontraba Karin y los otros dos donde se encontraba el feudal.

-¡Muere maldito!-gritó Naruto el original. Con su velocidad de rayo heredada de su padre, casi que se teletransportó a donde se encontraba Sakura propinándole un puñetazo en toda la frente al ninja que la retenía dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

El clon que envió donde se encontraba Karin llegó un poco tarde. Karin ya había sido liberada por Sai el cual libero un león pintado derrotando al otro consejero que la tenía casi sellada.

-G-racias Sai- pudo decir jadeante Karin. Se encontraba bastante cansada había caído al piso. Sai le ayudo a ponerse de pie, apoyando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-No hay problema- le respondió sonriéndole amablemente. Cuando esto sucedía, apareció el clon de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!. ¡Vamos con el Feudal!

-Momento

-¿?

-el código

-Mañana lloverá- lo dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

-bien, vamos

-¿amm Karin como estas? Preguntó el clon de Naruto distraídamente

-bien estoy bien- sonriendo cansadamente, respondió Karin.

Sakura había caído al piso. Naruto el original se encontraba arrodillado, preguntándole de forma interesada y comedida si se encontraba bien. A lo que ella le respondía un poco entre jadeos que sí y con una mirada intima. Esta escena la observó Karin, sorprendiéndola un poco. ¿Estaba Naruto preocupándose un poco de más por Sakura?. –No- pensó, -debe ser que así siempre se llevan-, se respondió a si misma convenciéndose que así se trataban los mejores amigos. No podía ser que Naruto le haya mentido y que todavía sentía cosas por Sakura.

La pelea termino con los ninjas renegados y los consejeros falsos tendidos sobre las águilas de tinta de Sai con rumbo a Konoha. Serían interrogados por los equipos de Ibiki y Yamanaka.

Karin y Sakura se sentían mejor y Hanabi recobró el sentido. Pronto la guardia del Señor Feudal del Castillo del Oriente se hizo cargo de la seguridad y dándoles el visto bueno y las gracias por el deber de protección cumplido, partieron con rumbo a Konoha.

Naruto encabezaba el grupo siendo seguido de cerca por Sakura y Kiba, mientras que Hanabi y Karin iban atrás. Karin estaba pensativa. ¿Por qué Naruto decidió ayudar en persona a Sakura y usó su súper velocidad para llegar a ella, mientras que con ella solo había enviado a un clon con velocidad normal, el cual ni siquiera la ayudo?, ¿Y por qué le había hablado a Sakura de aquella forma tan… intima cuando quedó libre del agarre de ese ninja?. Todos estos pensamientos y muchos otros empezaron a nacer en la mente de Karin mientras miraba a los dos implicados desde su posición atrás del grupo. Hanabi por su parte veía la expresión de Karin y entendía sus dudas…, ¿era necesario decirle lo que había visto la noche anterior?. No mejor no, ella podría haber interpretado esas miradas mal y no quería armar dramas de algo que tal vez nunca existió. Lo mejor es no alimentar esas dudas o pensamientos que pudiera tener Karin.

Debido a que Karin y Hanabi se encontraban en la retaguardia, Naruto, Sakura y Kiba no pudieron observar cuando unos ninjas mensajeros de Konoha interceptaron a Karin en una rama.

-Karin detente.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

-La Hokage sama ha decidido que hagas otra misión. Tienes que llevar este pergamino a la frontera entre la tierra del fuego y la aldea de la lluvia.

-¡Pero no es justo! Protestó Hanabi. –Acabamos de terminar una misión muy peligrosa, Karin perdió mucho chackra, ¡hasta fue atacada!

-Son órdenes de la Hokage, no se discuten Hanabi-sama

-Está bien Hanabi, no hay problema.- De forma estoica Karin tomo el pergamino y tomó rumbo hacia la frontera.

-Karin…- Hanabi observó cómo su amiga se alejaba. Realmente nunca la había visto quejarse por las constantes misiones que le eran asignadas, una tras otra sin descanso. Apretó su puño al recordar que lo mismo sucedía con Sasuke. No podía dejar que esto siguiera de esta forma, ya que lo contrario nunca iba a ver a Sasuke.

Hanabi y los ninjas mensajeros de Konoha continuaron su camino de regreso a la aldea. Pronto alcanzarían a Naruto, Sakura y Kiba que se habían adelantado un poco. Naruto no se había percatado de la ausencia de Karin, por estar charlando con Sakura, lo que molestó a Hanabi.

Los que iban adelante llegaron naturalmente primero a la puerta de la aldea. Esperaron unos minutos a que los de la retaguardia también arribaran.

-¿ah? ¿Dónde está Karin?- Pregunto Naruto percatándose de su ausencia.

-Puff, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta que ella no viene con nosotros?. Pero que buen novio…- Dijo de forma sarcástica e hiriente Hanabi.

Sakura no sabía que ellos eran novios, lo que la dejo con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo así?, ¿Dónde está Karin?- empezando a enojarse.

Hanabi lo miraba a los ojos sin decirle nada.

-La Hokage-sama ha ordenado que hiciera otra misión Naruto- interpeló uno de los mensajeros

-¡Pero si acabamos de terminar una misión muy peligrosa!

-Son órdenes de la Hokage, no eres nadie para discutir Naruto.

-¿Cuál era la misión?

-No tienes por qué saber…

-Le ordenaron ir a la frontera con la aldea de la lluvia a entregar un pergamino Naruto- Dijo enojada y fríamente Hanabi. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿Quedarte a comer dangos con Sakura?

Los dardos habían dado en el lugar indicado. Los dos, Sakura y Naruto se sintieron aludidos y bajaron la mirada. Se sentían culpables. Hanabi mientras tanto les clavaba una mirada de aguja, acusadora.

-Iré a encontrarla

-No iras a ningún lado Naruto

-¡Sasuke!

-Tenemos una misión AMBU.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Karin puede hacer esa misión tan simple en un par de horas. Estará para la cena en la aldea. La misión que nos asignaron es importante.- Sasuke miraba a Naruto de forma imponente, no estaba bromeando respecto a la misión de la que hablaba.

-Vamos Naruto

-H..ai-Naruto siguió a Sasuke de mala gana. Tan pronto terminaran la misión que le habían asignado como AMBU iría a encontrarse con Karin, donde sea que estuviera. Detectaría su posición convirtiéndose en modo senin o como fuera. No había evaluado como había tratado ese día a su novia. Se sentía un poco confundido por como lo había tratado Sakura. Tenía que ver a Karin como fuera.

Mientras esto sucedía Karin ya habia llegado a la frontera. ¿Quién sería el que recibiría el mensaje?. ¿Por qué de nuevo Tsunade le asignaba misión sobre misión?, ¿Y porque Naruto no la había determinado en todo el día?. No se sentía muy bien pero aun así mantenía una velocidad estable. Había tenido un día duro.

-Vaya vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí… jajaja pero ¿Karin te tienen ahora de mensajera?, quien lo iba a decir.

-¡Suigetsu!

-Largo tiempo sin verte. Pero como has crecido… Karin


	10. ANTIGUAS AMISTADES

ANTIGÜAS AMISTADES

-y dime Karin, ¿Cómo sigue tu amorcito Sasuke?, ¿Por fin noto tu existencia? Jajaja

Karin frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento saltó y le propinó un buen golpe en la cara a Suigetsu que lo arrojó al suelo convirtiéndolo parcialmente en agua.

\- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo cara de pez de siempre

-bueno tengo que admitir que ahora tienes más fuerza- dijo Suigetsu mientras sobaba su cara levantándose del suelo

\- han pasado cuatro años, ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar pff, volverme una debilucha como tú?- le decía Karin cruzando sus brazos mirándolo sobre su hombro, sonriendo de medio lado.

-jejej bueno tranquila bruja, vengo en paz-se incorporó arreglando su ropa. Pudo observar que Karin lo veía con curiosidad

-y… ¿Qué has hecho estos años, claro si se puede saber?

-bueno Karinsita, ahora hago parte de la aldea oculta de la lluvia. Después de que decidiste irte detrás de Sasuke a Konoha…-Suigetsu se detuvo ante la mirada de puño que tenía Karin- perdón, después de que decidiste irte a Konoha, estuve con Juugo por un tiempo… pero sabes cómo es el-Suigetsu miró a Karin elevando una ceja diciendo con la mirada lo que no dijo con palabras

-¿Él está vivo?

-Imagino que sí. Después de que intento matarme mientras dormía, decidí que lo mejor para mi futuro no era seguir con el.- Suigetsu levantó la espada Kubikiribōchō colocándola sobre su hombro, rememorando lo que fue vivir con Juugo. Karin mientras tanto había descruzado sus brazos y lo veía con curiosidad.

-Es un milagro que no hayas sido tú el que lo matara mientras él dormía. Tal vez lo hizo pensando que era mejor adelantarse antes de ser el asesinado.

-Karin, Karin no puedes estar más equivocada. En este mundo son pocos los amigos. Me imagino que eso no lo debo explicar… adicionalmente él era un buen chico… exceptuando cuando enloquecía y quería matar a todo lo que se le atravesara. En fin, así fue.

-¿Y por qué no volviste a Kirigakure? Después de todo eres uno de los nuevos espadachines legendarios. Creo que ellos no negarían la entrada a un ninja con tus cualidades.

-Lo pensé. Inclusive estuve unos meses en Kiri. ¡Ja! pero no pude aceptar sus condiciones. Todo el tiempo bajo la vigilancia del maldito inseguro de Chōjuro, asignado a las misiones más difíciles o peligrosas, nada de días de descanso, incluso pensé que tramaban un plan para asesinarme. ¡Ja! No pudieron confiar en mí para nada y me cansé rápidamente de su estúpida desconfianza. ¿Qué pensaban, que me volvería un loco como Kizame y matar a mis compañeros de misión?, aunque no era que no lo deseara, pero eso solo les daría la razón…-Suigetsu observó a Karin que se había puesto más seria de repente. -¿ Que, te suena familiar al parecer?

Karin lo miró desconfiada y digna. No le respondió, siendo esto ya una respuesta

-¿Y porque Amegakure?, ¿No es lo mismo que Kiri?

-No, como sabes desde que Hanzo murió… o mejor desde que fue asesinado por Pain, no ha habido un nuevo líder en esa aldea, muchos clanes han querido hacerse con el poder sin éxito, siendo asesinados las cabezas de los mismos en complots y golpes de estado. Actualmente está regida por una asamblea de ancianos que aún no ha decidido quién será el siguiente líder. Entre tanto desorden y desconfianza, Amegakure se convierte en la aldea más atractiva para gente como nosotros.

-No me metas en ese rollo. Estoy bien en Konoha. Si no lo estuviera me habría ido hace mucho.

-Si eso es cierto quiere decir que Sasuke te puso atención por fin bruja, felicidades.

-¡MALDITO SUIGETSU!, ¡SASUKE ES NADA PARA MI!-alzando el brazo amenazando con golpear de nuevo a su ex compañero.

-Uoouuhh cálmate Karin, se te va a reventar una vena en el cerebro, después me echarán la culpa a mí de tu muerte y no quiero ser el responsable de un incidente diplomático jeje.

Karin se relajó un poco, volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-Bueno si no es por Sasuke, entonces deben haber buenas razones para seguir en Konoha. Si es algo similar a como fue Kiri entonces deben ser muy buenas razones para aguantar el trato.- Le dijo con picardía.

-Es obvio que no me tratan como a ti cara de pez. ¿Quién podría confiar en esa cara tuya? Jajaja- Karin lo decía tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que así era y su tono lo revelaba. Suigetsu había observado que Karin estaba ojerosa su ropa estaba sucia, como si hubiera estado viajando por mucho tiempo y se veía algo pálida.

-Serias una buena adición para Amegakure, Karin. Siempre es bueno tener a ninjas sensoriales, no hay muchos que digamos. Además nadie te preguntará por tu pasado o dudaran de ti por el… ya que todos tienen su pasado. Mucha gente hizo muchas cosas allí, tu sabes que la tercera guerra se ensaño con ese lugar.

-Vaya Suigetsu, si trabajaras para el departamento de turismo de Amegakure, te echarían a la semana. Jajajajaj, una aldea sin líder y llena de renegados, donde siempre llueve y no sale el sol.

-Jejeje puede que tengas razón. Pero todo eso te da más libertad. Igualmente que la asamblea se toma en serio el trabajo de mantener la paz como las otras aldeas. Los renegados quieren empezar de nuevo, vamos Karin tu sabes lo que se siente ¿no?

Karin reflexionó y recordó por qué había querido vivir en una aldea, rechazando la idea de Suigetsu y Juugo de rondar por el mundo. Siempre actuando para favorecer intereses particulares, nunca sabiendo bien quien era o de donde venía y por lo tanto que o que quería ser o hacer; Karin había decidido aceptar ser ninja de Konoha para ser parte de una comunidad, para crear una historia. No sabía bien si después de todo, después de esos cuatro años era considerada parte de esa comunidad. Mirando con intensidad a Suigetsu, decidió que tenía que regresar a Konoha y pensar bien por qué seguía allí.

-Bueno Suigetsu, pues si todo sale mal en Konoha estaré tocando a tu puerta. Y no es una pregunta.- Le dijo entregándole el pergamino para posteriormente alistarse para regresar. Estaba cansada así que no quería seguir conversando con su ex – compañero… a pesar que sin quererlo había descrito como había sido su vida hasta el momento.

-Mándale mis saludos a Sasuke.

-¿por qué no se los das tu personalmente? Se casará en un par de meses con la menor de los Hyuga.

-Bueno, si me invita, allá estaré. Aunque no creo que pase, personas como ustedes, en aldeas dignas y grandes como Konoha, trataran de ganarse la confianza de los demás como sea… y para hacerlo deben negar el pasado y las personas que estuvieron en él. Pero no me mires así Karin, sabes que es verdad, no creas que eso me amarga, porque no es así.-Sonriendo Suigetsu, tomo el pergamino y dio media vuelta para empezar el camino de regreso a Amegakure.

Karin imitando a Suigetsu dio media vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso a Konoha.

-¡Ey cara de pez!- Suigetsu inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado indicando que escuchaba a Karin –Me…alegra que estés bien-

-Bueno bruja, lo mismo digo…

Sonriéndose mutuamente como cuando se encuentran viejos amigos, los dos tomaron los caminos de vuelta a sus respectivas aldeas. Karin estaba algo cansada. Se sentía algo nostálgica de haber visto de nuevo a su estúpido y baboso ex – compañero. Se notaba que no la había pasado muy bien, pero no había que preocuparse por él, podía parecer un pescado-humanoide pero era un pescado-humanoide muy listo. Ella por otro lado no sabía si el camino que había elegido era el correcto. Se miró a sí misma y vio que no estaba precisamente como una representante digna de Konoha; estaba golpeada y sus ropas tenían polvo de la anterior batalla. No podía correr o caminar rápido debido a que sus fuerzas no eran muchas ni su chakra tampoco. ¿Y por qué se encontraba así?, bueno esas eran las condiciones de tener la "distinción" de ser ninja de Konoha. Misión tras misión, cero horas de descanso, misiones peligrosas, ser mensajera, no tener un grupo fijo, no poder crear amistades duraderas, desconfianza y malas miradas por parte de los aldeanos, no tener libertad, reportarse todo el tiempo hasta cuando se accidentaba para que ellos verificaran que no había escapado y un largo etc. ¿Realmente valía la pena todo ese sacrificio por ser parte de esa aldea?, y después de todo ¿Qué tenía realmente ella que mostrar como ninja de la aldea?, ¿Qué le había dado Konoha hasta el momento?

Esto era lo que pensaba Karin mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso a Konoha.

Era ya de noche y Karin aún no había llegado a Konoha. La misión que Sasuke y Naruto como AMBUS había sido un tanto desagradable. Sai había llegado primero a Konoha con los atacantes del Señor Feudal y estos fueron interrogados inmediatamente por el equipo de Ibiki. Sin embargo le habían dejado el trabajo sucio de sacarle información a los golpes a los AMBU. Después de que terminaran su misión, Sasuke regresó a Konoha mientras que Naruto decidió esperar en la puerta de entrada principal a que Karin llegara. No había estado muy pendiente de ella y sabía por qué, inclusive tenía un nombre –Sakura-. Estaba molesto consigo mismo y quería enmendar su desatención hacia ella.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no has llegado todavía?- Pensaba para sí mismo, recostado en una viga de la puerta de entrada. Analizando las acciones de ese día Naruto pensaba que no había sido muy atento con ella. No quería admitir que él había estado más preocupado por Sakura, por su seguridad y por su conversación que lo que había estado por Karin. Así que para evadir o cancelar ese pensamiento, Naruto decidió que iba a recompensarla de algún modo. Solo tenía que esperar a que ella llegara, pero demonios, como tardaba. Empezó a pensar que tal vez algo le habría ocurrido en el camino, alguna emboscada de la que no se pudo haber librado fácilmente. La preocupación siguió en aumento y decidió que no podía seguir esperando como un pelmazo allí.

Saltando por los arboles rápidamente se fue alejando de la puerta de Konoha siguiendo el camino que llevaba a la misma y que la conectaba con los caminos que daban a la frontera con Amegakure. No tardó mucho en observar una silueta que caminando lentamente se acercaba en dirección contraria a la que él llevaba. De repente la vio tropezar y caer pesadamente quedando sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos. Era Karin.

Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Se dio cuenta cuando no pudo volver a levantarse cuando tropezó por tercera vez con una piedra en el camino poco iluminado que la conduciría a Konoha.

-Tal vez lo mejor será descansar un rato- Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba un árbol con una base un poco cóncava que la invitaba a recostarse.

-Tal vez lo mejor será descansar en tu cama

Sorprendida al no haber detectado su presencia Karin alzó la mirada para observar a la silueta que se acercaba a ella.

-¡Naruto!

Naruto acomodó a Karin en su espalda aferrando sus piernas mientras ella aceptando el gesto le abrazaba el cuello. De cualquier forma no tenía fuerzas para debatir y acepto la ayuda.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Bien, el mensajero resulto ser el cara de pez Suigetsu

-¿Quién?

Karin podía sentir la calidez de Naruto, sus músculos y su olor especial, único. Recordaba algunas historias respecto a que el olor de la persona amada era algo muy placentero y exquisito para la otra, y el olor de Naruto encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción, para Karin era casi adictivo.

Si bien Konoha no había sido muy amable con ella, definitivamente tenía que reconocer que el vivir en Konoha le había permitido conocer a Naruto. Su preocupación por ella, su humor, su forma de ser, descomplicada y alegre, además de su tacto y sus caricias, llenaban su vida de una forma que nunca imaginó que pasaría. Eso en definitiva era lo bueno que le había dado Konoha, que le había permitido vivir Konoha. No pudo más que relajarse y aspirarlo profundamente, para después caer profundamente dormida sin haberle contestado su pregunta.

-¿Quién es ese Suigetsu? ¿Eh? ¿Karin?- Naruto inclinó su cabeza para luego observar que Karin se había quedado dormida. Su cabello le caía sobre su rostro de forma desordenada pero encantadora, se veía hermosa. Naruto la observó un largo rato recordando cada sombra y cada línea de su rostro, sintiendo que cada detalle quedaba gravado en su corazón. Definitivamente no había palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento y si las hubiera, Naruto no se sentía capaz de expresarlas. Pero lo que si sabía es que con nadie se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Sakura. Sentía que al estar con ella, las cosas tenían sentido que todo estaría bien y que ella lo entendería y lo entendía a la perfección. En adelante el solo estaría para ella. Apuro el paso para llegar rápido a Konoha. Tenía que llevarla a descansar y además tenía una charla pendiente con Tsunade.


	11. LUZ DE LAVA

LUZ DE LAVA

Naruto recostó con cuidado a Karin en su cama aprovechando para pasar sus dedos por su cabello rojo brillante acariciándolo con cuidado. Luego saliendo con cuidado por la ventana para evitar despertar a Karin se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella. Aunque todavía no podía creer lo que Sai le había dicho sobre cómo era tratada Karin, con las misiones que le fueron asignadas ese día se percató de que había la posibilidad de que existiera algo de verdad en lo que su amigo sin emociones le decía.

Pronto llegó a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, y desde fuera se percató que alguien estaba gritando fuertemente.

-¡NO ES JUSTO ESTO!, ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE LO SIGAN TRATANDO ASÍ DESPUÉS DE CUATRO AÑOS!, ¿NO CREE QUE YA PROBÓ CON CRECES SU LEALTAD?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUI…- Hanabi fue interrumpida por Tsunade.

-¡CALLA HANABI!, no tienes ni voz ni voto en el asunto. La cantidad de misiones asignadas a una persona no son de tu incumbencia. Son un tema que solo yo puedo decidir. Sasuke ha probado con su trabajo que es leal a la aldea, pero…

-¿Pero QUE?, ¿NO ES SUFICIENTE CON TODO LO QUE HIZO PARA PROTEGERNOS A LA ALDEA Y A TODOS LOS QUE VIVIMOS AQUI?-Hanabi estaba furiosa. Su rostro estaba congestionado y unas lágrimas producto de su impotencia empezaron a escapar de sus ojos perla. –Casi…, casi no nos vemos. Tengo miedo de que esto siga así cuando estemos casados. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que confíen en Sasuke y sea tratado de forma humana o al menos como a los otros ninjas?- Esto último lo había dicho conteniendo sus sollozos.

En ese momento Naruto decidió que había escuchado demasiado y decidió entrar.

-¡Naruto! ¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Lo suficiente abuela. Hanabi… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas así?- Naruto preguntó con un gesto de seriedad en su rostro. Quería comprobar lo que estaba pensando.

-Naruto…, tu sabes bien como es Sasuke…, él nunca se quejaría por nada.- Grandes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Pero ahora no es solo el…, nos vamos a casar y quiero que mi familia sea unida y esto no sucederá si es constantemente enviado a misiones una tras otra sin consideración al tiempo que tiene libre o si está cansado o si fue herido, hoy por ejemplo después de que llegamos de la misión de escolta del señor Feudal, los enviaron a otra misión no bien habíamos llegado y luego de que terminaran Naruto, a ti se te dejo libre verdad?

Naruto la observaba con atención. Con un movimiento de cabeza Naruto afirmó que había sido dejado libre, respondiendo a la pregunta de Hanabi.

-¿Pues adivina qué? Sasuke fue enviado a otra misión, teníamos planes para esta noche Naruto…- cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sollozando fuertemente lo que le hacía sacudir su cuerpo, Hanabi llevó sus manos a su cara cubriendo sus ojos de la mirada de los demás.

-Abuela… ¿esto es cierto?

-Naruto, este asunto no te concierne. Las misiones que les damos a los ninjas dependen de muchos factores.

-Veras abuela…, esto también me concierne, porque…-levantando la mirada y enfrentándola a la de su protectora –Karin es mi amiga y mi novia y también es una kunoichi de esta aldea y merece ser tratada como una igual y al parecer Sasuke está siendo tratado igual.

-Naruto nosotros…

-Sasuke, Karin y muchos otros shinobis arriesgamos nuestras vidas para proteger a la aldea y a las vidas de las personas que queremos, para que precisamente pudiéramos vivir en paz… juntos. Lo que estás haciendo abuela es dividirnos y crear sospechas… eso no dio resulto en el pasado con el clan Uchiha y por lo tanto no debería ser aplicado de nuevo. No entiendo mucho de política abuela pero solo sé que esto está mal.

Hanabi se había puesto de pie y se ubicó junto a Naruto. Los dos ninjas estaban expectantes a lo que Tsunade diría a continuación. Por su parte Tsunade estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Naruto. Realmente ya no era el chico que conoció hace varios años junto a Jiraya, el que le estaba hablando con determinación y seguridad al otro lado de su escritorio era un hombre. Al mirar sus ojos sabía que él no estaba bromeando, y que era probable que si no daba una respuesta satisfactoria a este impase las cosas se podrían complicar mucho para ella.

Naruto era el héroe de la aldea y uno de los shinobi más poderosos del mundo. Sasuke también lo era aunque no era considerado un héroe. Por otro lado Karin no era ni héroe ni tampoco era considerada poderosa… pero estaba ahora involucrada sentimentalmente con Naruto, lo que hacía todo aún más complicado. No podía desobedecer las órdenes de los ancianos de mantener a los antiguos integrantes de Taka ocupados y vigilados, pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo la confianza que deben tenerse los ninjas entre sí y con sus superiores para trabajar juntos. Además era riesgoso mantenerse inamovible en sus determinaciones…, después de todo Naruto aunque impredecible siempre escuchaba a su corazón y hacia lo que le parecía correcto… tal vez en el futuro no le parecería correcto mantener su lealtad para con Konoha si a Karin se le seguía tratando como lo habían estado haciendo, tal vez su lealtad cambiara. Sasuke por otro lado podría también decidir irse junto con Hanabi y de nuevo dividir clanes. Definitivamente se encontraba en una situación para nada fácil.

Apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, Tsunade observaba a los shinobis que se encontraban frente a ella sobre sus dedos cruzados por varios minutos que para estos últimos parecieron siglos. De pronto suspiró y tomando una determinación se levantó de su silla y dando media vuelta observó por la ventana el panorama de Konoha.

-Es cierto. No hemos tratado a Karin y a Sasuke como a los demás ninjas. Pero lo hemos hecho por que no son como los demás ninjas.- Hanabi y Naruto se tensaron, la rabia volvía a subir por el cuerpo de Hanabi.-A ellos se les dio una segunda oportunidad y solo por su servicio en la guerra. Si no fuera por ese servicio, ellos serían tratados como criminales comunes y estarían en prisión. En estos cuatro años, se les ha puesto a prueba y en este momento puedo decir… que confío en ellos e intermediaré ante los ancianos para que la vigilancia y la carga de misiones sea disminuida a la de un shinobi común y corriente.

Hanabi sonrió y haciendo una reverencia agradeció a Tsunade por su comprensión. Naruto por su parte relajo su postura y sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con Tsunade.

-Sin embargo tengan presente lo siguiente. Si alguno de los dos empieza a actuar extraño o de forma sospechosa, la vigilancia volverá y la carga de misiones se incrementara de nuevo. Ustedes además quedan encargados de informar cualquier cambio en sus comportamientos.

-¡Hai!

-¡Ahora retírense!

Ambos shinobis procedieron a salir. Cuando se encontraban fuera del edificio de la Hokage, Hanabi se acercó a Naruto.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun, creo que no hubiera podido convencer a Tsunade-sama si no me hubieras apoyado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no te preocupes! La verdad si no hubiera sido por ti no había creído que Tsunade tenía esa política. Probablemente sin escuchar lo que tenías que decir, la habría enfrentado y habría creído lo que sea que me hubiera dicho y posiblemente Karin sería tratada de igual o peor forma.

Hanabi recordó la escena de Naruto y Sakura en la misión del Señor Feudal y no pudo evitar tensarse y ponerse un poco seria.

-Emm Naruto, Karin es una muy buena amiga mía y no me gustaría que ella sufriera

Naruto no entendió lo que Hanabi le quiso decir y rascando su cabeza la miró confundido

-No te preocupes, yo no dejare que sufra- Naruto respondió sonriendo pensando que tal vez a lo que Hanabi se refería era al trato que Tsunade tenía con ella. Hanabi observó al chico y sintió que él nunca le podría hacer daño a alguien de forma intencional. Esto la relajo y su cuerpo dejo de tensionarse.

-¡Salúdame a Karin de mi parte!- Hanabi se despidió de Naruto.

-Lo hare. ¡Lo mismo para Sasuke!

Tsunade quedó sola en su oficina.

-Tendré que convencer a los ancianos…- suspiró y se acercó a la ventana observando la panorámica de Konoha. –No será fácil.

A partir de ese día Sasuke y Karin dejaron de tener tantas misiones y a Karin se le había asignado un grupo fijo. Sus compañeros, los antiguos integrantes del grupo 8, Kiba y Shino le dieron la bienvenida sin reservas. Karin y Hanabi se veían mucho más y pudo ayudarle a planear su boda.

La relación entre Karin y Naruto parecía volverse más fuerte cada día.

A Karin, particularmente le gustaba cuando inesperadamente Naruto llegaba a su apartamento y se apoyaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con su chaqueta abierta, luciendo una camisa negra de malla ninja apretada donde se traslucían sus pectorales marcados, el viento movía su cabello y la llamaba por su nombre. Duraban horas en las cálidas noches de verano desnudos sobre el piso de la habitación después de haber el hecho el amor mirando los peces que nadaban tranquilamente en el acuario, siendo iluminados por la luz azul que este tenía instalado, acompañados por una o dos botellas de sake, hablando de las misiones que habían tenido y de cómo le desagradaban los insectos de Shino o como a Naruto le divertía enseñarle a Sai sobre las emociones y las mujeres.

A Naruto por su parte le gustaba pasar sus dedos entre el cabello de Karin mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho. El olor a rosas, el color y la suavidad de su cabello lo intoxicaban, la silueta de su amante la tenía grabada en su mente, era una escultura pulida de mármol blanco flexible. Se sorprendía a sí mismo en las noches cuando duraba horas contemplando a Karin, su respiración calmada y profunda, el movimiento de sus pechos y el brillo que a veces la luna reflejaba sobre su cabello, luz de luna que traspasaba por las ventanas sin cortinas del apartamento de Karin.

Trataba siempre de complacerla. Una de las lecciones que Jiraya le había dejado precisamente fue un consejo sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres en la intimidad, siempre pensar en el placer de su amante. Así fue como actuó cuando Jiraya lo dejó aquella noche en aquel lugar donde estuvo por primera vez con una mujer sin nombre, que lo dejo a la madrugada. Con Karin era más que complaciente. Era dominante, exigente, era profesor y alumno al mismo tiempo. Cuando estaba con ella el tiempo se detenía y el fuego los consumía. A veces soñaba que ella estaba hecha de lava ardiente que brillaba en la noche y le señalaba el camino a casa, no tenía miedo de tocarla porque no lo quemaba sino que también lo convertía en lava y luego los dos brillaban en la oscuridad. Era uno de sus sueños favoritos.

Karin siempre se excitaba cuando recordaba como Naruto tocaba sus caderas y la curva que se formaba en el final de su espalda y el principio de sus nalgas. A veces ocurría en los lugares menos propicios o en momentos poco indicados, lo que hacía que deseara que el tiempo pasara rápido para volver a ver a su amado y revivir lo que eran recuerdos, aplacando sus deseos con sus besos que la ahogaban de placer. Ningún amante de su vida pasada había sido como Naruto ya que realmente ninguno la había amado, la habían usado pero no amado. Con ningún otro había sentido como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su vientre cuando él se corría dentro de ella. Con él se sentía feliz, se sentía una mujer plena y amada y hacer el amor con él era algo tan natural y predestinado como lo era respirar o comer, no había maldad, culpa o perversión alguna. Lo amaba con locura.

Fueron meses felices para Karin y Naruto.


	12. TALLA 4

TALLA 4

-¡Aghh Maldición! Pero no entiendo… estos shorts parecen haber encogido.

Naruto observaba desde la cama, desnudo y divertido como Karin intentaba abrocharse sus shorts.

-Tal vez encogieron en la lavada. O tal vez estas comiendo mucho ramen.

-¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY GORDA?-Grito Karin con una cara de puño.

-Emmm noo, estas delgada como siempre, emm creo iré a ver a Sai- Evitando la furia de Karin, Naruto se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, saliendo por la ventana como un relámpago antes de que fuera víctima de los puños de una Karin ofendida.

-Ugh maldito cierre…, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Karin siguió luchando con sus shorts intentando abrocharlos sin éxito. Luego de varios minutos se rindió y decidió usar una falta negra del mismo largo de los shorts que le quedaba mejor debido a su tela stretch. Cuando Karin estuvo lista se dirigió a la tienda en donde se encontraría con Hanabi. Solo quedaban dos semanas para la boda y aún no había comprado el vestido. Como dama de honor, estaba dentro de sus obligaciones acompañar a la novia a elegir su vestido y de paso comprar el de ella. Sakura también estaría allí.

Estaba a una cuadra de llegar a la tienda de vestidos de novia cuando pudo ver que Naruto se encontraba observando una vitrina en particular, él no se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba cerca y que lo estaba mirando. Estaba bastante concentrado en lo que había detrás de la vitrina a tal punto que inclusive tenía la boca un poco abierta, sin embargo de pronto se incorporó, cerro su boca y apretó sus puños y desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando Karin se acercó a donde hacía unos segundos había estado Naruto se percató de que la vitrina que estaba observando era precisamente la tienda de vestidos de novia y que al otro lado del vidrio había una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, hablando y riendo con Hanabi… llevando un vestido de novia.

-¡Hola Hanabi, Sakura!

-Hola Karin, ¡ven tú también pruébate un vestido!, es muy divertido jajaja

-Pero Hanabi, yo no me voy a casar

-…todavia,- y guiño el ojo- igual no importa, Sakura tampoco se va a casar y se probó uno de los vestidos.

-vamos es divertido, ¿Qué talla eres?

-4

-creo que este te quedará bien

Karin se dejó llevar por el humor de las otras chicas y accedió a probarse el vestido.

-Pero que pasaaaaaa

-¿Qué pasó Karin?

-No me abrocha, creo que me queda algo pequeño.

-Bueno ya yo decía que no eras talla 4

-¡SI SOY TALLA 4!- Definitivamente no era el mejor día para probarse ropa

Pronto llegó el día de la boda de Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi Hyüga.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-hermosa.- Le dijo besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura, lo cual la hizo suspirar profundo

-vamos no nos podemos demorar, tu eres el padrino y yo la dama de honor- dijo Karin cerrando los ojos disfrutando las caricias de Naruto por un segundo, para luego darse la vuelta y darle un beso en los labios.

-Está bien y solo porque soy el que tiene las sortijas. Si llegara tarde Sasuke me mata con su sharingan.

-jajajaa

La boda fue hermosa. Una boda de verano. Hanabi se veía como una hada espectral en su vestido blanco elegido para combinar con el color perla de sus ojos. Todas las chicas suspiraron cuando vieron entrar a Sasuke en su kimono ceremonial, el cual tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha en su espalda. Hinata había llegado junto a Garaa y su vientre ya estaba abultado. Todos se habían vestido con sus mejores trajes y la aldea había sido decorada con rosas blancas y azules, representando a los dos clanes que se unirían ese día. Después del sí de la pareja empezó una gran fiesta llena de comida y bebida de primera calidad y música a todo volumen.

-Creo que no me siento muy bien- Dijo Karin cerrando momentáneamente los ojos para luego abrirlos y parpadear rápidamente. –Creo que comí algo en mal estado.

-Te ves algo pálida- Hinata le dijo con preocupación –Así lucia cuando me entere que estaba embarazada jajajaja, ¿Estas embarazada Karin?

-¿Eh?, no, no claro que no. Imposible

-¿Segura?

Karin había tenido siempre claro que ella nunca tendría hijos. Lo había oído mencionar alguna vez de boca de Orochimaru, encontrándose ella sobre una mesa de cirugía, siendo objeto de los experimientos de su primer maestro.

-Si segura- Dijo sonriendo con dificultad debido a que se sentía mareada. –Iré al baño por un momento.- Karin se dirigió al baño tropezando un poco con la gente.

-Mmmm creo que no está bien, buscaré a Naruto para avisarle.- Le dijo Hinata a su esposo a lo cual asintió. Hinata buscó por todo el salón y no había podido dar con Naruto. Pudo ver que había un balcón en el cual se podía ver dos personas charlando amenamente. Se acercó con cautela por si alguno de ellos no era Naruto y evitar interrumpir innecesariamente. Sin embargo las siluetas de la pareja correspondían a Naruto y a otra kunoichi amiga suya… Sakura. Él estaba señalando el cielo explicándole a Sakura las constelaciones que se podían observar mientras que ella con una copa en la mano estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Hinata podía escuchar su conversación.

-Mira Sakura esa de alla es Orión, a este lado están las pleyades y aquí está la osa mayor.

-No Naruto, esa no es Orión, es esa- Sakura señalaba un conjunto de estrellas.

-No, no es esa. Ero-senin me lo explico bien, mira Sakura son esas-Naruto había tomado la mano de Sakura para señalar con ella las estrellas correctas. Al hacerlo prácticamente la había abrazado y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Debido al silencio que se introdujo de pronto en su amena conversación Naruto bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Sakura. El rostro de ella se encontraba levemente sonrojado lo cual le había parecido encantador, combinaba a la perfección con el vestido color rosa pálido y su cabello recogido hacia que sus ojos color esmeralda se vieran más grandes, los cuales brillaban con una chispa que Naruto no había visto antes. Él se quedó hipnotizado por esta visión, mientras que Sakura se iba acercando peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¿Naruto-Kun?

Al oír su nombre Naruto liberó la mano de Sakura y se alejó de ella. Lo hizo tan rápido que parecía que hubiera estado haciendo algo indebido. Pronto recupero la compostura.

-Ah Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Karin, no se siente bien.

Naruto se alarmó y rápidamente fue a encontrarse con Karin. Hinata lo siguió junto con Sakura. Esta última no pudo sostener la mirada que la primera le estaba dando.

Naruto encontró a Karin en el piso del baño. Estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a un cuarto más cómodo. Sakura y Hinata lo siguieron.

-Sakura por favor dime que tiene.- La voz de Naruto estaba llena de preocupación

-Mmmm parece un poco de debilidad. Tal vez algo le hizo daño. Tendría que hacerle unos exámenes en el hospital.- Karin fue despertando.

-¿D..on..de estoy?

-Estamos en la fiesta de matrimonio de mi hermana Karin, ¿estás bien?

-Si…, creo. Me siento algo débil. Quiero ir a casa.- Naruto ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él y salieron con rumbo a su casa, no sin antes despedirse de la nueva pareja de casados.

Tan pronto llegaron a casa Karin se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo y se recostó en la cama para luego caer dormida. Naruto estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando Sai llegó con un mensaje.

-Naruto. ¿Cómo esta Karin?. Sakura me comentó que no se sentía bien.

-Cansada. Mañana irá al hospital a hacerse algunos exámenes.

-Sasuke y Hanabi saldrán de luna de miel mañana. Son dos AMBU menos. Tendrás turnos dobles un par de días empezando mañana.

-¿A qué horas necesitan que este en el cuartel general?

-A primera hora.

-Iré después de acompañar a Karin al hospital.

-Creo que hay una misión urgente. No puedes faltar. Si no vas tú, Tsunade mandara a por Sasuke sin importar que este recién casado. Tu sabes cómo es ella.- Naruto apretó sus dientes. Esto lo notó Sai.

-Yo puedo ir con ella al hospital y la acompañare de vuelta a casa. No te preocupes ella estará bien.

Naruto observó fijamente a Sai por unos momentos para luego posar su mirada en Karin. No estaba muy contento con la idea pero acepto. Lo menos que podía hacer por Sasuke era darle algo de tiempo.

Tan pronto Karin despertó notó que Naruto no estaba. En su lugar estaba Sai.

-Sai, hola. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Hola, buenos días. Naruto tuvo que ir a una misión AMBU urgente. Yo le prometí que te acompañaría al hospital.

-No es necesario ir al hospital- Al decir esto Karin se levantó de la cama para luego volver a sentarse. El mareo había vuelto.

-Creo que si es necesario.

-Umm…, está bien-Dijo Karin tomándose la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer. Pronto se duchó, vistió y trato de comer algo sin éxito. Sai la acompaño hasta el hospital y espero a que Shizune, la doctora de turno, le practicara exámenes de rutina.

-Karin, ya tenemos los resultados de tus exámenes.

-bueno shizune-san, ¿Qué tengo?

Shizune levantó su mirada de los papeles para observar a Karin.

-Tienes algo más de un mes de embarazo.


	13. PERDIDAS

-¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de esto?

Shizune levantó su mirada y la fijó en la chica que estaba sentada en la camilla. No se veía como la una vez enemiga de Konoha, fría y calculadora Kunoichi servidora del traidor de Orochimaru. Ahora en frente de ella estaba una chica con una expresión de terror y algo de angustia, su nivel de amenaza era cercano a cero. Sintió algo de pena por ella y su tono se relajó un poco.

-Cuando las Kunoichis quedan en embarazo el chakra se redistruye de tal manera que ayude en el desarrollo del bebe lo que hace que las habilidades especiales como la tuya se vean… distorsionadas, disminuidas. Es por eso que inmediatamente se tiene conocimiento de ese estado se retira a las kunoichis del servicio activo, además de que es peligroso que hagan misiones obviamente.

-veo…

-Karin… felicitaciones- le ofreció una sonrisa sincera que en ese momento hizo que Karin saliera poco a poco del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Karin salió del consultorio con muchas preguntas, suposiciones y planes en su cabeza. Sai se encontraba en la sala de espera, aguardando que saliera de consulta.

-¡Karin!- la llamó levantándose del sillón. Ella ya iba saliendo del piso y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal olvidando que Sai la había acompañado. -¿algo está mal?

-ah Sai…, emm no, no, estoy bien- le dijo distraídamente.

-¿estas segura?

-sí, no te preocupes. Sai…

-¿sí?

-iré a comprar algo de ropa, preferiría estar sola. Gracias por acompañarme.- le sonrió rápidamente y salió de igual forma sin esperar respuesta de Sai, dejándolo un poco confundido.

-Creo que necesito repasar el libro de nuevo.

Se encontraba frente a su espejo y estaba rodeada de muchas bolsas de compras. El llegaría pronto de su misión AMBU según le había dicho Sai en el camino al hospital esa mañana. Aún no lo podía creer. Cerró sus ojos y concentro toda su atención en el flujo de su chakra. Si era cierto lo que decía Shizune, podría ver las desviaciones de chakra. Los puntos de chakra de sus piernas y brazos seguían intactos y el flujo era normal, el que iba desde su cabeza y pecho igualmente no presentaban cambio alguno, sin embargo en su vientre todo había cambiado. Los hilos de chakra se contorsionaban de formas que antes no lo hacían y se conectaban todos en un punto brillante. Poso su mano en donde se encontraba el punto y pudo ver que centelleaba un poco mientras suavemente acariciaba su vientre.

Desde ese momento todo su pasado triste y mórbido parecía haberse derretido, la calidez y el amor que ahora sentía por aquel puntito la embargaba de una forma que sentía que ya no podía odiar a nadie, ni sentir rencor o remordimiento. Ya no le importaba lo que había pasado con Orochimaru y podría fácilmente perdonar a Sasuke, inclusive hubiera podido abrazar a el cara de pez si hubiera estado ahí.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que Naruto la había estado observando recostado en la ventana como siempre lo hacía.

-¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

-dímelo tú, eres la ninja sensorial

-Naruto yo…, yo estoy embarazada…..- Pensó que lo mejor era decirlo sin anestesia, de un solo tirón. Después de decirlo tuvo mucho miedo y pensó que fueron siglos el tiempo que paso entre el momento en que lo dijo y la reacción de Naruto.

3 meses después

Había sido un día sin nubes, completamente despejado y hacía calor, aún era verano. También fue el día en el que Karin salía del consultorio de Ino cuando su vida cambio.

Por lo general las cosas malas llegan a la vida sin preaviso. Ella temía que todo lo que le había pasado últimamente era tan bueno y especial que no era algo que debía dar por sentado, que probablemente era una trampa del destino, el darle mucha felicidad para luego halarle el tapete bajo sus pies haciéndola caer de forma vergonzosa. Desde pequeña no esperaba nada de nadie, nunca confiaba en nadie ya que todos se habían aprovechado de ella y por lo tanto estas circunstancias habían hecho de ella una persona dura y calculadora.

Ese día pensó que era una estúpida al pensar que eso iba a cambiar de alguna forma con Naruto. Con su sonrisa cálida, sus ojos azules, su personalidad extrovertida y su especial forma de ver el mundo, era el hombre perfecto para engañar su corazón, ya que era todo lo contrario a los hombres de los que había estado enamorada en el pasado y con los que había sufrido y por lo tanto se había permitido confiar en el sin contemplaciones.

Pero realmente, ¿había sido algo que no había visto venir?, o simplemente se había negado a ver o a aceptar todas aquellas pistas que tal vez la providencia le había estado presentando todos esos meses desde el momento en que empezó su relación con Naruto, tratando de hacerla entender que algo estaba mal de que había algo que no encajaba y que seguramente por no enfrentarlo a tiempo, ese algo ya no se presentaría como pista sino como un balde de agua fría o como un golpe directo a la cara. Karin ya no sabía nada de nada.

Al salir del consultorio de Ino, y dar dos pasos con dirección a la salida, pudo ver a Sakura y a Naruto en un consultorio besándose apasionadamente.

Quedo completamente congelada al ver esa escena romántica en la cual su novio participaba pero ella no era la protagonista. Su corazón se hundió y sintió que las piernas no la iban a sostener. Los colores del mundo se tornaron opacos y los rostros familiares se convertían en lienzos blancos, en desconocidos ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto la hubiera engañado de esa forma? Se sintió enferma y corrió al baño en donde devolvió lo poco que le quedaba de contenido a su estómago. Estuvo de rodillas frente a la tasa del baño en shock e hiperventilando no supo cuánto tiempo. Ya no quería estar allí, ya no soportaba el aire que respiraba, no quería volver a verlo en la vida ya no le importaba nada.

Se levantó con dificultad y salió del hospital caminando lentamente. No quería llegar a su casa así que rápidamente decidió que necesitaba ver a Hanabi y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su casa. Rogaba para que Sasuke no estuviera allí.

-Hanabi…- solo pudo pronunciar eso antes de echarse a llorar sobre los brazos de su amiga

-¡Karin! Pero, ¿Qué pasó?

-no puedo…, no puedo…

-ven sigue, tienes que tomar algo

Hanabi acomodó a Karin en la sala mientras iba a la cocina a traer un té para tranquilizarla y para hacerle señas a Sasuke para que no saliera. Ella sabía muy bien que Karin no soportaba la presencia de Sasuke y su intuición le decía que lo mejor era que no saliera, él sin embargo se acomodó en una esquina de la misma escuchando sin problemas la conversación que iban a tener su esposa y su ex compañera. Minutos después, Hanabi entraba en la sala con una taza de té.

-bebe.

-Hanabi, ¿Qué sabes de Sakura?, ¿ella en quien está interesada ahora?- Karin preguntó entre sollozos

Hanabi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Karin, de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos de los ex compañeros del equipo 7.

-…

-vamos Hanabi ¡dímelo!, ¡DIMELO!, no soy de cristal no me voy a romper.

-Karin…, no sé nada. Solo sé que ellos actúan de una forma… más que cercana… a veces cuando están juntos…, pero nunca pude comprobar nada ¡te lo juro!, ¡te lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente!

-¿desde hace cuánto?- Hanabi dudo en contestarle, pero sabía que en esos momentos su amistad estaba siendo puesta a prueba, no podía mentirle.

-la primera vez, fue aquella noche cuando íbamos a encontrarnos con el señor feudal. Acampamos cerca de su castillo

-¿primera vez?- Sentía como su corazón se seguía rompiendo. Era increíble como una frase de cajón podría ser tan cierta, Karin efectivamente sentía como el corazón se rasgaba con cada pieza de información que recibía de su amiga. Pesadas lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas

-luego en la forma como actuó en la pelea del castillo del oriente, protegiendo a Sakura de esa forma, y también en nuestra boda…

Hanabi recordaba con precisión algo que le había contado su hermana antes de irse a su luna de miel.

-fue una boda preciosa, estoy muy feliz por ti Hana-chan

-gracias onee-san- Hanabi le dio un abrazo afectuoso a su hermana mayor.

-ahora me pregunto quiénes serán los próximos en casarse

-creo que será Naruto y Karin, ¿no los has visto? Parece que estuvieran hechos de caramelo no se despegan un segundo

-… no estaría tan segura de eso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

\- tal vez no sea nada, o tal vez lo esté mal interpretando pero…

-¿pero?

-me parece que Naruto todavía siente algo por Sakura, los vi en el balcón y …

-¿y?

-estaban solos y parecía que interrumpí algo… intimo… no se Hana-chan no me hagas caso- se iba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, más aun al ver la cara de Hanabi la cual se volvía más roja, característico en su hermana pequeña cuando estaba furiosa.

-vamos Hanabi, se nos hace tarde-Sasuke interrumpió la charla

-después hablamos con más calma

Ambas hermanas se despidieron y Hanabi salía con Sasuke con destino a su luna de miel.

Karin sollozo fuertemente. Hanabi la abrazo y la sostuvo.

-Gracias Hanabi, eres una buena amiga.- Hanabi se asustó, en su voz había algo de decisión, ya no lloraba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-no lo sé…, simplemente creo que iré a descansar un poco.

-por favor quédate aquí

-no- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida -estaré bien, gracias Hanabi.

-espera ¡Karin!

Ya era noche cuando Karin salió precipitadamente de la casa de Hanabi.

Sasuke salió del rincón donde se había encontrado escondido hacia unos minutos.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Hanabi cerró los ojos y suspiro. –Creo que se dio cuenta de que Naruto aún siente algo por Sakura.

-Estúpido Naruto. Sakura siempre ha sido su debilidad más grande. Ahora por no saber controlarse y definir las cosas está echando todo a perder.

-Sasuke… me preocupa Karin, pero no puedo ir tras ella ahora, mi hermana me necesita, mi sobrino nacerá en cualquier momento.

-Es mejor que sigamos nuestros planes. Ve siguiendo a Suna. Cuidare de Karin hasta que Naruto vuelva de la misión AMBU en la que está. No solo tendrá que dar explicaciones a Karin…

Hanabi asintió y procedió a seguir preparando su viaje a Suna. Habían planeado salir esa tarde a Suna debido a la cercanía de la fecha de nacimiento del primogénito del Kazekage y su querida hermana mayor. No podía dejar de sentirse mal por Karin, pero también pensó, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Sasuke hiciera las paces con ella y pudiera por fin empezar a perdonarse por el mal que había impartido a inocentes en el pasado.

Karin estaba recostada sobre su cama. Había caído en un tormentoso sueño debido al cansancio y al hecho de haber llorado toda la mañana. La sed la despertó. Se incorporó y se acomodó su ropa. El dolor de cabeza que tenía por haber llorado era peor al de la resaca más fuerte que recordaba haber sufrido. No podía creer aun lo que había visto. Se puso de pie y observó la fotografía que se había tomado con Naruto y que reposaba sobre la repisa de la mesa donde se acomodaba su amado acuario. Se veían muy felices. Pensó en ese momento que Naruto era el mejor actor que había conocido, realmente era un ninja excelente… la había engañado a ella, la mejor ninja sensorial de la aldea, inclusive, podría decirse hasta del mundo shinobi. Arrojando la fotografía dentro del acuario, se dirigió al apartamento de Naruto, tal vez encontraría más información, algo que la hiciera entender por qué.

En el no encontró mayor cosa, Naruto no era apegado a muchas cosas materiales. Sin embargo, en una caja bajo la cama, Karin encontró la antigua fotografía del equipo 7. La observó largo rato. Lo entendió todo con solo observar por unos minutos como Naruto miraba a Sakura en la fotografía. También recordó como la había protegido y como la miraba aquella vez en el puente cuando Sasuke intento matarla. Naruto estaba destinado a estar con Sakura, ella solo había sido una intrusa en una historia en la que no estaba invitada y bien sabía que la historia no favorece a los intrusos. Dejó caer el retrato al suelo y se dirigió de vuelta a su apartamento. Se sentía mal y a cada paso que daba sentía que el dolor de una punzada fuerte en su vientre se incrementaba. Quería descansar, sin embargo no bien había alcanzado la puerta de su casa cuando un dolor especialmente punzante en su vientre la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sabía que era algo malo, sentía un líquido cálido deslizarse entre sus piernas. Esto la alarmó, estaba sangrando y no debía sangrar, no cuando se tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Debía ir rápidamente al hospital. Como pudo se levantó pero al intentar bajar las escaleras otra fuerte punzada la hizo trastabillar, rodando por estas hasta la segunda planta del edificio quedando inconsciente.


	14. SENTIMIENTOS ENTERRADOS

Sasuke después de despedir a Hanabi en el camino que lleva de Konoha a Suna, se dirigió a la dirección en donde sabia vivía Karin. Estaba verdaderamente furioso con Naruto por hacer sufrir a su antigua compañera, ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente bajo su mano y no permitiría que su estúpido amigo le hiciera más daño; ella realmente merecía ser feliz. Ya podía observar el edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía. Era de noche y la iluminación del sector no era la mejor, pero él que había estado entre las sombras por mucho tiempo estaba acostumbrado a ver los detalles que ellas ocultaban sin problemas. Fue por eso que pudo observar un bulto en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del edificio, el cual se encontraba inmóvil y tenía forma humana. Un mal presentimiento lo hizo precipitarse rápidamente a donde la sombra se encontraba para luego encontrar a Karin, inconsciente.

-¡Karin, Karin, despierta! Mierda…

Sasuke se había dado cuenta que Karin estaba sangrando abundantemente. La tomo entre sus brazos y escogiendo el camino más corto se encaminó hacia el hospital, saltando sobre los tejados de los edificios si era necesario. Karin momentáneamente recobró la conciencia y esforzándose pudo ver la sombra de la silueta de Sasuke la cual se delineaba contra el cielo estrellado y pensó en la ironía que era la vida.

Tres meses antes

-Naruto yo…, yo estoy embarazada….. Pensó que lo mejor era decirlo sin anestesia, de un solo tirón. Después de decirlo tuvo mucho miedo y pensó que fueron siglos el tiempo que paso entre el momento en que lo dijo y la reacción de Naruto.

Naruto por su parte, en shock, lentamente entro en el apartamento, bajando del alfeizar de la ventana, quedando de pie. Rio nerviosamente mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos rojos de Karin que lo observaban, con una mezcla de miedo y expectación. Ya que Naruto no decía nada, Karin bajó la mirada algo decepcionada y se sentó frente al acuario observando como los pececitos nadaban sin preocupaciones entre las algas. Después de unos minutos se recostó sobre el suelo, desviando su mirada a la ventana contraria a por la que Naruto había entrado observando el cielo azul, estaba atardeciendo.

Naruto la observaba desde su altura. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado entre el momento en que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada hasta que se percató que ella estaba acostada en el suelo y los rayos del atardecer caían sobre su cuerpo, se había quedado petrificado. Él no había planeado tener hijos, demonios, ni siquiera había pensado si alguna vez quería tener una familia. El único pensamiento que tenía hacia futuro era el de ser Hokage, el resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a pensar cosas a corto plazo, como la siguiente misión, el siguiente lugar que quería que Karin conociera, tal vez algún día pedirle que se casara con el si todavía lo seguía aguantando…, pero ¿hijos?, no eso no lo había pensado. Sin saber que hacer se acostó junto a Karin quedando los dos uno al lado del otro.

Karin al sentirlo cerca de ella tomó su mano y la dirigió a su vientre

-mira, está aquí- dirigía uno de los poderosos dedos del shinobi, deslizándolo y acariciando su piel en el proceso, a un punto específico en su vientre. Naruto se incorporó y sonrió. A pesar de que no lo habían planeado, su instinto le decía que todo iba a estar bien y que si bien tenía un poco de miedo, las cosas se resolverían de alguna forma. Siempre había sido así, siempre tenía una perspectiva positiva de las cosas. Apoyo toda su mano sobre el vientre de su novia mientras le dirigía una mirada profunda a sus ojos. Por su parte Karin se había levantado levemente, recostándose sobre sus antebrazos mirándolo de igual forma a sus ojos. En aquellos ojos rojos, pudo observar Naruto, miedo y una petición de comprensión y protección.

-Tengo miedo Naruto- Karin se había lanzado a abrazarlo fuertemente

-Karin…, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo… es una promesa, sabes que te amo, nunca te dejare- y la abrazo aún más fuerte. Tenía miedo también, pero encontrarían maneras de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. –Solo tenemos que aprender cómo cuidar un bebe…, no puede ser tan difícil, comen papilla y duermen todo el día

-los primeros meses solo toman leche Naruto…- le decía mientras se aferraba a él hablando contra su pecho

\- ¡si ves! Ya sabes cosas, no será tan difícil

Karin se apartó un poco para ver la cara de Naruto y mirándose a los ojos soltaron ambos una gran carcajada. Eran muy jóvenes, pero muchos otros habían estado en su misma situación y habían sobrevivido. Ellos tampoco eran tan estúpidos como para no saber cómo actuar. Karin se sintió reconfortada y después de todo feliz de como todo había salido. No tenían mucho dinero pero si se tenían el uno al otro y eso para ella era suficiente.

Karin se sentó frente a Naruto pasando sus piernas sobre las de él, estirando sus brazos para colocarlos sobre los hombros de él y así poder acariciar su cabello dorado, se besaron un buen rato y Karin procedió a contarle como había sido todo esa mañana, como se había enterado, que le había dicho Shizune sobre sus facultades sensoriales, que había comprado y demás detalles de su vida. Naruto la escuchaba mientras fijaba su mirada en sus labios y en la forma en que su cabello rojo se movía con sensualidad, definitivamente había escogido a una mujer muy hermosa para ser la mamá de su bebe. Sonrió y tuvo la necesidad de besarla hasta que no pudiera más.

-… y entonces me compre unos shorts más amplios y… ughhh- Naruto le besaba el cuello acercándola más hacia el con una mano en su espalda y la otra en sus shorts.

De nuevo los peces fueron los únicos testigos de la pasión y el amor en casa de Karin.

A partir de ese día nadie podía negar que Naruto brillaba de felicidad. Caminaba por las calles con la cabeza en alto, lleno de orgullo, inclusive se podía decir que se veía más masculino de algún modo. Esto lo notaba Karin y muchas otras mujeres entre ellas… Sakura.

Ella supo por boca de Shizune, de la noticia de que Naruto iba a ser papá… nada más y nada menos que con la ex traidora de Karin. Hasta ese momento Sakura no guardaba ningún resentimiento contra Karin. Ella después de todo era ahora una de sus compañeras kunoichi y no había hecho nada malo para merecer odios y malos deseos, pero había cometido un error al meterse con Naruto. Sakura siempre considero a Naruto como su amigo back-up. Nunca había conseguido seguirle la corriente a todas las insinuaciones que el chico dorado le hacía ya que no lo consideraba lo suficientemente atractivo para salir con él y por lo tanto le daba el tratamiento de hermanito menor. Sin embargo esos sentimientos empezaron a cambiar desde que termino la cuarta guerra ninja específicamente unos meses antes de la boda de Hanabi y Sasuke.

Tal vez era la soledad o el contraste de su situación respecto a los de sus compañeros de equipo lo que la hizo más susceptible a los partidos disponibles para ella en Konoha. Sus dos compañeros estaban con Kunoichis fuertes y hermosas. Sasuke había encontrado la felicidad con Hanabi y sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus posibilidades de entablar algo más que una relación de amistad con Sasuke eran cercanas a cero o mejor cero absoluto. Por otra parte Naruto solo había estado con Karin por un par de meses, no era una relación duradera se decía, podía acabar en cualquier momento, realmente no veía a Naruto muy enamorado. Especialmente por los momentos que ellos dos habían pasado en aquella misión junto al castillo del señor feudal y la subsiguiente pelea. Por lo tanto pensó que la relación de esos dos era más bien de amigos con derechos, una más bien sexual y no profunda. Luego Sakura se enteraría de que Karin estaba embarazada al parecer de Naruto. Pudo solo pensar que el estar en ese estado era una trampa de Karin para hacer que Naruto se quedara junto a ella, debido a que era obvio para Sakura, la llama de la pasión entre ellos se estaba agotando y Karin no sabía cómo retenerlo por más tiempo. Después de todo, Naruto era uno de los mejores partidos de Konoha, además de tener un cuerpo exquisito, su actitud masculina y descomplicada, su cabello dorado, algo más largo, casi como lo usará el cuarto Hokage y sus nuevas ropas de AMBU era un chico con un buen corazón, transparente y leal y en consecuencia cualquier chica que estuviera con el haría lo imposible por mantenerlo a su lado.

Era probable según la lógica de Sakura que el bebe que estuviera esperando Karin ni siquiera fuera de Naruto. Los rumores que corrían por la aldea apuntaban a que la chica pelirroja era algo descomplicada con los hombres, por no decir promiscua. Esto basándose en cómo había actuado cuando fue apresada e interrogada la primera vez que puso un pie en Konoha y luego como fue detrás de Sasuke, insinuándosele sin vergüenza, exponiéndose a la mirada de todos y dejarse tratar como una batería de chakra dejando absorber su energía mediante mordidas non-sanctas. Definitivamente Karin no era la mujer ideal para Naruto, pensaba Sakura y por lo tanto no sentiría ninguna culpa dándole rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por él, sentimientos que desde hacía algún tiempo se venían intensificando. Eventualmente descubriría a Karin como lo que realmente era frente a Naruto y él podría comprobar que solo podría confiar en ella. Fue así como cada vez que Naruto tenía que ir al hospital por cualquier cuestión, se aseguraba de que las enfermeras le comunicaran su llegada para así atenderlo personalmente. Le extendía sonrisas sensuales y si tenía alguna herida lo acaricia de más cuando la curaba, le preguntaba por su día y reía a carcajadas si Naruto decía algún chiste.

Naruto aunque se caracterizaba por ser un poco despistado, si sintió el cambio y logro captar algunas miradas que solo podía comparar con las que le hacía Karin cuando lo veía sin camisa. Esto lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo y no sabía porque. Se suponía que él había superado los sentimientos por ella desde hacía algún buen tiempo. Había decidido con su corazón y su mente alineados y de acuerdo, que Sakura ya no sería ningún interés romántico para él, que ella solo sería una buena amiga y no más. Por lo tanto se sorprendía a si mismo disfrutando de esos avances que Sakura estaba haciendo últimamente. Fue así que Sakura observando que Naruto no la rechazaba, pensó que su teoría respecto a la relación de Naruto y Karin era correcta y procedió como procedió aquel día en los consultorios del hospital.

Ese día Karin tenía un control prenatal con Ino y al mismo tiempo Naruto tenía una reunión con Tsunade respecto a una misión AMBU en la cual se iba a demorar fuera de la aldea una semana, como mínimo.

-Tan pronto como salga de la reunión con la anciana, salgo para el hospital.

-No quiero que te vayas por tanto tiempo-decía Karin mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba acariciando su ancha espalda.

-solo será una semana- le decía mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de Karin –te traeré un regalo

-¿ah sí? ¿Se podría saber qué?

-no, es una sorpresa.

Karin bajo su mano y rozando la tela de su pantalón. -¿estás seguro que no me quieres decir?

Naruto cerró los ojos disfrutando del roce de sus manos contra su pantalón por un momento para luego abrirlos y mirar con ojos un poco nublados por el deseo a su querida novia.

-mmmm…., seguro.- Le dijo en casi un susurro a lo que Karin respondió retirando su mano rápidamente del lugar en donde se encontraba, refunfuñando un poco al ver que el rubio no cedía a sus tácticas.

-está bien, ¡pero espero que sea algo bueno!

-lo será- Naruto le sonreía triunfante, usualmente ella ganaba en esas batallas y siempre le sacaba la información que quería. –Nos vemos en el hospital- la beso en los labios y salió por la ventana con rumbo a la torre de la Hokage, mientras que Karin se disponía a arreglarse para ir a su cita médica.

-Naruto esta misión es extremadamente importante. Ha sido planeada por meses y no puedes saltarte ningún paso, ser descuidado o impuntual. Serás el capitán de este grupo, contigo ira Yamato, Shikamaru y Choji. Confiamos en ti Naruto… si algo sale mal en esta misión es posible que la paz que hemos disfrutado estos años se vea amenazada.- El ambiente en la oficina de la Hokage era tan tenso que se podía oír hasta la caída de un alfiler.

-Tú eres el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea y por lo tanto se te ha asignado a esta misión. Por lo que comprenderás que es una misión muy delicada y solo el mejor podría llevarla a cabo. Shikamaru junto con Inoichi han planeado esta misión por meses y por lo tanto debes seguir al pie de la letra lo que él te señale. ¿Entendido?

-Hai. ¿Tenemos que partir ya? Había quedado con Karin en el hospital.

-No, Naruto, nos vemos en una hora exactamente en la puerta de la aldea. No seas impuntual. – Le dijo de forma cansina Shikamaru.

Escuchando esto, Naruto salió rápidamente del edificio de la Hokage con dirección al hospital. Cuando llegó allí se percató que no le había preguntado a Karin por el número de consultorio en el que tenía su cita. Una de las enfermeras se percató de la presencia del joven y rápidamente fue a informarle a su jefa Sakura. Ella salió rápidamente para recibir a Naruto.

-¡Hola Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Sakura-chan, quede con Karin de encontrarme con ella en el consultorio de Ino pero no recuerdo cual es el número.

-Amm, ven creo saber dónde está atendiendo Ino esta mañana.- Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio por un laberinto de pasillos.

-Vaya Sakura-chan, no sabía que el hospital pudiera tener tantos consultorios…

Sakura apretó la mano de Naruto y le disparó una mirada sensual acompañada de una media sonrisa, lo cual confundió sobremanera a Naruto. Sakura rápidamente hizo que entrara a un consultorio. Era un cuarto de bodega donde se almacenaban medicamentos de uso cotidiano y por lo tanto estaba bien iluminada y la puerta tenía una ventana por la cual se podía ver hacia dentro pero no se podía ver hacia afuera. Esto era una medida de seguridad, usualmente las personas al ver desde adentro que no pueden ver hacia afuera se confiaban en que no estaban siendo vistas

-S..Sakura-chan…, no entiendo ¿q…que hacemos aquí?

-Naruto….-dijo Sakura evidentemente nerviosa –Yo no sé dónde está Karin en este momento

-Si, veo que no está aquí … ¿Qué quieres?- Naruto estaba un poco confundido y no sabía bien que hacer. Sus emociones estaban descontroladas y su corazón estaba un poco acelerado.

-supe que te vas a una misión muy importante. Tsunade-sama me contó y quería despedirme de ti. No quiero que te pase nada Naruto-kun, eres una persona muy importante para mí- Mientras decía todo eso ella se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto. Le tomó las manos y lo miraba a los ojos, su voz era casi un susurro y tenía un sonrojo marcado lo cual la hacía ver adorable ante los ojos de cualquier hombre. Naruto no pudo escapar a ese hechizo que era la boca de Sakura y sin darse cuenta estaban besándose apasionadamente. Duraron así unos momentos hasta que algo en la cabeza de Naruto hizo click. Rápidamente se separó de ella frunciendo el ceño. Ella se llevó sus manos al pecho y al ver como estaba él, desvió su mirada de la de Naruto.

-Esto…, esto está mal.

-Naruto-kun yo…

-Sakura, es muy tarde para nosotros. Yo amo a Karin. Ahora estoy con ella. – Esto último enfureció a Sakura

-¡ELLA NO ES DIGNA DE TI! ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que dicen por ahí?, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como llegó a Konoha y luego como se fue detrás de Sasuke?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese bebe es tuyo, bien podría ser de Sasu…- Naruto la detuvo sosteniéndola fuertemente por sus brazos empujándola contra un estante que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡No hables de ella, no sabes nada!- Le dijo en un susurro amenazante. La miraba furioso, con algo de repulsión y decepcionado, no solo de ella si no de él mismo. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan fácil en su coqueteo?, ¿Cómo podía ella hablar así de Karin?

Sakura se sorprendió ante la reacción de Naruto y tembló un poco ante la fuerza con que la había empujado contra el estante y por la mirada llena de furia y reproche que le había propinado.

-Naruto, perdón…-le dijo casi en un sollozo

Naruto se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba, no tenía mucho tiempo y aún no se había despedido de Karin. Soltó bruscamente a Sakura y salió de ese cuarto, encontrándose afuera a Ino.

-Ino, ¿has visto a Karin?

-¡Hola Naruto! Pero que grosero ni siquiera saludas ahora.

-Ino, por favor no tengo tiempo- Le dijo con una expresión seria y con tintes de enojo.

-Acaba de salir de consulta. Todo está bien no te preocupes.- Naruto observó el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, ya había pasado la hora que tenía disponible antes de irse a la misión.

-Maldición ya tengo que irme a la misión. No alcance a despedirme de ella. ¿Ino podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro baka, dime que necesitas.

-Por favor despídeme de Karin, dile que me perdone pero que se me presentó una… situación y que no alcance a verla.

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora vete, Shikamaru detesta la impuntualidad. Podrá ser perezoso pero no impuntual.- Ino observó cómo se marchaba su amigo rubio, esperaba no olvidar su recado, había muchos pacientes ese día.


	15. LA PROMESA DE SASUKE

LA PROMESA DE SASUKE

Odiaba los hospitales, toda la parafernalia le disgustaba, tal vez era porque le recordaba el tiempo que paso con Orochimaru y los experimentos que este hacía. Estaba pensando en la clase de experimentos que Orochimaru habría hecho con Karin cuando Shizune salió de la sala de recuperación con la cabeza baja, ojeras y mirada derrotada. Observó a Sasuke y suspirando le informó sobre la situación de Karin.

-…Lamentablemente no pudimos salvar el embarazo. Sin embargo ella estará bien en un par de días.-Decía una Shizune algo triste y cansada.

-entiendo…, le informaré a Naruto

-No…, Naruto no se encuentra en la aldea. Esta mañana fue enviado a una misión importante.

-No importa, lo iré a buscar.

-Creo que en este momento es más importante Karin.

Shizune observó a Sasuke que por un momento parecía ambivalente. Él no era un hombre que se pudiera leer fácilmente, se mostraba siempre serio y pocas veces se podía decir lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, pero en ese momento él se encontraba algo trastornado, tal vez fue el ver de nuevo la sangre de Karin, lo que le recordaba aquel día en el puente cuando mató a Danzo y lo que le había hecho a ella.

Su sentimiento de culpa floreció de nuevo impidiéndole tomar una decisión rápida. No sabía si lo mejor era ir rápidamente a buscar a Naruto y evadirse de esta situación o finalmente hablar con Karin después de cuatro largos años.

-Sasuke…, gracias por haberla traído. Algunos minutos después y ella no se hubiera salvado.- Shizune se sentía agradecida con él. No se hubiera perdonado si le hubiera pasado algo a Karin. Después de todo cada vez que Tsunade le asignaba misiones sin cesar, ella era la que finalmente ejecutaba la orden y se aseguraba que ella las hiciera. También era ella la que la recibía en el hospital después de dichas misiones para curar huesos rotos, cortes y contusiones. Por lo tanto siempre sentía algo de culpa para con la chica, la cual nunca pudo compensar con alguna acción hacia ella.-Por favor quédate con ella unos minutos mientras voy a informarle a Tsunade-sama de lo que pasó-

Después de un minuto, Sasuke tomó su decisión, se quedaría con Karin. Shizune se retiró rápidamente con dirección a la torre de la Hokage, mientras que Sasuke observaba la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde se recuperaba Karin, mientras reunía toda la entereza y resolución que pudiera tener para hablar con ella.

Abrió la puerta. Karin, en su cama de hospital fijaba su mirada ausente a un punto cualquiera del pedazo de cielo que se podía observar por la ventana del cuarto. No tenía los lentes puestos por lo tanto sabía que no observaba nada en particular. Estaba tendida en la cama, pálida; parecía una sombra de sí misma, de la mujer fuerte y enérgica que había reclutado hacia unos años para acabar con su hermano.

Karin observaba al vacío, mientras se hundía en un dolor profundo. Había llorado todas las lágrimas de su vida ese día y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirlo haciendo. Solo le quedaba el silencio y el dolor. Sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación pero no se inmuto ni tampoco quiso saber de quien se trataba. Después de que Shizune le informara que su bebe ya no existía, realmente había dejado de importarle el mundo exterior. Recordaba todo lo que había hecho junto a Orochimaru. Muchas personas habían sufrido por su culpa. Tal vez esa era la forma en que el destino la castigaba, lo que algunos llamaban karma.

Sasuke la observaba desde su altura, se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama donde descansaba Karin, ausente y frágil. Algunos de sus cabellos rojos caían desordenadamente sobre sus ojos sin brillo. No pudo evitar sentir como la culpa volvía a morder su conciencia. Él había sido culpable de que ella sufriera, él la había reclutado, había sido él el que la había arrastrado a situaciones como la pelea con el jinchuriki de ocho colas donde casi muere la primera vez bajo su mano con el amaterasu, había sido él el que casi la mata la segunda vez cuando dentro de su locura y deseos irracionales de venganza la traspasó con su chidori para matar a Danzo y había sido después el que le había dado la espalda en Konoha, ignorando como era tratada por todos. Realmente estaba tratándola como Konoha había tratado a Itachi. ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería ser?, ¿Utilizar a las personas como herramientas desechables para lograr sus objetivos sin importarle la integridad o sentimientos de las mismas?, no sabía cómo había podido vivir consigo mismo hasta ese momento.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, la seguía observando de tal forma que era inquietante para Karin. Ella lentamente desvió su mirada de la ventana, a donde se encontraba Sasuke el cual la observaba directamente aunque sus ojos denotaban que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-preguntó Karin en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Yo…Shizune me pidió que me quedara contigo

-mmm…- después de una pausa Karin prosiguió- No es necesario que estés aquí

-lo se

-¿entonces por qué sigues aquí?

-Karin… yo- Sasuke se acercó a la camilla un poco más. Puso sus manos sobre la baranda apretándola hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Estaba reuniendo el valor para hablar lo que tenía que hablar con ella, lo cual era muy difícil debido a su personalidad distante y fría. Había evitado este momento por mucho tiempo. Creyó ahora que ha sido un error haberlo hecho.

Karin intensifico su mirada un poco, volviendo del torbellino que era su mente a un estado de conciencia un poco más cercano a la realidad.

-he sido completamente… he actuado sin…maldición…-suspiró relajándose un poco -Todos estos años Karin, lo años que han pasado después de la guerra me han dado tiempo para pensar las cosas con más calma, revisando y juzgando mis actos. Me he dado cuenta que… contigo he sido una basura. No. En realidad he sido peor que basura.

-…

-Se suponía que éramos un equipo, pero realmente para mí solo eran herramientas para llegar al objetivo que tenía en ese entonces. Estaba cegado por la venganza y la sed de sangre. No pensaba claramente en como actuaba con respecto a los demás. Simplemente en mi mente existía una sola cosa y vivía por eso. Matar a mi hermano para luego descubrir todo lo que Konoha había hecho contra mi familia… hizo crecer aún más la oscuridad que había en mí. Ya no me importaba nada ni nadie y… fuiste una víctima de eso. Yo… te deje atrás.

Karin observaba atentamente a Sasuke. Él estaba serio como siempre pero su semblante transmitía sinceridad y su tono arrepentimiento. Esta era la primera vez que veía esta faceta en él.

-Yo he sido injusto contigo Karin… y sé que no puedo deshacer todo lo que he hecho. Lo único que tengo es… pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir y espero que tengas presente que en adelante estaré siempre dispuesto a ayudarte.

-Sasuke…- Karin abrió sus ojos expresando su sorpresa, estaba impresionada. No esperaba que algo así pasara en un momento como ese. Siempre había vivido en la oscuridad y en su interior le agradeció a Sasuke por permitirle conocer que era posible para aquellos que han vivido en ella, volver a la luz. Pensó en su propuesta. ¿Podría perdonarlo? Desde que se enteró de su embarazó Karin había decidido en dejar el rencor atrás. Se podía decir que ya lo había perdonado, sin embargo nunca lo había expresado en palabras, tal vez estaba esperando alguna seña de arrepentimiento de Sasuke, ya que no quería verse débil frente a nadie. Lo que acababa de escuchar era exactamente lo que estaba esperando y realmente le agradeció que lo hiciera en ese preciso momento ya que la distraía de sus recientes perdidas al menos por un momento.

-Está bien Sasuke…, pero… que sea una promesa- Le extendió la mano un poco débil y temblorosa.-

Sasuke se sorprendió en un primer momento. No esperaba que fuera esa su respuesta. Pero extendió su mano atrapando a la de su ex compañera, apenas sonriendo. Duraron unos minutos con sus manos juntas. En ese momento una enfermera entro en el cuarto observando que interrumpía una escena algo intima, les propinó una mirada de reproche, para luego retirarse cerrando de golpe la puerta a lo cual reaccionaron separándose.

-Es mejor que te vayas… no quiero ser la causante de rumores. Además… quiero estar sola.- lo dijo mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Lo siento Karin.

-No estaba en mi destino. Por favor déjame, no quiero pensar… en eso…

-Iré a buscar a Naruto

Por respuesta Karin dio media vuelta en su cama, enfrentándose a la ventana perdiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

Sasuke la observó y apretó sus puños para luego salir de la habitación. Naruto había sido un estúpido.

-Ella se encuentra en recuperación ahora Tsunade-sama. Sasuke se encuentra con ella, quería ir a avisarle a Naruto, pero le dije que mejor la acompañara un rato.

Tsunade suspiro profundamente frunciendo el ceño. –Esto es complicado. Si Naruto se entera obviamente dejaría botada la misión para venir lo más rápido posible. Esta misión es muy importante. Shizune, vuelve al hospital y dile Sasuke que ya hemos enviado AMBUs para avisarle a Naruto y que no es necesario que él vaya a buscarlo. Dile que se demoraran algún tiempo ya que no se sabe exactamente donde se encuentra Naruto. Eso lo dejará tranquilo.

-¿Ordeno a los AMBU que vayan por Naruto?

-claro que no Shizune…, esto es solo algo que Sasuke tiene que escuchar para evitar que se vaya en búsqueda de Naruto y arruine esa misión. Igual nada puede hacer Naruto aquí y ahora por Karin.

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama él era el padr…!

-¡Cállate Shizune y has lo que te digo! Todos tenemos que sacrificarnos por la aldea. El bienestar general es más importante que el bienestar individual. En una semana el volverá con la misión cumplida y podrá entonces estar con ella.

En los días siguientes Karin se deslizaba entre estados de conciencia e inconciencia. En un momento de consciencia pudo escuchar una conversación que sostenían dos enfermeras fuera de su cuarto pensando que ella no las podía oír.

-…sí, Sakura-sama se fue antier al medio día de vacaciones. Ino está cubriendo sus turnos.

-¡Oh! que envidia, hace rato que no salgo de vacaciones… ¿y a donde se fue?

-Dicen que al país de las aguas termales, en ese hotel famoso… Kobe se llama, creo.

-Que bien Sakura-sama se merece eso y mucho más, ha trabajado muy duro estos años y no ha tenido mucho tiempo para ella.

-Si en especial en lo que tiene que ver con el amor. Todos saben que Naruto-kun siente algo por ella desde hace tiempo. No sé cómo pudo terminar con esa… zorra.

-Bueno ahora él no tiene por qué seguir con ella. Ya no tiene nada con que amarrarlo. Se le acabo el jueguito

-jajajja tienes razón.

Karin cerró los ojos y apretó su puño. Quería salir ya del hospital. Se levantó, buscó su ropa, se cambió y salió del cuarto del hospital con rumbo a su apartamento, le tomó un poco de trabajo convencer a Shizune de que se sentiría mejor descansando en su casa, pero finalmente lo logro. Llovía torrencialmente cuando llegó a su apartamento. Se cambió la ropa mojada, alimentó a los peces de su acuario y se recostó en su cama. Habían pasado dos días desde que había perdido su bebe y solo Sasuke la había visitado. Nadie más se había acercado o siquiera enviado una nota. Se quedó observando los peces, deseo ser uno para nadar y nadar sin preocupaciones, se quedó dormida contemplando las sombras que los peces proyectaban con la luz azul del acuario.

Al día siguiente Sai la despertó.

-Karin, buenos días- Sonrió como siempre sonreía de forma neutral.

-¿Misión?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama pidió que te informara que esta noche te espera para asignarte una misión especial.

-Está bien- dijo con resignación

-Karin… siento mucho tu perdida.

Karin sonrió triste y asintió con su cabeza. Lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos, y volteó su rostro evadiendo su mirada. Sai entendió la indirecta y la dejo sola, pero antes le extendió una carta.

-Naruto te envió esto Karin. Llegó ayer con un ninja mensajero.- Karin recibió la carta y tan pronto Sai se retiró, Karin procedió a leer la carta. Esta decía:

"Karin-chan,

Espero que tú y él bebe se encuentren muy bien. Pronto estaré contigo, ya no aguanto más estar lejos de ti. La misión la terminaremos antes de lo esperado, sin embargo me demorare un día más debido a que Tsunade me ha encargado comprar unas cosas en la aldea de las aguas termales. Escríbeme, estaré en el hotel Kobe.

PS. Ya tengo tu regalo

Con amor,

Naruto"

Sentía como el fuego subía por sus entrañas hasta su cabeza. No podía creer el cinismo de Naruto. ¿Desde hace cuánto había estado engañándola de esa forma?, ¿Cuántas veces habría salido con Sakura, diciéndole que se iba de misión?, ¿creía que ella era una estúpida? La ira es una emoción muy fuerte, quema y envenena el alma y personas como Karin no saben controlar. Se levantó de la silla donde había leído la carta y en un arranque de frustración destrozó su apartamento. Cuando termino, solo había sobrevivido su acuario.


	16. LA CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

Hola! Bueno aqui va otro capitulo de la historia ^^ espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews. Me gustaria que linkearan o compartieran el nombre de su fanfic favorito, para echarle un vistazo! Animense a escribir Naru+Karin ;)

**SAKURA**

Los mensajeros AMBU habían traído la correspondencia a la oficina de la Hokage. Ella no se encontraba en el momento y por lo tanto se la entregó a su alumna de confianza que casualmente se encontraba allí.

-Sakura-san, ¿Dónde está la Hokage?

-Tsunade sama esta indispuesta en este momento y me pidió que recibiera la correspondencia

-oh.. Hai. Acá esta.- El AMBU le entregó un paquete lleno de cartas.

-te puedes retirar

Sakura reviso la correspondencia y se detuvo en una en particular. Estaba dirigida a Karin y por supuesto que reconocía la caligrafía de Naruto, la podría haber reconocido a metros de distancia. Recordó las palabras duras que se habían dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto actuara así?, ¿No era acaso su atención lo que el siempre buscó? Y ahora que ella finalmente correspondía a sus sentimientos, era él el que no quería tener nada con ella. No, definitivamente no, esta vez no iba a dejar escapar el amor. Iba a pelear por el como nunca. Abrió la carta sin pensar y leyó su contenido. Era casi perfecto. Naruto se quedaría unos días en el país de las aguas termales, en aquel hotelito Kobe, que ambos conocían, un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de Konoha y lo más importante de Karin, el cual era el escenario perfecto para desenterrar aquellos sentimientos que sabía todavía existían en el corazón de Naruto, encaminándolo en lo que creía era el camino correcto tanto para el como para ella.

-Sakura-san, ¿Qué haces?

Sakura rápidamente cerró la carta y la introdujo en el paquete junto a las demás.

-Ah Sai, no te había oído entrar. El último AMBU mensajero acaba de dejar la correspondencia. ¿Podrías encargarte de entregarla? Tengo pacientes en el hospital-Lo decía ocultando su sorpresa y leve nerviosismo. Le entregó el paquete a Sai, saliendo precipitadamente de la oficina.

**SAI**

Después de entregarle la carta a Karin pasó la tarde descansando. Esa noche tenía guardia en los bosques cercanos a la cascada y quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía libre para comprar pinceles y oleos de colores. Esa mañana cuando Tsunade-sama lo convocó para asignarle el lugar de guardia para ese día y pedirle que le informara a Karin de que la esperaba para asignarle una misión, Shizune le contó lo que le había pasado. No entendía por qué Tsunade-sama quería asignarle misiones en ese momento, luego más adelante se daría cuenta porque lo había hecho. Sabía que Karin era una chica fuerte, pero era completamente inhumano pedirle que trabajara después de una situación traumática como la que había sufrido. Pensó seguramente que de nuevo los ancianos sospechaban de ella y querían de nuevo mantenerla ocupada. Sintió algo semejante a la ira, aunque no lo sabía bien, todavía no era muy bueno identificando sensaciones o sentimientos. Recordó que el apartamento de Karin era muy simple, no tenía mucha decoración y que eso lo hacía algo triste. De pronto tuvo una idea, le haría un cuadro con una temática feliz.

Eso es lo que estaba haciendo esa noche en su guardia, entre los arboles del bosque. Le pareció que una pintura del paisaje nocturno con luna llena era una temática feliz. Él no sabía bien que era una temática feliz pero de todas formas lo haría de corazón. Estaba trabajando cuando empezó a llover fuertemente, torrencialmente, apenas podía ver entre las ramas de los arboles una figura humana que miraba hacia la luna, mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del mirador de la cascada. El agua caía ferozmente, casi ni podía oír sus propios pensamientos ya que la cascada rugía con el correr de miles de litros de agua, piedras, árboles y demás escombros que un rio lleva cuando hay avalanchas. Reconoció a Karin por el color de su cabello, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Nadie en Konoha tenía ese cabello, solo ella.

Lo siguiente que pudo observar era como el suelo bajo los pies de Karin cedía, y este caía junto con ella rio abajo por el abismo de la cascada.

-¡KARIN!- Sai apenas había podido escuchar su voz. El ruido de la lluvia y de la cascada era ensordecedor. Rápidamente dibujo un ave y la sacó del papel con su jutsu característico, montando sobre él y siguiendo el curso del rio, tratando de localizar a Karin.

**SASUKE**

La había visto salir de la torre de la Hokage. Seguramente la vieja le había colocado alguna misión ya que dudaba que sintiera lástima o pesar por su situación. En los últimos días él se había encargado de cuidar de ella, aunque mantenía su distancia. No quería que la gente los viera juntos, ya era suficiente con los rumores que circulaban sobre ella como para siquiera darle a la gente chismosa una simple razón adicional para seguir hablando.

Ya era de noche y veía como Karin saltaba sobre los tejados, esperó unos minutos para que la distancia entre los dos fuera considerable y nadie pudiera ver que el la seguía. La había seguido por el bosque, todavía conservaba su distancia, llovía fuertemente, lo que le hizo perder de vista a Karin por un momento. Sasuke se repetiría por mucho tiempo después de esa noche, que solo fue un momento, solo fue un momento y ya no la volvería a ver.

**TSUNADE**

Se sentía atada de manos. No recordaba haberse sentido así desde que había permitido a Naruto involucrarse totalmente en la guerra contra Madara cuatro años atrás. Los ancianos habían sido envenenados contra la chica. Habían escuchado los rumores y los habían creído. No podían permitir que Sasuke y Naruto volvieran a estar en diferentes bandos y mucho menos por causa de una mujer. A pesar de haberla escuchado explicar que Sasuke no estaba interesado en ella y que ella tampoco en él, más aún cuando él estaba casado con una Hyuga, los ancianos, tercos, habían decidido su destino… no podían permitir que un Uchiha volviera a insubordinarse y crear un caos similar al que Madara causó y veían en esa situación con Karin una razón muy peligrosa para que eso pasara de nuevo. Muchos habían muerto por menos habían dicho. Sin embargo Tsunade no podía a conciencia seguir la orden de los ancianos.

Alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Siga

-Tsunade-sama, Sai dijo que me necesitaba- Su semblante era serio y su ceño fruncido.

-…Hai. Karin lamento mucho tu perdida.

-…

\- Pero necesito que lleves este pergamino de manera urgente a Suna.

Tsunade estaba rígida. Aunque su orden la había sido dicha con toda la propiedad de su cargo como Hokage, Karin observaba algo de nerviosismo en su mirada, algunas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente y su ceño aunque fruncido, temblaba ligeramente. Era evidente que algo había detrás de esa orden, parecía que temía algo.

-Tsunade-sama no creo que este sea un momento apropiado para enviarme a misiones…- dijo con ira apenas controlada.

-Karin, este no es el momento para desobedecer

-¡NO ME PUEDE OBLIGAR!-Gritó Karin con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que desobedecía desde que había llegado a Konoha, no podía evitar los sentimientos de contrariedad entre el sentido del deber y su deseo de dejar todo a un lado.

Tsunade se levantó de la silla y golpeo la mesa con sus manos. No pudiendo enfrentar la mirada de Karin, bajo la suya para enfocarla en el pergamino que debía entregar Karin como parte de su misión. Ya era de noche y una tormenta eléctrica azotaba fuertemente a la aldea.

-Había pensado en ordenarte que lo leyeras tan pronto salieras de Konoha, pero ahora creo que es mejor que lo leas aquí.-

Tsunade le entrego el pergamino a una intrigada y confundida Karin. Su rostro aún reflejaba su descontento y rabia, pero decidió tomar el pergamino y leerlo. Su cara se transformó mientras pasaba sus ojos por la escritura del pergamino, se había tornado más pálido y su expresión era la de un shock profundo.

-Pe..ro, ¡Si eso es mentira, una absurda y estúpida mentira! ¿Quién pudo haber…? Fue Sakura verdad? Esa maldita perra del dem…

-¡Basta!, Sakura es mi querida alumna y no voy a permitir que hables mal de ella. Ella no fue la que esparció esos rumores. Pero ahora que sabes lo que pasa, entiendes porque tienes que partir ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Karin no respondió nada por unos minutos. Estaba procesando toda la información que había recibido en los últimos minutos. Era uno de aquellos momentos en que la vida te fuerza a tomar una decisión que cambia la forma como habías vivido hasta el momento y no hay forma de escapar de esa decisión.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Naruto?

-No, no le diga nada.

-Karin…, realmente no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión. Por mi parte te aseguro que mis AMBU jamás seguirán esa orden, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de RAIZ. Por eso no podía arriesgarme a que siguieras aquí, no es seguro para ti.

-Ni para la aldea, ¿verdad? Después de todo no es buena publicidad tener problemas internos de seguridad, no se vería bien ante las demás aldeas ¿no es así?- Karin sonreía sarcásticamente fusilando a Tsunade con su mirada más afilada.

-No es así Karin. Pero puedes tomarlo como te plazca.-Tsunade volvió a tomar asiento, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando pesadamente.

Karin tomo el pergamino, le propino una última mirada a Tsunade antes de salir corriendo de la torre Hokage. Utilizó su poder de percepción para hacer un rápido barrido de reconocimiento, localizando a los ninjas que se encontraban de guardia esa noche, lo que le permitió escoger el camino menos vigilado para salir de la aldea. Llovía a cantaros y aunque la noche tenia luna, las pesadas nubes la ocultaban por momentos aumentando por periodos la oscuridad de la noche. Era ahora o nunca. Karin dejaría atrás su vida en Konoha.

**KARIN**

Después de haber terminado de destrozar la última taza de té de su apartamento se detuvo a observar su obra. Todo estaba hecho trizas y su respiración era agitada por las emociones y el ejercicio propio de destruir sus pertenencias. La cama estaba rota, había lanzado las sabanas y almohadas por la ventana, toda la vajilla estaba hecha añicos después de lanzarla contra la pared, las lámparas habían corrido con la misma suerte, las sillas y la mesa rotas igual. Solo le quedaba su acuario. No había tenido el valor de romperlo. Era lo único bello que había obtenido en Konoha y su desesperación no venció al cariño que sentía por ese acuario. Le había proporcionado muchas horas de felicidad en su contemplación y los pececitos no tenían la culpa de las acciones de los estúpidos humanos.

Ya que todo su apartamento estaba en ruinas, era necesario buscar un lugar nuevo para vivir, no quería seguir siendo vecina de Naruto. Le pediría a la Hokage que le asignara otro lugar para vivir, mientras tanto podría pasar la noche en los cuarteles de AMBU o en las residencias de la academia. Sin embargo no quería dejar su acuario en ese lugar y definitivamente no podía llevárselo consigo. Se lo dejaría a guardar a Hanabi mientras le asignaban y acondicionaba su nuevo lugar, después de todo la mansión Uchiha tenía espacio de sobra para acomodar miles de acuarios. Por lo tanto antes de partir hacia la torre Hokage deslizó una nota bajo la puerta de la casa de Hanabi y Sasuke, pidiéndoles que recogieran de su apartamento y acomodaran en su casa su acuario.

Karin se aproximaba rápidamente a la cascada donde había empezado su romance con Naruto. Llovía intensamente y pensó que seguir rio abajo era la mejor opción para que no la rastrearan, el agua borraría sus huellas y su aroma, no habría forma en que la encontraran. De repente las nubes se apartaron y dejaron entrever la luna que alumbraba débilmente, era una luna de agua, triste, Karin se detuvo un momento a observarla, dejándose empapar por su tenue luz, estaba al borde de la cascada, en aquel mirador donde alguna vez Naruto le había hablado de su maestro y donde se había mostrado por primera vez vulnerable ante alguien. La lluvia golpeaba su rostro fuertemente, quería que la lluvia lavara su alma, sus heridas, las marcas que tantos hombres habían dejado en su cuerpo y se llevara su tristeza y su corazón roto. De pronto a lo lejos se escuchó un sonido ronco que a cada segundo se volvía más fuerte y ensordecedor. Era una avalancha que llevaba todas las piedras, lodo y escombros de las tierras altas de Konoha. La fuerza de la avalancha era increíble y pronto alcanzó la cascada. Karin dio un paso atrás, más pronto se vio cayendo junto con un buen trozo de tierra y la propia baranda del mirador al fondo de la cascada; la tierra había cedido por la cantidad de agua infiltrada, aflojándola y por lo tanto precipitándola junto a ella a la oscuridad de la avalancha al fondo de la cascada y rio abajo.

**NARUTO**

Estaba recostado sin camisa en la cama del hotel. Se sentía un poco triste y decepcionado al no haber recibido carta alguna de Konoha. Le había pedido a Karin que le escribiera. Pronto pensó que tal vez su carta se había perdido o el mensajero se había retrasado y ella no la recibía aún.

Acariciaba la caja de terciopelo negro que tenía en su mano mientras miraba al techo recordando cómo había conocido a Karin y la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Se empezaba a excitar cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Servicio a la habitación

-Pero no he pedido nada- Le dijo a la figura que se transparentaba ante su puerta.

Sin obtener respuesta observó como la puerta se deslizaba abriéndose de par en par, revelando la persona tras ella.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, y dejó caer a sus pies la bata de seda que llevaba puesta, descubriendo ante Naruto, la desnudez de su piel.

-Naruto… Ai shiteru


	17. NO ME RECUERDA NADA

**Hola! Bueno aquí va otro capitulo espero que les guste **** Me gusta esa canción de Audioslave y pensé que si estuviera en los zapatos de Karin no me gustaría recordar absolutamente nada y por lo tanto buscaría cosas nuevas que no me recordaran nada. **

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Naruto ni de Audioslave **

**NO ME RECUERDA NADA**

_Dos años después_

Estamos reunidos aquí, seis años después de finalizada la cuarta guerra ninja, para que juntos expongamos los problemas que se han venido presentando y que han afectado a las aldeas. El peligro ahora es el progresivo aumento de la desconfían…

-oh por favor Mifune deja la diplomacia a un lado. Todos aquí sabemos que no son TODAS, las aldeas afectadas.

-Por favor Tsuchikage, eso no lo sabemos.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, y sé que tú lo sabes también, joven Kazekage. Los rumores de ataques por parte de ninjas desconocidos en los países de la tierra, el trueno, el viento y el agua son ya sabidos por todos.

-Pero no se ha conocido de ataques en la tierra del fuego- Señaló el Raikage, después de lo cual todos desviaron su mirada hacia la Hokage con algo de desconfianza en sus ojos.

-Así es, no hemos tenido ataques en la tierra del fuego. Pero les aseguro, ¡NOSOTROS NO HARIAMOS NADA PARA PONER EN PELIGRO LA PAZ QUE HA REINADO DESDE QUE MADARA FUE DERROTADO!- Tsunade se había levantado de su asiento y había golpeado con fuerza la mesa, agrietándola un poco.

-¿Entonces porqué Konoha y el país del fuego son los únicos que no han sido afectados por esta nueva ola de asaltos?- apuntó el Tsuchikage, elevando una ceja de forma interrogante y sugestiva.

–Sabemos que esta situación no se ve bien, pero les aseguro, por mi abuelo, que ningún shinobi en el país del fuego y en la aldea de la hoja están involucrados en estos ataques. Nosotros no…

-SABEMOS que los ninjas atacantes usan venenos y pociones en las bebidas de los guardias para penetrar las defensas de las aldeas que han atacado. Inclusive también se ha establecido que usan sueros de plantas extrañas para sacarles verdades a los líderes de las mismas. Todos sabemos que el uso de venenos y otras sustancias son propios de la aldea oculta de la lluvia y… Konoha.

-¡Ningún shinobi de Konoha utiliza venenos!

-¿Y qué me dices de Orochimaru?, ¿lo estás protegiendo de nuevo Tsunade?

-El murió un año después de terminada la guerra. Su enfermedad volvió y no hubo cura posible.

-Entonces son sus discípulos entonces. Dime Tsunade, ¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke?

-¡QUE ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR TSUCHIKAGE!

-No estoy queriendo decir nada Hokage, lo digo, ¡KONOHA QUIERE DESESTABILIZAR EL MUNDO SHINOBI DE NUEVO!

-¡MALDITO VIEJO SENIL!

-¡NO LE GRITE AL VIEJO, BRUJA!- Kurotsushi salto frente al Tsuchikage tomando una pose defensiva a lo cual reaccionaron los guardaespaldas de Tsunade, haciéndole frente con kunais desenvainadas.

-¡TSUSHIKAGE! ¡Por favor controle a sus shinobi!- Mifune intervino con voz severa, la cual retumbo en el recinto. Los shinobi procedieron a bajar la guardia y volver a sus puestos iniciales.

Después de un corto y tenso silencio el Raikage intervino.

-Bien podría ser también la aldea de la niebla, ¿Mizukage que ha pasado con el otro discípulo de Orochimaru?-Interrumpió el Raikage

-¿Ahora somos nosotros los sospechosos Raikage? Suigetsu desertó de la aldea hace más de cinco años. Sabemos que ahora vive en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, hace trabajos de mercenario, nada fuera de lo normal para alguien como él. No nos acusen sin tener pruebas.

Los kages de mayor edad empezaron a gritarse unos a otros acusándose unos a otros hasta de las más insignificantes situaciones extrañas que habían sucedido en los últimos años en las aldeas. Los guardespaldas, tenían todos, sus manos en sus armas, esperando a que cualquiera hiciera el mínimo movimiento sospechoso, esperando que cualquiera intentara siquiera respirara de forma equivocada para atacarlo. Solo uno observaba calmadamente al espectáculo que hacían los viejos kages. Su semblante era impasible y su expresión ilegible.

-¡SILENCIO!- Todos callaron, mirando con incredulidad al Kazekage

-Se supone que los kages son los shinobis líderes de cada aldea pero ahora se están comportando como niños- Su voz era contenida y sus mirada de psicópata extrañamente hacia que la gente se calmara y recuperara su compostura. Nadie quería ser víctima de la furia de ese joven tatuado.

–Como lo señaló el Tsuchikage, la aldea de la arena está al tanto de los ataques en las demás aldeas.- Garaa arrojo al centro de la mesa una serie de fotografías.

-Nuestro equipo de inteligencia ha podido capturar estas fotos de los últimos tres ataques en el país del viento. En cada uno de las aldeas atacadas, se podía observar a esta persona justo antes del ataque- El Kasekage señalaba a una figura en las fotos, que se dibujaba entre las sombras, tenía una capa negra que le cubría el cuerpo y sus dedos apoyados sobre su frente, formando una especie de sello. -Sin embargo, no parece que esta persona se involucrara en la pelea como tal. Testigos oculares, nos informaron que esta persona apareció media hora antes de que los ninjas atacaran, pero no pudieron identificarla entre los que efectivamente atacaron la aldea. Eso quiere decir…

-Ninja sensorial

-Así es Raikage. No sabemos quién ordena estos ataques, pero por lo que ellos roban, parece ser obra de una pandilla de ninjas renegados.

-¿Otro Akatsuki?- Preguntó la Mizukage

-No. Los de Akatsuki nunca robaron oro o plata. Iban tras los Jinchuruki. Por eso es que consideramos a este grupo ninjas renegados. Es evidente que tienen uno que otro ninja con habilidades especiales, pero su modus operandi no es el de un grupo como Akatsuki.

-Entonces, si esto es así, Kazekage…, hum, ¿Por qué cree que no han atacado al país del fuego?

-Es obvio que quieren crear desconfianza, quieren generar un ambiente en el que hagan que las grandes naciones empiecen a ser susceptibles a suspicacias entre sí. Si lo logran y efectivamente llegáramos a dividirnos como antes de la guerra, sus ataques serían más fáciles de ejecutar. Han decidido no atacar al país del fuego como estrategia. Bien pudieron escoger a cualquier otra nación, pero todos sabemos que dos de los shinobis más fuertes viven en Konoha, la aldea de ese país. Sería fácil para estos ninjas, hacer que las demás aldeas desconfíen de la que tiene una posición de fuerza más alta respecto a las demás.

-Divide y reinaras

-Exactamente. Por la actitud de hoy, puede ser que lo estén logrando.

-¿Qué propones Kazekage?

-Dejemos los egos a un lado y tracemos una estrategia conjunta. Sabemos que hay un muy buen ninja sensorial en este grupo. No hemos podido capturar a uno solo de estos ninjas, ya que cada vez que nuestros hombres se acercan, algo los alerta con antelación permitiéndoles escapar.

-Será muy difícil que un ninja siquiera logre acercarse a esta persona.-intervino el Raikage.

-Creemos que si logramos capturar o dar de baja al ninja sensorial, será cosa de esperar a un próximo ataque para capturarlos a todos. La persona que llegase a dar de baja a este ninja, tiene que igualmente ser un ninja excepcional debido a que no puede dejar rastros de chakra.

-Eso es imposible. Por definición, por naturaleza, un shinobi necesariamente tiene chakra en su sistema. Un ninja no es un ninja sin chakra.-Dijo el Tsuchikage con voz ronca y malhumorada.

-Tenemos a la persona indicada- Todos miraban con incredulidad a Tsunade.

-Konoha como siempre, lleno de sorpresas.

-Se nos ha acusado injustamente el día de hoy. Pues les demostraremos que nosotros no somos los que ponen en peligro la alianza shinobi.- Lo decía de forma segura con los ojos cerrados.

-Hokage ¿Quién es este shinobi tan especial del que nos hablas?

Tsunade apoyo sus dos brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su boca. Abriendo rápidamente los ojos y frunciendo el ceño prosiguió.

-Rock Lee.

La música le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho ese sitio. Era su preferido en toda la aldea. Ya todos la conocían y sabían que cuando Karin se ponía a bailar sola, no debía ser molestada. Le gustaba bailar esa música, porque invadía todos sus sentidos, no le permitía siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía casi feliz. Casi. Si tan solo pudiera olvidar por unos momentos…

Karin ahora se veía muy diferente, si alguna vez RAIZ quisiera buscarla no podría encontrarla por como solía lucir. Una de las primeras cosas que cambio al llegar a la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, fue cambiar su estilo. Ahora tenía lentes de contacto color ámbar, ya no usaba gafas, usaba ropa ninja oscura, una camisa manga larga ajustada a su cuerpo de malla negra, junto a pantalones de cuero igualmente ajustados a su cuerpo. Sin embargo eso fue lo más fácil de cambiar; fue muy difícil en cambio el teñir su hermoso cabello de negro y cortarlo a la altura del hombro. Aún con todos estos cambios, seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa. Debido a su embarazo truncado, su cuerpo se tornó mucho más voluptuoso y sinuoso, los hombres siempre notaban su presencia y no podían dejar de observar fijamente sus atributos. Tratando de evitar atención poco deseada, utilizaba una capa negra que le llegaba a sus rodillas y que también la refugiaba de la lluvia constante y eterna de la aldea. Ahora su nombre era Rin. No quiso cambiar mucho de nombre, pensó que si cambiaba mucho, después enloquecería, además aunque quisiera olvidar, no podía, si bajaba la guardia un momento podría ser presa de Konoha o de cualquier otra aldea, después de todo, junto a su nueva pandilla, ahora podía ser el blanco de cualquiera de ellas, sin embargo solo Konoha conocía de sus habilidades… particulares.

-Escalera

-Yo tengo color

-Yo, señores, tengo full. Y eso fue todo amigos jajajaj-

-ash maldición Suigetsu, debes hacer trampa de alguna forma

-cuidado, así hablan los perdedores jajajaj

-No importa, recuperaremos lo que perdimos con el siguiente golpe.

-Me pregunto hasta cuándo tendremos tanta suerte.

-Con Rin de nuestro lado jamás nos pasará nada, ¿no lo crees Suigetsu?

Suigetsu no dijo nada y procedió a recoger lo que había ganado esa noche. El bar, preferido de Karin, ahora Rin, tenía cuartos para apostar y otros más oscuros y escondidos, que eran utilizados para planear los próximos ataques de este grupo de ninjas renegados al que ahora pertenecían. La música retumbaba y su sonido penetraba entre las paredes. Abrió la puerta, la cual daba a la pista de baile. Observó a Karin, bailaba como poseída, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y el sudor le escurría por su cuello, se aproximó a ella tomándola del brazo acercándose a su oído para hablarle.

-los ancianos te necesitan

-¡Que se jodan los ancianos!- Karin observó a Suigetsu y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas

-Como sea bruja, cumplo con mi misión.

-jajaja Suigetsu, tu cabello es tan… jajaja chistoso

-que droga metiste ahora

-jajjaja la mejor de Orochimaru

-¡estúpida! Esa ya estaba vendida y solo se hace bajo pedido

-tranquilo pececito, tan pronto me desocupe, hare más

-como sea, jodete Rin…

Suigetsu le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Karin lo siguió, siempre era divertido molestar al chico cara de pez.

-ey Suigetsu, ¿cómo te fue con el Póker?, ¿Quedaste empeñado como la vez pasada?

Saliendo del bar, fueron interceptados por un ninja de la aldea.

-chicos, los ancianos quieren verlos

-Si ya sabíamos, los viejos nos quieren ver bla bla

-recuerda ser más respetuosa ante ellos Rin

-No te preocupes Ryota, yo me encargo de que no sea una completa perr…

-¡CALLATE SUIGETSU!- Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, era atacado por un golpe fenomenal en la cabeza que lo hizo convertirse en un charco de agua.

-Ouch,¡eso dolió! , ¡Pero qué violencia!

Ryota veía al par de ninjas más raros de la aldea de la lluvia pelearse amigablemente como siempre y no pudo más que sonreír. Se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos. Ellos dos eran muy queridos en la aldea, no solo por sus… interesantes personalidades, sino porque eran muy solicitados para hacer misiones como ninjas mercenarios. Definitivamente tenían buena reputación y eran admirados por los demás ninjas. Solo los ancianos conocían el verdadero pasado de Karin. Ella era un activo bastante apreciado por los viejos, definitivamente había caído del cielo aquel día en que llegó a la aldea, juraban que era la respuesta de los dioses a las constantes peticiones de los aldeanos, era casi como si fuera la elegida de alguna profecía olvidada o la reencarnación de Konan.

Los ancianos tenían fe en ella, debido a que gracias a su habilidad habían podido lograr mediante asaltos cuidadosamente planeados, reunir suficientes riquezas de las otras aldeas y así mejorar su economía. El mercado tenía comida abundante y fresca todo el tiempo, muchas tiendas habían abierto y el comercio se había rehabilitado, las personas se sentían más seguras y sonreían mucho más. La aldea oculta entre la lluvia se recuperaba por fin después de muchos años. Y esto gracias a Karin. Dicen que la desgracia de unos es la buenaventura de otros, y precisamente ese era el caso con ella. La desgracia de Karin beneficio a la aldea e iban a hacer lo imposible porque ella siguiera fiel a esta.

-Karin, ¿sabes por qué te hemos llamado hoy?

-imagino que hay otra misión

-algo así… Nos han llegado con algunas noticias inquietantes. Ha habido una reunión secreta de los kages en el país del Hierro. Creemos que esta reunión se trata sobre los ataques que han venido sufriendo las aldeas. Por lo tanto… tenemos que tener cuidado, especialmente tú. Sin ti nosotros no podremos seguir con las misiones como hasta ahora, si hasta ahora has sido precavida, ahora tienes que serlo el doble. Por lo tanto, después de la siguiente misión lo mejor es que te tomes un descanso considerable hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-H..ai

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-No. Entiendo perfectamente. Bueno, tal vez solo una… ¿Konoha sospecha de algo?

-Hasta el momento no. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos, sus shinobi son de primera clase. Hemos decidido que Suigetsu debe ir a Konoha para ver cómo está la situación. Por el momento mantén un perfil bajo. ¿Entendido?

-Hai

-Puedes retirarte.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Después de tanto tiempo ocultándose, viendo sombras donde solo había soledad, obsesionándose con cualquier extraño que le preguntara cosas, pensando que en cada esquina encontraría la muerte, no podía estar tranquila con esta nueva información. ¿Qué pasaría si la encuentran?, ¿Qué haría Konoha?, tal vez esta vez si la matarían. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran. Tal vez no era una buena idea seguir en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia. Pero este ya era su hogar, todos eran buenos con ella, vivía en esa aldea como nunca pensó que viviría, tenía amigos y todos la apreciaban, inclusive se había comprado un nuevo pez con su respectivo acuario. ¿En realidad quería seguir escapando, eso sería su vida, un eterno juego del escondite? El dolor de cabeza volvió con fuerza y la pelinegra decidió retirarse a su apartamento. Luego decidiría que hacer. En su apartamento, alimento a su pececito beta y encendió su estéreo y puso su canción favorita, siempre trataba de tener música cuando estaba sola, no se podía permitir pensar mucho, siempre buscaba algo que le permitiera escapar de sus pensamientos, muchas veces era escuchar música, ir a bailar o tomar, o salir a entrenar junto a Suigetsu bajo la lluvia, trataba de siempre mantenerse ocupada y nunca estar mucho tiempo sola con sus pensamientos. Se recostó en su cama escuchando y tarareando al tiempo la canción que según ella era lo que ahora quería para su vida, no quería recordar… nada.

**Audioslave – Doesn't remind me **

I walk the streets of Japan till I get lost  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
With a graveyard tan carrying a cross  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like studying faces in a parking lot  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like driving backwards in the fog  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything

[Chorus]  
The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
I won't lie no more you can bet  
I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget

I like gypsy moths and radio talk  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like gospel music and canned applause  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like colorful clothing in the sun  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I ilke hammering nails and speaking in tongues  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything

[Chorus]  
The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
I won't lie no more you can bet  
I don't want to learn what I'll need

Bend and shape me  
I love the way you are  
Slow and sweetly  
Like never before  
Calm and sleeping  
We won't stir up the past  
So descretely  
We won't look back

[Chorus]  
The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
I won't lie no more you can bet  
I don't want to learn what I'll need

I like throwing my voice and breaking guitars  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like playing in the sand what's mine is ours  
If it doesn't remind me of anything


	18. VOLVIENDO A CASA

**Hola! Me tomó bastante tiempo pensar como Naruto se enteraría de todo. Espero lo disfruten. **

**VOLVIENDO A CASA**

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué...qué haces?- Naruto se había puesto de pie rápidamente. Ante él se encontraba una Sakura completamente desnuda. Su mirada era seductora y lánguida. La vio avanzar hacia él y no pudo evitar sentirse desarmado, su belleza lo apabullaba y dio un paso atrás.

Sakura tomo las manos de Naruto entre las suyas y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Sus pechos rozaban el fuerte y bronceado de Naruto, lo cual le produjo una serie de espasmos eléctricos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, su toque lo quemaba como el fuego. Sakura al ver que no la rechazaba, se lanzó a besarlo sin contemplaciones, apoyando y presionando su cuerpo contra el de Naruto.

El por su parte tenía su mente a mil. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y un instinto básico, casi animal le gritaba que la tomara en ese instante. Su mente por otro lado le mostraba un video en cámara ultrarrápida. Todas las veces que se imaginó lo que estaba efectivamente pasando en ese instante no se comparaban con la realidad. El sabor de sus labios, el color de sus pezones, el olor dulce que su piel desprendía, el color de su cabello y como se contrastaba con el de su piel…, habían sido años de haberlo imaginado y ahora estaba entre sus manos, su amor había dejado de ser platónico y ahora… y ahora… era real y lo tomó.

Naruto correspondió el beso con fuerza, soltó sus manos de las de ella y con energía la aprisionó contra la pared. Por sus venas solo corría lujuria, deseo y adrenalina. Acaricio sus nalgas, y sus pechos mientras besaba su boca, la línea de su quijada su cuello y hombros. Sakura por su parte rasguñaba su espalda y aprisionaba la cadera de Naruto con el abrazo de sus piernas.

Cegado por el deseo, Naruto la tomo en un abrazo y la acomodó en su cama. La besaba con fuerza, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Estaba en otro plano, actuaba casi como un autómata, su cuerpo lo dominaba y él solo obedecía. De pronto sintió un aroma a rosas. Era el cabello de Sakura, se apartó de los labios de su amante para observarla mejor y por un momento le pareció que el cabello de la mujer que tenía en su cama, entre sus brazos no era rosa, sino rojo y sus ojos no eran verdes sino carmín. Fue por un breve instante que esa imagen engañó a sus ojos y sin embargo fue precisamente esa imagen la que hizo que su mente recuperara el raciocinio y desencadenara la reacción necesaria para detener a su cuerpo. Naruto se apartó de Sakura con violencia, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta chocar con una mesa que se encontraba paralela a su cama. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sakura, jadeaba recuperando su aliento y compostura, apoyando sus dos manos sobre la mesa y cerrando sus ojos pensó en lo cerca en que estuvo de caer de nuevo en el pasado.

Sakura por su parte se sintió rechazada y por lo tanto humillada. ¿No era lo suficientemente mujer para él?, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-Pero…, no entiendo ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!-Grito Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, cubriendo su pecho con la bata de seda que había recogido del suelo.

Naruto sudaba profusamente y sin haber recuperado el aliento del todo, giro para enfrentarse a Sakura.

-Sakura…, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-yo… yo sé que tú… que tú todavía sientes algo por mí. No me preguntes como lo es simplemente lo sé.

-Sakura…- Naruto trataba de ponerle orden a sus sentimientos. –todo es diferente ahora.

-lo dices por Karin ¿verdad?

-no, no solo es por ella Sakura yo…

-pero no entiendo Naruto. Ella no debe ser un obstáculo entre los dos, al menos ya no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Naruto se incorporó y frunció el ceño.

Sakura se levantó de donde se encontraba en la cama y se acercó a Naruto dejando caer de nuevo su bata. Esta vez se veía algo nerviosa y sus manos temblaban un poco. Su cabello era desordenado y sus ojos eran algo inquietantes.

-ella ya no te puede atar de ninguna forma Naruto. Yo te puedo dar los hijos que quieras. No te preocupes por eso.

Naruto la sujeto por los hombros fuertemente y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Sakura?

Sakura se percató que Naruto aún no sabía que Karin había tenido un aborto espontaneo.

-¿Qué, no lo sabes?. Pero Sasuke me dijo que enviaron AMBUS a informarte.

Sin soltar el fuerte agarre Naruto le gritó.

-Nadie me ha dicho nada. ¡QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE SABER SAKURA, RESPONDE YA!

-¡Suéltame Naruto me estas lastimando!

Naruto liberó a Sakura, la cual dio unos pasos atrás mientras sobaba sus hombros, los cuales hasta hacia un momento estaban siendo estrujados por Naruto. Desviando su mirada hacia la bata, la tomó y se la puso rápidamente.

-ella perdió el bebé hace unos días. Pensé que lo sabias y como no habías llegado a Konoha, pensé que…, estabas aliviado.

Naruto quedó petrificado al escuchar lo que dijo Sakura. Un montón de flashbacks se agrupaban en su cabeza de todos los momentos que había compartido con Karin desde que la conoció. Sintió que no podía respirar y un escalofrió lo invadió. Pero había un recuerdo en particular que le hacia palpitar la sien.

_Flashback _

_Karin al sentirlo cerca de ella tomó su mano y la dirigió a su vientre_

_-mira, está aquí- dirigía uno de los poderosos dedos del shinobi, deslizándolo y acariciando su piel en el proceso, a un punto específico en su vientre. Naruto se incorporó y sonrió. A pesar de que no lo habían planeado, su instinto le decía que todo iba a estar bien y que si bien tenía un poco de miedo, las cosas se resolverían de alguna forma. Siempre había sido así, siempre tenía una perspectiva positiva de las cosas. Apoyo toda su mano sobre el vientre de su novia mientras le dirigía una mirada profunda a sus ojos. Por su parte Karin se había levantado levemente, recostándose sobre sus antebrazos mirándolo de igual forma a sus ojos. En aquellos ojos rojos, pudo observar Naruto, miedo y una petición de comprensión y protección. _

_-Tengo miedo Naruto- Karin se había lanzado a abrazarlo fuertemente_

_-Karin…, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo… es una promesa, sabes que te amo, nunca te dejare- y la abrazo aún más fuerte. Tenía miedo también, pero encontrarían maneras de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. –Solo tenemos que aprender cómo cuidar un bebe…, no puede ser tan difícil, comen papilla y duermen todo el día_

_-los primeros meses solo toman leche Naruto…- le decía mientras se aferraba a él hablando contra su pecho_

_\- ¡si ves! Ya sabes cosas, no será tan difícil _

_Fin del flashback_

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto se puso su chaqueta y salió corriendo a máxima velocidad con rumbo a Konoha, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Sakura. Derrotada se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó al vacío por un tiempo indeterminado, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención lo suficiente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Una caja de terciopelo negro se encontraba tirada cerca a la cama. Sakura la recogió y la abrió. La caja contenía un anillo con un rubí con forma de lágrima. Era un anillo de compromiso. Sakura cerró la caja y se la llevó consigo fuera de la habitación.

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer lo que le había dicho Sakura. No podía ser cierto, no. Sakura solo quería engañarlo para que sucumbiera a sus insinuaciones. Una bola de sentimientos se agolpaba en el pecho de Naruto, culpa, resentimiento, rabia, angustia.

-Maldición, más rápido, tengo que ir más rápido. Karin por favor espérame.- Tomando el chakra del kyuubi, se cubrió con el traje dorado y procedió a usar el jutsu de transportación aprendido de su padre, el cual lo llevó a la puerta de la aldea en un instante.

En la puerta de la aldea, desactivo el traje dorado y corrió rápidamente al hospital.

Naruto entro al hospital y abordando a la primera enfermera que se encontró, con furia en sus ojos le preguntó por Karin.

-Karin, ¿Dónde está Karin?

-Naruto-kun, no lo sé.

-¡KARIN! El grito de Naruto se escuchó por todo el hospital.

Naruto entro en todas las habitaciones buscando a su novia. A su paso, derribaba camillas, bandejas con instrumentos y medicamentos, y se chocaba con los médicos y enfermeras. Todos se apartaban de él al ver sus ojos inyectados de sangre y las pupilas transformadas en expresión zorruna. Su ira se podía palpar a metros de distancia. Al abrir una tras otra puerta y no encontrar a Karin, su ansiedad aumentaba lo cual lo enfurecía más.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué crees que es lo que haces?. ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡No puedes ir gritando y tirando todo como un loco!

-¿Dónde está Karin, Shizune-sama? Dígamelo por favor.- Naruto casi suplicaba.

-Naruto…- Shizune dudo en cómo abordar la situación. Al parecer Naruto acababa de llegar y no le habían informado aún de la situación. Su expresión ya no era una de regaño sino una aprensiva. Esto lo notó Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune?, dígame por favor donde esta Karin.

Pensó que lo mejor era decirle las cosas en orden cronológico como habían pasado. Aún se sentía muy triste y algo culpable por toda la situación, así que sería difícil para ella explicarle a Naruto que Karin al parecer había muerto al caer por la cascada.

-Naruto…,- su voz se desquebrajo un poco. -Hace unos días Karin tuvo un accidente y perdió su bebe. Estuvo hospitalizada un par de días y la dimos de alta. Luego…

Naruto palideció al comprobar lo que Sakura le había dicho. Tan pronto escucho que le habían dado de alta, hizo un par de sellos y desapareció.

-¡Naruto espera! Aghh maldición.- Shizune no le pudo terminar de contar que había pasado con Karin. Seguramente ahora se encontraba en su apartamento y lo que encontraría allí no lo tranquilizaría en lo más mínimo.

-¡INO!

-Si Shizune-sama

-Informa inmediatamente a Tsunade-sama que Naruto acaba de llegar.

-¡Hai!- Ino partió inmediatamente para la torre Hokage obedeciendo la orden de Shizune.

El apartamento de Karin estaba completamente destruido. No había nada que no estuviera roto. Un nudo en la garganta de Naruto amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Se pasó las manos por su cabello sintiendo algo entre desesperación y confusión.

-Necesito a alguien que me explique qué mierda pasó aquí.- Se dijo así mismo. No pudo evitar observar el vació que había en donde antes estaba un gran acuario. No había señas de este, lo cual era extraño porque todo lo demás estaba completamente roto. –La vieja debe saber.- Tele transportándose de nuevo llegó a la oficina de la Hokage. Ella ya lo estaba esperando. Lo recibió con una mirada seria y solemne.

-Naruto. Ya sé porque estás aquí y que es lo que quieres saber. Pero no te lo podre decir si no te calmas.

Naruto estaba como nunca en la vida lo había visto Tsunade. Sus ojos eran rojos y un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-Baa-chan. ¿Dónde está Karin?- Naruto había pronunciado esta pregunta haciendo énfasis en cada una de las silabas, denotando que si no obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria, la persona a quien se lo preguntaba lo iba a lamentar.

Tsunade se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un hombre y no frente a un adolescente. No lo podría mangonear como antes. Sin embargo no le podía decir toda la verdad. No era conveniente para la seguridad de la aldea.

-Se ha llegado al consenso de que Karin ha muerto.

Naruto observó incrédulo a Tsunade por unos minutos. Sin todavía procesar lo que le acababa de decir le preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Por favor vieja, dígame donde esta Karin. Fui al apartamento y está destrozado y en el hospital tampoco se encuentra, ¿Qué fue lo q..

Tsunade observó con tristeza a Naruto. Se dio cuenta que no lo estaba asimilando. Lo comprendía. Perder a su nueva familia de repente y de forma tan absurda no puede ser fácil de comprender para nadie. Con un gran esfuerzo, Tsunade elevó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Naruto y con el tono de voz más suave que pudo proferir pasó a explicarle a Naruto lo que pasó.

-Naruto, basta. Hace dos noches hubo una tormenta eléctrica en Konoha. Karin se encontraba en el mirador de la cascada. Según los shinobi de guardia, una gran avalancha de repente hizo que la tierra cediera y el mirador se desplomara junto con ella. Es imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido a esa caída y mucho menos a la corriente, piedras y escombros que esta llevaba. Realmente lo siento Naruto.

Naruto desconcertado y después de unos minutos, cayó de rodillas y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Pesadas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sus fuertes sollozos invadieron el silencio de la oficina de Tsunade.

Sin embargo unos momentos después, Naruto se puso de pie, secando sus lágrimas con manga de su chaqueta, para acto seguido, propinarle una mirada afilada a Tsunade.

-No baa-chan. Se equivoca. Karin no es cualquier persona. Ella no pudo haber muerto tan estúpidamente. Por lo que me dice, no han encontrado su cuerpo y por lo tanto asumen que ha muerto, ¿verdad?

-Asi es.

-¿Quién estaba de guardia esa noche?

-Sai y Sasuke. Ellos junto a Kiba y Shino la han buscado por todos lados, rio abajo, sin éxito. Es posible que su cuerpo haya llegado ya al océano. Nunca se recuperara. Realmente… lo siento Naruto.- Tsunade bajo su cabeza y en sus ojos se observaba una tristeza profunda.

-No abuela. Se equivoca. Ella no puede morir así. Ella NO PUEDE MORIR ASÍ.- Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Tsunade se sentó en su silla y cerró sus ojos. Realmente le dolía mentirle así al chico, pero no tenía alternativa. Seguramente cuando él se convirtiera en Hokage y tuviera que tomar decisiones como las que tomaba ella todos los días, la comprendería y esperaba que ojala algún día la perdonaría.


	19. RIN

_Nota: *SPOILER* Bueno todos ya conocer en final de Naruto. No me gustó para nada lo que hicieron con Sasuke, el no debió quedar con Sakura. Además la niña Sarada, su hija, se parece más a Karin. Me ha dado una idea para un fic Sasu-Karin. Bueno espero sus comentarios _

**RIN**

Naruto corría rápidamente sobre los tejados de Konoha. Su rostro estaba congestionado por una mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos rabia, desesperación e incredulidad. Rabia consigo mismo, por no estar con ella cuando lo necesito, desesperación por que por más que tratara no podía correr más rápido y al no haber sellos cerca a la cascada no podía usar el hiraishin y teletransportarse en un instante, e incredulidad por que no podía creer que lo que le había dicho Tsunade fuera cierto.

…

-¿Viste algo Sai?

-Nada…, aunque encontré algo.

-¿Qué?

Sai suspiro y del interior del ave de tinta en la que había llegado volando retiro un objeto, que más parecía un trapo viejo que un abrigo, pero viéndolo de cerca se podía observar debajo del lodo y de las ramas, que era el abrigo lila que Karin usaba esa noche cuando había caído al rio. Sasuke lo tomo y lo revisó con calma. Observó que un trozo de papel se había adherido a la parte anterior del bolsillo interno de este. Él lo tomó furtivamente sin que Sai lo notara y rápidamente lo guardo en la manga de su camisa.

-creo que ella no sobrevivió el impacto de la caída y si lo hizo no creo que alguien hubiera sobrevivido el impacto con las piedras rio abajo. Realmente es una pena.- Sai dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz bajando la mirada.

-Han pasado varios días desde que esto ocurrió. Si estuviera viva ya hubiera aparecido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretando el abrigo en su mano izquierda dirigió su mirada al camino que llevaba a Konoha.

-Ahí viene el estúpido.

Sai se incorporó e igualmente dirigió su mirada al camino que llevaba a Konoha, simulando a Sasuke. No vio a nadie acercándose por unos momentos y desviando su mirada de nuevo a Sasuke se percató que este tenía el sharingan activado.

-Sasuke no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepen...

-Cállate Sai

-No sería bueno que en la aldea se enteraran que estas armando peleas. Y tampoco creo que a Hanabi le guste que te envíen de nuevo a misiones interminables.

Sasuke al oír esto apretó con más fuerza su puño y le propino una mirada asesina al impasible de Sai.

-Hmp- Esa fue la única respuesta que Sasuke le dio a Sai.

El encuentro de miradas fue interrumpida cuando Naruto entro al claro donde se encontraban los dos shinobis de pelo oscuro. Rompiendo el enlace Sai miraba a Naruto como siempre lo hacia aunque esta vez había una sombra de tristeza casi imperceptible en sus maneras, mientras que Sasuke miraba a Naruto con algo similar al odio…, además su sharingan estaba activado. Sin embargo Naruto estaba tan perturbado que no se había dado cuenta de los semblantes de sus compañeros.

-¡Sai, Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?, ¿Dónde está Ka…- Naruto fue interrumpido al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El puño de Sasuke llevaba tanta fuerza que Naruto salió disparado, volando por los aires, para ser detenido bruscamente por un árbol el cual le sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones

-¡SASUKE, DETENTE!- Sai gritó sorprendido

-¿Qué mierda crees que pasó Naruto? ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!. ¿Por qué carajos te metiste con ella si todavía seguías con Sakura? ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

En un primer momento Naruto quedo en blanco al no esperar ese recibimiento, sin embargo al escuchar lo que Sasuke le escupía como veneno, toda la rabia que se había batido en su interior por salir, efectivamente salió. Rápidamente se incorporó, y adoptó una postura de batalla. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su expresión zorruna y su aura empezaba a tener tintes carmesí.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sasuke?, ¿Sakura…?, yo jamás he…

-¡ELLA TE VIO CON ELLA TARADO! Llego a mi casa a llorarle a mi mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Y ahora es tu culpa que esté muerta. ¡KARIN ESTA MUERTA POR TU CULPA NARUTO!

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa acusación. ¿Karin muerta? No, no podía ser posible. Sasuke lo estaba engañando, el maldito no quería a Karin, el bastardo inclusive había intentado matarla en una ocasión. Simplemente no podía ser posible. Sasuke debía estar mintiendo. Su mente estaba a mil y toda su confusión y rabia tomo como blanco a Sasuke, sentía que él era el culpable de todo aunque no sabía porque, era irracional, pero en ese momento él no pensaba con claridad.

-¡CALLATE SASUKE!- Naruto se lanzó a gran velocidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo a unos milímetros de sasuke, los suficientes para propinarle un puñetazo en su estómago. Sin embargo ese Sasuke se deshizo en cuervos de colores, apareciendo detrás de Naruto con el brazo de su shidori amenazando con traspasarlo por detrás. Mientras esto ocurría Naruto ya tenía un rasengan formado en su mano. Naruto se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Sasuke y en el momento en que Naruto y Sasuke iban a herirse mutuamente alguien los tomo por sus muñecas y los separó violentamente lanzándolos varios metros por el aire.

-ummm la historia se repite.

-¡Kakashi sensei!

-Sai que pasa aquí

-…Naruto acaba de enterarse de lo de Karin…

-Veo…-El shinobi de la máscara, pronunció con su semblante impasible observando de reojo a Naruto.

-Kakashi no se meta.- Escupió con rabia Sasuke

-Sasuke…

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor apártese- apenas pudo pronunciar Naruto

-Naruto, Sasuke. Ya no son unos niños. Sasuke, Hanabi te está esperando, acaba de llegar de Suna.

Sasuke se levantó y se sacudió la tierra que se había pegado a su ropa. Su sharingan ya estaba desactivado y se veía más tranquilo. Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba en el suelo todavía. Estaba sentado, las piernas ligeramente recogidas los codos sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, sollozaba levemente al por fin darse cuenta de que lo que hasta hace un segundo consideraba una mentira, era la horrible realidad. Karin ya no estaría con él.

-Esto fue todo lo que recuperamos. Pero no te preocupes Naruto, seguro Sakura te puede ayudar con la depresión.- Sasuke le lanzó despectivamente el abrigo de Karin que Sai había recuperado en sus búsquedas sobrevolando el rio, el cual cayo a los pies de Naruto.

Luego salió corriendo con rumbo a Konoha. Tendría que explicarle a Hanabi todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia con su mejor amiga, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre de nuevo, debido a que odiaba ver triste a su hermosa esposa. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, recordó el papel que había encontrado dentro del abrigo de Karin. Tenía que revisar con cuidado aquel extraño papel, eso lo distraería un poco de todo lo que había pasado con su ex compañera y amiga.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

-Naruto-kun sabía que estabas aquí – Karin se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda

-Oh umm Karin-chan me demore un poco en el hospital, Sakura-chan quería que revisara unos papeles.-Naruto la tomo de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la ubico frente a él aprisionándola en un abrazo.

-Bueno tendré que hablar con Sakura, una cita es una cita.-Karin le susurraba casi en los labios.

Sin embargo tan pronto se acercaban para concretar el beso, una luz extraña hacia que abriera los ojos y frente a ella un Naruto con mirada siniestra y sonrisa burlona la enfrentaba y un rasengan traspasaba su pecho.

-¡Ahhh! Por Dios esa pesadilla de nuevo…- Tenía su frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor frio y su respiración era acelerada y jadeante. –Necesito un trago.-Se dijo a si misma frotando un poco su sien.

La nueva habitación de Karin era mucho más acogedora que su anterior apartamento. Ahora vivía en un segundo piso, el cual tenía un pasadizo que daba a los laberintos interiores y subterráneos de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia. Estaba completamente equipado y todo era completamente diferente a su apartamento de Konoha. Tenía un espejo y un tocador en donde se observaba un letrero grande que decía "AMBAR". Este le ayudaba a recordar algo muy importante. Esta palabra le recordaba diariamente que ahora ya no era Karin, la kunoichi peliroja descendiente de un clan casi extinto, de ojos carmesí de una aldea arrasada, discípula de Orochimaru y ninja sensorial de primera clase. Ahora era Rin, una ninja pelinegra de ojos ámbar, sin pasado, mercenaria y ninja sensorial de primera clase leal a la aldea oculta entre la lluvia y a sí misma. Además de recordarle su nueva identidad, había también sido puesto en letras gigantes en su espejo para que no olvidara nunca salir del apartamento sin sus lentes de contacto color ámbar puestos. Sabía que era fácilmente reconocible si alguien observaba el color verdadero de sus ojos, así que no podía permitirse olvidar ese detalle.

Por lo tanto antes de partir, se puso sus lentes de contacto que siempre retiraba antes de ir a la cama, removió los sellos que colocaba como seguro en su puerta y salió con rumbo a su bar preferido, un lugar tranquilo donde nadie la molestaría y donde todos la conocían en aquella aldea.

Ryota caminaba sin preocupación por las calles de Amegakure. Era un shinobi hijo de grandes ninjas de esta aldea que por generaciones habían luchado para mantener en pie e independiente la aldea oculta entre la lluvia. Era alto, acuerpado, de cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta, ojos grandes e igualmente castaños. Era especialista en venenos y gases tóxicos, sin embargo en sus años como ninja jamás había aprendido tanto como lo había hecho con Rin-sama. Su manejo de agentes activos, de venenos, pociones, tóxicos y demás químicos era impresionante, además de que su belleza era innegable. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en ella de esa forma. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y siguió adelante apartando pensamientos sobre la belleza de su sensei de su mente. Mientras se preguntaba cómo habría logrado ella tener todo ese conocimiento, se percató que su maestra estaba en su bar favorito, como siempre tomando sus mal habidos tragos de la tarde.

-Konichiwa Rin-sama- Ryota se sentó en el banco contiguo al de Karin.

-¿ah? Amm Ryota eres tu…- Karin estaba distraída. Pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y miraba al vacío mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

Ryota la observaba de reojo con discreción. Era muy hermosa.

-Rin-sama, he estado pensando que necesitamos un poco de veneno de serpiente cascabel para terminar la poción del sueño

-emm aja

-Tal vez necesitamos algo de madreselva para la poción de la verdad

-aja

-Y tal vez un poco de su sangre para mezclarla con este trago de licor para aumentar su sabor

-si claro Ryota

Ryota rio un poco ya que obviamente su sensei no le estaba prestando atención. Al oírlo reír, Karin salio de su trance y miró a su discípulo a los ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Sensei no me estaba poniendo atención!

-Claro que sí. Algo sobre sangre y…. en fin cosas sin importancia.

-Jeje disculpe sensei, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Habla

-¿En que estaba pensando? Se veía muy concentrada.

Karin observó a su discípulo, apenas un año menor que ella a lo sumo. Sus cejas eran hermosas y la línea de su mandíbula muy masculina. Su discípulo le inspiraba un poco de ternura. Aunque nunca tuvo hermanos y no sabía que era tener uno, pensaba que a lo mejor lo que sentía por él, era algo semejante a tener lo que se debe sentir por uno. Le tenía mucha confianza y le había enseñado todo lo que había aprendido con Orochimaru y lo aprendido en Konoha. Había tomado un trago de más de lo que usualmente tomaba y su lengua estaba un poco más suelta.

-Ryota…, solo pensaba que…

-¿Si?

-A veces las cosas pasan muy rápido y no son lo que parecen- Desviando su mirada de la mirada de confusión de Ryota tomo otro trago de sake, y prosiguió. –También a veces uno dice cosas que siente, demasiado rápido. Hay que siempre asegurarse que todas las partes sientan lo mismo antes de…-Karin se detuvo pensando que había dicho demasiado.

-¿antes de que Rin-sama?

Karin demoro un poco en responder, tomando otro trago de su botella de Sake.

-antes de nada Ryota, no me hagas caso. Vamos hay que prepararnos para el siguiente golpe.

Karin se levantó de su asiento pagó los tragos de ambos y salieron con rumbo a su laboratorio subterráneo.


	20. SOSPECHAS

SOSPECHAS

¡Hola!. Si ya sé. Muy tarde la actualización, pero este año ha sido de locos. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en mi fic sin terminar y me ha remordido la conciencia, sabiendo que ya he pensado mucho en el desarrollo de la historia. Creería que ya he imaginado hasta un 90% de la historia y solo me falta pensar cómo terminará. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero la próxima semana estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Quedo atenta a cualquier sugerencia! ¿Como debería reaccionar Naruto?

XOXO

Lilianka

UN AÑO DESPUES DE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE KARIN.

Dos hermanas charlaban amenamente mientras disfrutaban el servicio de té una tarde a finales de verano en Konoha. El jardín interior de la mansión Uchiha era realmente acogedor, la pequeña fuente interior se encontraba en calma y el viento hacia mover suavemente las ramas de los árboles de ciruelas y cerezas plantados en el jardín.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra estar en Konoha Hanabi- Hinata respiro profundo mientras sonreía disfrutando el té que sostenía en su mano. –Definitivamente no hay nada como estar de vuelta en cas…-

\- Konoha ya no es tu casa hermanita- Hanabi interrumpió a la mayor de las herederas Hyuga.

\- Tienes razón, aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que Suna es mi nuevo hogar.

\- Sabes que mientras que viva aquí, está siempre será tu segunda casa hermana.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que mientras que vivas aquí?, ¿están planeando algo?- Hinata pregunto observando con preocupación a su hermana. –Tu estado es delicado Hana, recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade, debido a que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo debes reposar lo más que puedas.

\- Lo sé- Hanabi acaricio su protuberante panza de embarazada, con una mueca de cariño, había sentido mover a su bebe. –Antes de que supiéramos sobre él, estábamos pensando en… irnos de Konoha.- Hanabi se encontraba algo pálida, el embarazo le había quitado muchas energías.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco y posó la tasa de té en la mesa, fijando su mirada en el estanque que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿no se supone que los ancianos habían por fin decidido bajarle a la presión que tenían sobre él?

\- Sí, pero eso no ha impedido que las cosas en la aldea estén difíciles. Especialmente desde aquella noche en el bar.

\- ¿La noche de la pelea con Naruto?

\- si

\- Aun no entiendo bien que pasó esa noche, hable con Sakura pero no me supo explicar bien, siempre evadía darme detalles.

\- Claro que evadía tus preguntas, es lo que ha hecho desde que Karin murió.- Hanabi frunció el ceño al decir las últimas palabras. Aún conservaba energías para la furia.

\- No te alteres, no es bueno para el bebé

\- Lo sé Hina, pero cada vez que pienso en ella…- Hanabi suspiro profundo tomando un sorbo de su té, calmándose un poco. – Además todo este asunto de la muerte de Karin es tan extraño…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te he querido comentar esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las circunstancias- señaló su vientre crecido- me impidieron ir a visitarte.

\- Bueno siempre podías haberme escrito…

\- No, esto es algo muy secreto y no quería ponerme al descubierto si nuestras cartas fueran interceptadas.

\- ¿Interceptadas por quién? Hana creo que estas siendo un poco paranoica.

Hanabi se puso de pie lentamente mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza. Entro a su habitación para unos segundos después salir con un papel arrugado y maltrecho entre sus manos.

\- Lee y dime que piensas.

A unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban las dos hermanas Hyuga, un ninja sin emociones hacia su ronda de vigilancia montado sobre un pájaro de tinta. Era un hermoso día y la inspiración artística de Sai, estaba a flor de piel. Sin quererlo se acercó un poco a los árboles de cerezo que eran parte de la propiedad de los Uchiha con la intención de capturar su esencia con dos rápidos brochazos antes de continuar con su ronda. No se había percatado de la presencia de las hermanas hasta que Hanabi salía de su habitación para acompañar a su hermana Hinata, sosteniendo en sus manos un pedazo de papel el cual le extendió para que lo pudiera apreciar. Al parecer las hermanas tampoco se dieron cuenta de su presencia por lo que, picada su curiosidad, decidió observar un momento el intercambio que se estaba dando en ese jardín.

\- Es… es… muy extraño. Parece ser la caligrafía de Lady Tsunade.

\- Lo es. – Dijo Hanabi de forma seca.

\- Pero… aquí básicamente le decía a alguien que su vida peligra si seguía en Konoha, que han dado la orden a Raíz de asesinarla y que debe huir y nunca volver. ¿De qué se trata esto Hana?, ¿Quién era la receptora de este mensaje?

\- No lo sabemos con seguridad. Lo encontró Sasuke cuando estuvo buscando el cuerpo de Karin. Estaba pegado a su chaqueta, que fue lo único que se encontró de ella.

\- Es posible que fuera un pergamino de misión. No creo que esa orden fuera para ella…- Hinata disminuía el tono de su voz a medida que iba entendiendo que lo más probable era que en realidad esa orden fuera dada para Karin.

\- Aunque no podemos estar seguros al cien por ciento…, creemos que Raíz asesino a Karin esa noche y lo hizo pasar por un accidente.-

Hinata posó su mano en su boca, sorprendiéndose tristemente de lo que le revelaba su querida hermana. Sai tampoco pudo no reaccionar, precipitando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia un lado lo que hizo mover la rama del árbol que lo ocultaba, alertando a las hermanas Hyuga. Sin embargo pudo evadirse rápidamente entre el resto de los árboles sin que ellas se percataran de su presencia. Una esponjosa ardilla fue la que salvó a Sai ese día de ser pillado escuchando conversaciones privadas, ya que a esta fue atribuido el movimiento del árbol.

\- Fue por eso que… habíamos pensado en abandonar a Konoha. Estábamos pensando en un plan para hacerlo, pero…-Hanabi acaricio su vientre de nuevo- la vida pasó.

\- ¿Crees que ustedes estén en la mira de Raíz?- Preguntó preocupada Hinata.

\- Hasta el momento no hemos sentido que nos espíen. Tampoco han sobrecargado a Sasuke con trabajo como antes. Eso es lo que nos parece extraño y nos hace dudar sobre si este papel realmente estaba dirigido a Karin… Además de las dudas sobre la veracidad de nuestras suposiciones, el hecho de que necesito atención médica nos ha hecho pensar que lo mejor es quedarnos en Konoha.

Hubo un silencio en donde las dos hermanas se permitieron reflexionar sobre su charla. Muchos pensamientos de diversa índole traspasaban la mente de ambas hermanas. La mayor empezó a luchar consigo misma debido a que vacilaba en preguntarle a su hermana por…

\- Hana-chan, ¿Qué…, qué piensa Naruto de todo esto?

\- Hermana…- Hanabi la miraba con algo de reproche. –Obviamente no le hemos dicho nada a ese imbécil. No tenemos pruebas suficientes, solo suposiciones y él es un defensor iracundo de Konoha y Tsunade. Nunca aceptaría que su amada maestra fuera la culpable de asesinar a la madre de su hijo.

\- Oh Hana, lo dices de una manera…

\- ¡Lo digo así porque es cierto!

\- Naruto no es una mala persona

\- Para mi es de lo peor, tu sabes lo que sucedió con Sakura mientras ella perdía a su bebe, aquí sola en Konoha. Recuerda te lo comente cuando estábamos en Suna, acababas de tener a mi sobrinito Haruki.

\- Si es cierto… aún no puedo creer que Naruto… que Naruto se portara así con ella…- murmuro Hinata mientras observaba con tristeza y melancolía como nadaban los pececitos en el acuario de la sala de Hanabi, el antiguo acuario de Karin y último regalo de su querida amiga.

Mientras las dos hermanas seguían en su conversación, un ninja terminaba de realizar su ronda y aunque su expresión corporal no indicara ninguna perturbación en su alma, por dentro una cantidad de pensamientos, temores y sospechas se arremolinaban y no le permitían pensar con claridad. Preguntas como, Siendo el capitán de RAIZ, ¿por qué no sabía nada de esa supuesta orden?, ¿De dónde había salido ese pergamino?, al parecer tenía la caligrafía de Lady Tsunade, pero ¿Era una misión asignada a Karin, o tal vez era un simple papel que por coincidencias de la vida termino pegado en la chaqueta de Karin?, ¿Qué clase de misión pudiera ser aquella en donde se le dice a alguien de Konoha que huya de la aldea?, y si fuera para ella…, nunca se encontró el cuerpo, ¿habría logrado huir?. Sai no podía quedarse quieto, tenía que saber que había pasado aquella noche. La explicación que dio Lady Tsunade, de porqué Karin recién salida del hospital, se encontraba en las orillas de un rio a altas horas de la noche, nunca fue del todo satisfactoria y ahora con esta nueva información…, no podía dejar de averiguar qué era lo que en realidad había pasado. Él siempre tuvo una muy buena opinión de Karin e inclusive la consideraba algo más que una simple compañera; para él ella era una amiga cercana y sufrió mucho cuando no pudo ayudarla aquella noche en el rio. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía sobre la posibilidad de que RAIZ fuera autora de su desaparición…, le obsesionaba saber quién tenía realmente el poder en su organización, no podía ser que el capitán de ese escuadrón de policía secreta no supiera a quien le debía su lealtad o si debía confiar en sus subalternos.

Sai se detuvo de repente frente a la que fuera la casa de Karin y Naruto. Se preguntó si debería ir a informarle a el sobre sus sospechas. Dio un paso con dirección a las escaleras de esta, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo.

-No. Todo esto son solo suposiciones. Suposiciones que pueden hacerle más daño. Naruto ha tratado de superar esta situación y lo mejor creo es comprobar primero mis sospechas y reunir más información. Si eso hare.- Terminó de hablar para sí mismo y se dirigió con rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage. Empezaría su misión de descubrir la verdad sobre la noche en que Karin Uzumaki perdió su vida.

Ese día se cumplía un año. Se había negado a visitar ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Temía ir. Tal vez porque sentía que no podría, no podría con los sentimientos de culpa que pensar en ella le generaba. Aunque su relación había sido corta, demonios solo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que esta comenzó hasta su muerte, había sido muy intensa. Su muerte, aún no lo podía creer. Naruto sostenía un ramo de flores silvestres que había recolectado para ella. Frente a su tumba, Naruto contemplaba la lápida y leía el nombre tallado en ella, de la que fue su querida novia, la que hubiera podido ser su compañera de vida y madre de su hijo y pensaba mientras la observaba que ni siquiera su cuerpo reposaba allí, que ni siquiera fue capaz de traerla de nuevo a casa para que descansara en paz. Apretó sus puños hasta casi sangrar y deposito las flores en el suelo, era medio día y este por desgracia no podría ser más soleado.

Sintió cerca la presencia de Sakura y por lo tanto dio media vuelta para evitar encontrarse con ella. La culpa y la vergüenza no lo dejaban respirar, lo ahogaban si quiera supiera o sintiera que Sakura estaba cerca. No podía odiarla pero no podía tampoco volver a verla como antes, no porque la culpara si no porque su sola existencia le recordaba lo que él le había hecho mientras Karin moría, Sakura en sí misma no lo era, pero para el su presencia le comprobaba su deslealtad o al menos así se sentía.

-Naruto…, espera por favor.- Sakura lo llamó. Naruto la escucho pero siguió su camino.

De nuevo, se alejaba. Sabía que iba a estar ahí ese día y pensó que tal vez podría acercarse a él.

-algún día me perdonaras Naruto…, lo sé, haré que me perdones. Lo siento de verdad.- Sakura murmuro para sí misma mientras observaba alejarse a su antiguo compañero.

Cuando Naruto comprendió que había perdido a Karin, sintió una nueva y diferente forma de sufrir, mucho más dolorosa que aquella que había conocido. La soledad a la que ahora se enfrentaba era mucho más perversa debido a que había perdido a alguien, no era como antes. Antes él no había siquiera conocido que era tener una familia. Es más doloroso tener algo y perderlo que el dolor de nunca haberlo tenido. Estaba presente cada vez que la recordaba la sensación que tuvo esos primeros días al subir por las escaleras y observar de nuevo el apartamento destruido de Karin. Se sumergió en una depresión pero no pasiva, era una violenta. Era imprudente en las misiones, siempre pidiendo más. No quería tener tiempo libre ya que era en ese tiempo en donde todos los objetos que le rodeaban le recordaban a ella, le recordaban su ausencia, le recordaban el robo que el destino o que el mismo, no sabía, se había hecho. Sintiendo un profundo sabor amargo en su boca una noche decidió salir y tomar algo. Tenía una sed que creyó podría saciar con algún liquido fuerte, un trago tal vez. Nunca había sido dado a tomar, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Necesitaba algo que anulara un poco sus emociones, y recordando a Jiraya tal vez un trago era lo que necesitaba.

Entró al bar y botella tras botella de sake se fue sumergiendo en el sopor y la alcohólica sensación de satisfacción y bienestar. Al mismo tiempo sus sentidos se agudizaban por momentos y le pareció escuchar la voz de Sasuke en el lugar. Discutía con alguien, era una voz dulce, era Sakura.

\- No te metas en lo que no te importa Sasuke

\- Me importa porque sabes algo que yo no sé. ¿Dónde estabas esa noche?

\- Tome vacaciones, no sé nada sobre lo que pasó ese día no estaba aquí. ¿Qué crees que se?, ¿Crees que sé por qué Karin salió sola a esas horas? Pues te digo que no sé.

\- Si llegas a saber algo me lo dices, ¿entendido?

\- … - Sakura trató de irse, pero Sasuke la sostuvo por el brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿ENTENDIDO SAKURA?- Gritó Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo evitar oír la discusión y debido al poder que daba el alcohol para decir y hacer cosas inoportunas, decidió interrumpir.

\- Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios haces preguntando a Sakura por Karin? Ella no sabe nada, no estaba aquí ¿no entiendes?- Decía un intoxicado Naruto. Su voz denotaba un grado de irritación contra Sasuke.

\- Naruto, nadie pidió tu opinión. Sabes mucho sobre el paradero de Sakura ese día. ¿Luego sabes tal vez donde estaba Sakura esa noche?

\- No me importa, yo digo lo que quiera

\- ¿estabas con ella verdad, mientras Karin se moría aquí?

\- ¡MALDITO, TU LA HICISTE SUFRIR CASI LA MATAS!- Gritaba Naruto, lo que hizo enfurecer a un Sasuke ya contrariado.

Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke, pero tropezó y no logro golpearlo cayendo estrepitosamente sobre unas mesas haciéndolas pedazos. Sasuke aprovecho para darle una patada en las costillas a lo que Naruto respondió con otro golpe, incorporándose y lanzando un puñetazo dando de lleno en la espalda de Sasuke. Las cosas iban poniéndose más peligrosas ya que nadie tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener a los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea.

\- ¡Basta no peleen!- Lloraba una Sakura en una esquina.

En ese momento llegó la guardia AMBU que con mucho esfuerzo separo a los dos shinobis. Shizune entró en ese momento y llamó a Sasuke diciendo que Hanabi lo necesitaba urgente. Fue solamente el pronunciar esas tres palabras "Hanabi", "necesitar" y "urgente" y ya no había rastro de Sasuke en el lugar, no sin antes de lanzarles una mirada acusativa llena de resentimiento. Ese día término muy bien para él ya que fue la noche en la que supo que iba a ser papá. Pero no lo fue así para Naruto, el cual termino la noche solo, alcoholizado y llorando en un apartamento oscuro y frio, la muerte de su familia.


	21. LEYENDO MENTES

Bueno…, otro capítulo del fic. Creo saber cómo terminarlo por fin!. Por favor comenta lo que piensas o crees que va a pasar y gracias por tu lectura y subscripción!

LEYENDO MENTES

Rock Lee había sido escoltado hasta los cuarteles AMBU por Naruto y Sai. Los corredores eran grises, las luces bajas e intermitentes. Todos caminaban en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el eco de los pasos al golpear contra el suelo de cemento. Rock Lee aún se encontraba aún algo perturbado por las poderosas drogas que le habían sido administradas y Naruto y Sai, lo flanqueaban evitando que este tropezara y cayera.

\- Sai… ¿crees que esto de resultado?- Susurró Naruto dirigiéndose a Sai.

\- Lady Tsunade confía en que sí. Si bien las drogas que le introdujeron están perdiendo su efecto, con la técnica de Ino y su padre podremos saber qué fue lo que paso.- Contestó un estoico Sai.

\- Pero… ¿no se puede esperar a que Rock Lee este mejor?- Naruto miraba algo preocupado a su joven amigo.

\- No. Según Shizune, las plantas usadas en las drogas que le fueron inoculadas a Rock Lee tienen la particularidad de que tan pronto pase su efecto, todo lo que paso desde que fue inyectada hasta que su efecto desaparece, nunca será recordado. Es decir se crea un estado de fuga o amnesia y no podríamos saber que le pasó a Rock Lee.

\- Increíble… ¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacer tal droga?

\- Es muy extraño… Pocos shinobis saben de esto. Entre ellos Lady Tsunade, y algunos ninjas de nuestra propia aldea, ninguno de los cuales se encontraba con Rock Lee en su misión. Aunque...

\- ¿Aunque…, qué?

\- Mmmm nada, olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sai?…, anda dime, que piensas, ¡no me dejes con la curiosidad!- Naruto preguntó mientras lanzaba una mirada de súplica cómica a Sai. Últimamente se encontraba de mejor humor.

\- Nada Naruto

\- Dime, dime, dime, dale, dime Sai…- Naruto insistía a su manera tradicional, la cual no podía ser ignorada por alguien como Sai.

\- Está bien Naruto…, no te quería decir porque es algo imposible y algo tonto a decir verdad. Pocos shinobis saben de drogas como estas, pero ellos… ya están muertos.- esto último intrigo a Naruto, relegando la comedia para otro día.

\- Orochimaru…

\- Si, Orochimaru y su súbdito Kabuto. Sasori y otros ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia también sabían de poderosos gases, pero todos ellos también están muertos…

\- Es realmente extraño.

\- Si, por eso Lady Tsunade le pidió a Inoichi que trataran de recuperar lo más que se pudiera de los recuerdos de Rock Lee.

\- A propósito, ¿Qué misión estaba haciendo él solo, sin equipo de apoyo?

Sai iba a contestar a Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por la orden impartida por un ninja rubio, al llegar al cuarto de interrogación No 1. Había una especie de círculo, en donde se encontraba una silla. Esta estaba rodeada a su vez por esferas las cuales se conectaban en el centro del círculo por medio de sellos y escrituras.

\- Naruto, acomoda a Rock Lee en el centro del círculo y aléjate.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme?- Naruto estaba muy intrigado por todo lo que pasaba.

\- Sí, pero no intervengas. Hay unas sillas en el fondo.- respondió Inoichi en un tono profesional y relajado.

Ino y su padre se ubicaron en cada una de las esferas exteriores en donde posaron sus manos derechas mientras con la izquierda concentraban chakra en su frente. Pasaron unos minutos y de las esferas empezó a salir papel como si estas fueran impresoras.

El cuarto era grande y oscuro. Luces emanaban del techo, iluminando solo a Rock Lee y la ubicación de los Yamanaka, el resto se encontraba bajo la oscuridad. Usualmente se realizaban fuertes interrogatorios en esa sala y sus energías eran pesadas y negativas. Naruto y Sai, se dispondrían a escuchar un relato muy extraño.

\- Bueno Rock Lee- Interpelo el Yamanaka padre- cuéntanos que pasó anoche en tu misión.

Rock Lee cerro los ojos y ladeo ligeramente su cabeza. Su cabello se inclinaba hacia la izquierda quedando algunos mechones sobre sus ojos y en susurros empezó a contestar las preguntas del padre de Ino.

\- ¡Lady Tsunade finalmente me había llamado!, ¡Sería una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar!, ¡demostrar el resultado de mis entrenamientos con Naruto y que la energía de la juventud corría por mis venas como nunca!. Rápidamente enfile mis pasos a la torre Hokage. Allí se encontraban Lady Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura-chan. Lady Tsunade había recibido una pista de la aldea que iba a ser atacada por la banda de mercenarios shinobi. Era una pequeña villa en la frontera del país del rayo con el país del sonido. Es una aldea pequeña pero próspera por su comercio con oro. Por su riqueza y debido a esta nueva serie de asaltos, el líder de esta había contratado seguridad extra con ninjas de Kumogakure, los cuales patrullaban los bosques aledaños. Supieron que algo andaba mal cuando no recibieron los reportes de avistamientos que debían enviar a Kumo cada 12 horas por parte de estos ninjas y por lo tanto avisaron inmediatamente a Konoha…

…_El día anterior…_

-…Ahora Rock Lee, tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos en esta misión de rango S.

-¡RANGO S!, ¡Por fin Konoha me toma en serio!, sabía que todos esos años de sacrificio valdrían la pena, por favor Tsunade-sama, ¡dígame que tengo que hacer y lo haré así sea lo último que haga en mi vidaaa!- Rock Lee casi gritaba eufórico, con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por su rostro.

Al ver esta demostración exagerada de agradecimiento, Tsunade miró de reojo a Shizune con una expresión de nerviosismo mezclada con inseguridad, la cual fue recibida con un encogimiento de hombros por parte de esta última. Suspirando profundamente Tsunade se dirigió a Rock Lee.

-¡Rock Lee! Esta misión es extremadamente importante para Konoha, las otras aldeas sospechan que estamos involucrados con esa pandilla de mercenarios y tenemos que demostrarles que no es así. De esta misión puede depender la continuación de la paz que hemos disfrutado los últimos años. Debido a tus habilidades especiales se te ha escogido para que atrapes o des de baja a este delincuente. - Tsunade procedió a extenderle una fotografía a Rock Lee y continuó con su tono imperativo. –Si bien no se distingue los rasgos físicos de esta persona y en si la imagen es algo oscura, si da una idea de cómo es su apariencia en general. Usa por lo general una capa larga con capucha la cual oculta su rostro. Es de mediana altura y talla pequeña. No sabemos si es hombre o mujer, solo sabemos que tiene habilidades sensoriales extraordinarias. Debido a que la ausencia visible de chakra en tu cuerpo es considerable, eres el único que puede acercarse a ella sin ser detectado y por lo tanto no puedes tener equipo de respaldo, iras solo a esta misión, ¿entiendes?- Su tono era serio y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Rock Lee. El ambiente era tenso y se escuchaba el parpadeo espasmódico de las luces de la oficina.

Rock Lee por su parte sentía un poco de aprensión al no contar con compañeros en la típica formación de tres shinobis a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de total determinación.

-Lo haré Lady Tsunade, ¡confié en mí!

-Por supuesto que confiamos en ti Rock Lee. Ahora toma, estas son las coordenadas donde se supone deberían estar los shinobis de Kumo desaparecidos. Creemos que este individuo tiene un alcance sensorial de 10 kilómetros a la redonda, por lo tanto debes examinar toda esta área rodeada en un círculo rojo. Usualmente utilizan gases somníferos para dormir a los guardias de los bosques exteriores, para poder ingresar a las villas sin preocupaciones de que sean rodeados. Por lo tanto ahora deben encontrarse perpetrando el robo en el interior de la villa. Tienes que llegar antes de que estos salgan de esta. Te deseo suerte.

-Hai Lady Tsunade-

Rock Lee se dirigió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al lugar señalado en el mapa.

Era una noche de verano con una luna llena que resplandecía como un gran diamante en el cielo nocturno. No había nubes ni rastros de lluvia, las ramas estaban secas y eso le permitía tener más agarre al saltar de árbol en árbol aumentando la velocidad. Rápidamente se acercaba a los terrenos boscosos donde se estaba dando el golpe por la banda criminal, que en el mapa aparecía rodeado por un círculo rojo. El viento golpeaba su rostro y la confianza de Rock Lee se reflejaba en la sonrisa ladeada que cruzaba un lado de su cara y sus ojos fijos y atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Pronto llegó a un camino que conducía a una cueva. En ella desde lejos podía ver que el reflejo de la luna pegaba contra algo metálico. Curioso, con cautela se acercó lo suficiente para corroborar que adentro se encontraban los cuerpos inconscientes de seis shinobis de kumo. Los sacudió con algo de fuerza esperando despertarlos de su sopor, sin resultado.

-Parece que están drogados…- Se dijo para sí mismo, interrumpiéndose al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos altos unos metros al norte de la entrada de la cueva. Los pasos se acercaban aún más, y la luz de la luna descubrió a dos siluetas que susurraban entre sí.

-¡Parece que fue un éxito de nuevo!, Rin-sama ya dio la luz verde, no hay problemas adelante, podemos regresar de nuevo a casa.

-y, ¿Qué hacemos con estos?- Señalando a los cuerpos de los shinobis de Kumo.

-Ellos no importan, tenemos que movernos rápido. Rin-sama no demora y le molesta que alguien se retrase.

Antes de irse, una de las sombras sacó unas Kunai las cuales roció con un líquido purpura para luego arrojarlas a los cuerpos, sin que ninguno de ellos quedara sin una alojada en alguna parte.

-listo vamos.- Iban a partir cuando, dos fuertes golpes los enviaron volando por el aire para dar contra la pared del fondo, golpeando su cabeza de paso, dejándolos inconscientes. La bestia verde de Konoha había dado un par de patadas que, por lo menos, garantizaba que sus oponentes no iban a poder levantarse o recuperar su aliento por unos minutos. Al ver Rock Lee, que ninguno de ellos se movía, se acercó y los observó detenidamente.

-No, ninguno de los dos es el ninja sensorial, son muy grandes y sus proporciones no cuadran con el de la foto.- Tomó un poco de cuerda que había regada por la cueva y procedió a amarrar sus manos y sus pies. Mientras hacia ese procedimiento de los ropajes de uno de los cuerpos se deslizó una placa de metal cayendo al suelo con un notorio ruido. La tomó y después de asegurarse de que los dos hombres estuvieran completamente inhabilitados, salió de la cueva y bajo la luz de la luna pudo observar la marca de la aldea de la lluvia.

-Así que son shinobis de la aldea de la lluvia…, tal vez su líder sea este ninja sensorial… Según lo que decía uno de ellos, su maestro, Rin, estará próximo en llegar a este sitio. ¡Lo esperare y derrotare, probando así mi valía ante Tsunade y todos los que alguna vez dudaron de mis capacidades como shinobi!- Rock Lee procedió a guardar la banda en su enterizo.

Se acomodó de nuevo entre los arbustos a la entrada de la cueva. Y espero. Contenía la respiración y se hacia uno con el ambiente a su alrededor. Su experticia en taijutsu y combate cuerpo a cuerpo hacia que pudiera controlar hasta el más pequeño de sus músculos sin dificultad y permanecer completamente inmóvil por largos periodos de tiempo. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Su espera fue recompensada al ver que una figura pequeña se acercaba sigilosamente por entre los árboles.

-Ryota…, ¿Dónde estás?- Karin, susurraba, preocupada por la suerte de su joven pupilo. Sentía su chakra cerca y lo sentía débil. Tal vez había tenido algún accidente ya que no sentía la presencia de chakras enemigos, así que no era probable que hubiera caído en alguna emboscada. Confiando en este último pensamiento, se acercó sin prevenciones a la cueva donde sentía el chackra de Ryota. Como siempre, tenía su capa negra la cual la cubría de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, esa figura es igual a la de la foto.- Pensó Rock Lee al observar a Karin. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y la adrenalina hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera caliente y alerta.

Karin entró a la cueva y observó con sorpresa que Ryota y otro shinobi mercenario de su aldea se encontraban inconscientes y atados de pies y manos. Alertada por esta visión Karin salió corriendo al camino, para ver si podía sentir a algún enemigo cerca. Llevó su mano derecha a su frente y realizando un sello elemental expandió su mente para poder hacer un barrido amplio de la zona, sin que este tuviera éxito. Fue en ese instante que Rock Lee se convenció finalmente que esa persona era la que estaba buscando y procedió a atacar.

En un solo movimiento corporal, Rock Lee saltó de detrás de los arbustos, dio un doble giro en el aire e imprimió la fuerza suficiente para que barriendo los pies de Karin, esta perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de lado. Antes de tocar el suelo, Rock Lee le propinó una patada a Karin la cual, la mando volando por los aires, siendo detenida por un árbol con tal fuerza, que el impacto con este le fracturó su hombro derecho y le sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Karin no era una experta de taijutsu ni mucho menos. Sus poderes se concentraban en evadir a aquellos con muchas más habilidades de lucha y guiar a otros que si las tuvieran, ubicando el lugar exacto de sus enemigos. Tan pronto se vio herida y sin posibilidades de que alguien viniera en su ayuda, Karin entró en desesperación y lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, siendo uno en particular el que la obsesionaba terriblemente el que la asalto con más vehemencia; RAIZ por fin había dado con ella.

No había divisado bien quien le había propinado esos golpes, debido a que estos vinieron desde su punto ciego. Fue cuando pudo incorporarse un poco apoyándose contra el árbol que la recibió, cuando pudo observar quien era su atacante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el ligero temblor que la había invadido, empeoró. Mientras volaba por los aires, su capa se había desgarrado y por lo tanto tuvo que quitársela debido a que impedía sus movimientos, descubriendo a Rock Lee, el género de su objetivo militar, ella era su objetivo militar, no un él.

-¡KUNOICHI CRIMINAL, ME CONOCEN COMO LA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA, Y HOY SERÁ TU FIN!, gritó Rock Lee.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Karin y por supuesto sin reconocer a su objetivo como una antigua compañera shinobi de Konoha, se lanzó contra ella, con la intención de dar un golpe final el cual bien podría matarla o dejarla inconsciente o incapacitada lo suficiente como para trasladarla hasta Konoha como rehén. Karin al ver el tamaño de la fuerza con que era atacada, hizo tres sellos y un humo morado ocultó por un momento su figura envolviendo a Rock Lee de paso y permitiéndole saltar al árbol más cercano con apenas el tiempo suficiente para evadir el golpe de Rock Lee y el humo de su ataque.

-¡CREES QUE ME VAS A ENGAÑAR CON ESE TRUCO TAN SIMPLE!, ¡SOY UNO DE LOS SHINOBIS MÁS FUERTES DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA Y NO VOY A FALLAR HOY!- Al terminar de gritar estas palabras, Rock Lee, en un pestañeo saltó a la rama donde se encontraba Karin, propinándole una patada la cual dio de lleno en su costado, precipitándola con gran aceleración al suelo, esta vez, Karin no pudo evadirla y chocó con fuerza contra el suelo seco de verano, de donde saldría una gran nube de polvo. No quedó inconsciente ya que antes de golpear el suelo, puso su brazo derecho en su frente amortiguando, su cabeza.

Rock Lee aterrizó en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Karin.

-Ríndete, no creo que puedas hacer mucho más. Si no lo haces me veré forzado a…- Rock Lee no terminó la oración. Una extraña sensación de rigidez se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo, cada minuto más opresiva que la anterior. –Pero, ¿que… me es..ta…arggg… pas..ando…?, ¿Qué…, me… hiciste…grrr?

Karin se incorporó lentamente, jadeante y cubierta de polvo. Se logró sentar, apoyándose contra el árbol más cercano. Sudor y sangre rodaba por su cara y sus ropas estaban hechas trizas.

-Vaya…, pen..sé.. que… no… haría… efecto…- Una muy golpeada Karin hablaba lentamente.

-¿Qué… PASA…?- Pudo gritar Rock Lee antes de caer al suelo, inmóvil pero consiente. De pronto abrió sus ojos percatándose de lo que había pasado…, el gas del ataque de Karin y el cual lo envolvió por un momento, era un gas nervioso el cual paralizaba a todo aquel que por desgracia se encontrara en su camino o siquiera llegara a respirarlo por un segundo.

Karin sonrió malignamente y respiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de estimar los daños que había sufrido su cuerpo, tratando de no sentir tanto dolor. No pudo terminar con su inhalación, debido a un dolor punzante que le atravesó su torso y el cual provenía de su costado izquierdo, allí donde Rock Lee había propinado un gran golpe. Tenía rotas dos costillas.

-Casi… me… matas… Konoha…- Karin apenas podía hablar.- Pero hoy…, hoy no moriré…-

Reunió todo el chakra que pudo, enfocándolo en una mano, el cual se tornó en un aura verde, un aura sanadora. Posó su mano en su costado por unos momentos y luego subió a su hombro. Si bien estos primeros auxilios eran paños de agua tibia para la gravedad de las heridas, estos harían la diferencia entre poder escapar de Konoha ese día o no. Poco a poco se incorporó y con pasos cortos e inseguros se acercó a Rock Lee que se encontraba inmóvil con la mirada fija en Karin.

Karin sacó una kunai la cual se encontraba empapada de un líquido purpura. Era igual a las usadas por los ninjas mercenarios en la cueva hacia unos momentos. Se arrodilló en el lugar donde Rock Lee yacía y mientras acercaba su kunai al cuello de Rock Lee…

-Haz…lo, he fallado, no puedo volver a Konoha como un perdedor, hazlo… por..favor…- Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Rock Lee, rogaba por su muerte. Observaba a su contrincante, una pequeña mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos crueles. De pronto la mano de Karin empezó a temblar, y detuvo su accionar. Lo observó con detenimiento unos momentos que para Rock Lee serian eternos. De pronto alzó la hoja de la kunai, y Rock Lee cerró sus ojos con resignación, pensó que había fallado en una misión y que no podía llegar con malas noticias a Tsunade, cuando al fallar, le fallaba a la paz, le fallaba a toda la aldea y a todos los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer para alcanzar esa paz. Karin subió su mano y en un rápido movimiento lanzó la kunai a la pierna de Rock Lee. Este al sentir el dolor en un lugar diferente al que creía abrió sus ojos sorprendido y contrariado. Sin embargo empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba y entraba en un sopor profundo.

-Dime…Rock Lee, ¿cómo, cómo… está el equipo 7?

Esto fue lo último que escucho Rock Lee antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Debido a que no tenían noticias de él en Konoha, Tsunade envió a Naruto y a Sai a buscar a Rock Lee a la mañana siguiente. Ino sería el tercer integrante de este equipo hechizo, debido a que Naruto había expresamente pedido no hacer equipo con Sakura, desde que Karin había muerto.

Lo encontraron dormido profundamente junto a los cuerpos de los shinobis de Kumo. No había rastros de los otros shinobis. Rápidamente Naruto tomó a Rock Lee y junto a Sai y a Ino, volvió a Konoha en un parpadeo con su Shunsin no jutsu. Lo presentaron a Tsunade y al examinarlo, notó la presencia de una droga especial la cual hacia que todos los recuerdos se borraran. Esta ordeno rápidamente que Ino y su padre leyeran su mente y recuperaran toda la información que pudieran. Era así que se encontraban estos shinobis interrogando a su querido compañero Rock Lee.

…_En el salón de interrogatorios…_

_-_Ya he escuchado lo suficiente, creo saber con quién estamos enfrentándonos…- Naruto descruzó sus brazos y se levantó con ceño fruncido y mirada profunda.

-¿Quién?

-Esto es obra de Kabuto- Naruto respondió girando sus ojos a donde se encontraba Sai. Su voz era firme y algo fría, una ira contenida en el trasfondo le daba un ligero color de malignidad.

-Es muy pronto para hacer esa clase de suposiciones, tenemos que recolectar más información.

\- Sai…- Dijo Naruto de forma resolutiva. –Tú has lo que tengas que hacer, yo haré lo que es correcto.- Tan pronto termino de decir eso desapareció en una nube de humo. Dejando a Sai preocupado por las suposiciones que su amigo estaba creando en su mente. No sabía si debía compartirle todas las sospechas, hipótesis y pistas que había recabado en los últimos doce meses desde que escucho por accidente la conversación de las hermanas Hyuga. Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por las últimas preguntas que Ino le hiciera a Rock Lee, antes de que este colapsara definitivamente por el cansancio.

-Rock Lee…, ¿Recuerdas algo del aspecto de esta shinobi?

-Sus ojos eran muy extraños…

-¿Cómo extraños?

\- Eran color ámbar, pero por instantes un borde carmesí parecía invadirlos. No se… que… más… decir…- Termino de decir estas palabras cayendo inconsciente en el suelo de la sala de interrogatorios.

Sai quedo petrificado ante esta última información. Muchas piezas empezaban a encajar en su mente y debía compartirlas inmediatamente con la que hasta el momento había sido su cómplice en la recolección de información.

Bueno…, creo que eso es todo lo que pudimos saber. La droga ya hizo su efecto y no recordara nada para mañana.- Ino terminaba de sellar la información recolectada en esa sesión, en pergaminos que irían al despacho de la Hokage.-Uff estoy muy cansada…, que dices Sai si vamos a tomar algo…- No había terminado de hacer su pregunta, cuando Sai había desaparecido de la sala.

Grrr no sé qué le veo a ese paliducho


	22. SOLO CORRE

**SOLO CORRE**

Grandes luchas internas se daban dentro de Karin. A sus pies estaba Rock Lee, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Una parte de si le decía que debía deshacerse de él, eliminarlo, deshacer toda evidencia que pudiera demostrar su existencia o inclusive sospechar de ella. Otra parte lo recordaba como compañero de misiones ocasionales en Konoha. Si bien no habían trabado una gran amistad, su sola presencia le recordaba las cosas buenas que habían en esa aldea desgraciada. Recordaba el entusiasmo con el que realizaba sus entrenamientos y como lograba animar a todos los que se tropezaban en su camino. Recordaba las duras luchas que libraba consigo mismo. Al no tener las mismas habilidades que los demás shinobis, trabajaba tan duro para ser tan apreciado como lo eran los demás…, casi igual a lo que ella trabajo para esa aldea e igual que ella, no era reconocido por casi nadie. Su mano temblaba, se acercó a su cuello pero… no pudo decidir lo que una mente calculadora y fría hubiera decidido ya que no podría hacerle daño a Rock Lee. Alejo su kunai del cuello de Rock Lee y la lanzó a una de sus piernas. El gas que había usado solo lo inmovilizaría, pero el líquido violeta de la kunai es la que realmente lo adormecería y le quitaría sus recuerdos. Aprovechando que la droga era también un elixir de la verdad, vacilando, en un arrebato le pregunto por el equipo 7.

\- Dime…Rock Lee, ¿cómo, cómo… está el equipo 7?

En realidad no quería saber que había pasado con Sakura o Sasuke, pero su orgullo le impidió preguntarle directamente por Naruto. Quería saber si se encontraba bien, si seguía con Sakura, si le había importado siquiera su desaparición… Preguntas que quizás tendrían respuestas desalentadoras pero que de igual manera su curiosidad la empujaba a hacerlas y aprovechando que Rock Lee no recordaría nada de ello, pensó que nada malo podría pasar si las hiciera. Solo quería saber.

Un drogado y balbuceante Rock Lee empezó a contestar sus preguntas.

\- Sakura-chan está realmente hermosa… Se dejó crecer su suave cabello rosa, cada vez que pasa por los campos de entrenamiento todos los chicos giran su cabeza y admiran su radiante bellez..

\- Bueno si si, y Sasuke, ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?- Una impaciente Karin cortó los desvaríos de alabanza a su rival.

\- Es papá. Tienen un niño pequeño con su esposa. Se llama Itachi. Rehabilito todo su distrito y les va muy bien. Parecen muy felices.

Karin sonrió pensando en lo feliz que sería Hanabi, su bebe realmente debería ser hermoso. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó su semblante por un momento al pensar que esa historia también pudo haber sido la suya.

\- Y… ¿Naruto?, ¿Cómo esta él?- Decir su nombre hizo que le dolieran más sus múltiples heridas.

\- Hemos entrenado mucho…, quiere convertirse en Hokage, él tiene un secreto pero shh no le digas a nadie

\- No le diré a nadie Rock Lee

\- Desde hace un buen tiempo hace parte de un escuadrón secreto en RAIZ. Está haciendo contrainteligencia para Tsunade. Pero shhh nadie lo debe saber…, sospechan algo de Sai…- al terminar de decir esto Rock Lee quedó finalmente dormido.

La noticia la dejó sentada en donde estaba. Naruto era parte de RAIZ… ¿Desde hace cuánto?, ¿por qué?, ¿sabría Naruto de la orden que RAIZ tenía de matarla?, ¿estaría tal vez involucrado en esa decisión de alguna forma?. Karin empezó a temblar descontroladamente ante ese último escenario. Naruto era el mejor shinobi de su tiempo, era probable que eventualmente la encontrara y cuando lo hiciera… ¿la mataría?. Una punzada en su costado la hizo recapacitar, la obligo a actuar en vez de quedarse pensando y especulando sobre su situación. Necesitaba huir y rápido. Finalmente tomo aire y se puso de pie. Como pudo fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Ryota y le administró el antídoto de la droga a la que habían estado expuestos. Esta tardaría en hacer efecto al menos 5 minutos y ella no podía perder 5 minutos, sabía que si alguna vez se encontraba con Naruto en un campo de batalla, no tendría la suerte de escapar de él como lo hacía de Rock Lee, y si él ahora era parte de RAIZ no demoraría en hacer acto de presencia.

\- Piensa Karin, piensa, que hago, que hago, ¡qué hago!-

Un par de lágrimas de desesperación recorrieron su rostro. Pasaba su mano izquierda por su cara y cabello tratando de pensar que hacer. No sabía a donde ir ni que hacer, sus heridas no le permitirían correr tan lejos.

\- ¡Eso es!, iré a ese lugar…-

Rápidamente garabateo una nota dirigida a Suigetsu. El contenido de la nota solo tenía un símbolo. Un símbolo que solo tres o cuatro personas vivas sabían descifrar, entre ellas, su querido amigo cara de pez Suigetsu. Introdujo la nota en la camisa de Ryota y procedió a examinar sus heridas. Dos costillas rotas y su clavícula derecha también fracturada.

Karin rasgó un pedazo de lo que fuera su capa y envolvió su torso para aliviar el dolor y darle mayor estabilidad a sus costillas mientras llegaba a su destino, su hombro tendría que esperar. De manera frenética cubrió lo mejor que pudo sus huellas antes de salir corriendo con dirección oeste. Sabía que Konoha le estaría pisando los talones si huía por mucho tiempo y considerando la seriedad de sus heridas, consideró que lo más adecuado ahora era esconderse pronto en un refugio subterráneo en la aldea del sonido. El antiguo refugio subterráneo de Orochimaru en esas tierras. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano y solo tendría que llegar allí, solo tendría que correr, solo correr.

Karin respiro profundo y echó a correr, ya el amanecer punteaba en el horizonte y no podía darse el lujo de esperar más. Sin las heridas que tenía, hubiera llegado a donde pensaba llegar en menos de dos horas, pero con sus heridas demoraría al menos unas cinco. Cuando llegara allí pensaría que hacer con calma. Mientras tanto Karin saltaba de rama en rama sin importar que hojas y espinas le golpearan la cara o sus brazos, saltaba riachuelos y pequeños riscos, no le importaba nada, solo necesitaba correr.

Sabía que algún día darían con ella, pero pensó que con su habilidad sería muy difícil que ese escenario se diera. Había sido muy ingenua al subestimar la fuerza de la aldea de la hoja. Ella conocía cada uno de los chakras de todos los ninjas de Konoha, una de las ventajas que los ancianos no notaron cuando la asignaban cada vez a misiones con diferentes ninjas, prohibiéndole tener un grupo estable y por lo tanto pensó que siempre reconocería a alguien de esa aldea. No quería que supieran de su existencia y por eso evitaba realizar golpes en la tierra del fuego. Pero no pensó en Rock Lee, demonios, no pensó en él. ¿Será que Tsunade sospecha de mí?, ¿Qué pensará Naruto de todo esto?, ¿y qué sospecharan de Sai?. Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, su respiración jadeante, el paisaje pasaba a su lado como un flash verde y café y los sonidos de las aves que espantaba a su paso le animaban a seguir. De pronto empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareada. Estaba llegando a un lugar donde la tierra se inclinaba y desembocaba en un rio poco caudaloso y apacible. Al sentirse mal, su sentido de coordinación fallo y tropezó con una piedra, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo. Su velocidad era considerable y por lo tanto al caer en ese terreno tan escarpado no pudo evitar salir rodando. Saco su kunai para desacelerar su rotación enterrándola en el suelo generando así la fricción necesaria para detener su caída justo antes de llegar al rio.

\- Dios…, tal vez… deba descansar… un poco…- Se dijo a sí misma una jadeante Karin incorporándose en el suelo. Estaba llena de tierra, ramas y piedras. Sus piernas y brazos llenos de raspones por su caída y su rostro cruzado por el sudor, lágrimas y sangre. Realmente se veía fatal.

Si Karin no estuviera escapando gravemente herida, hubiera podido notar la presencia de un hombre en la orilla del rio.

\- No te ves muy bien… ¿Te están persiguiendo?

Karin alzó su mirada reconociendo la voz del hombre que se dirigía a ella.

\- ¡Juggo!

_Mientras tanto en Konoha._

Graves hipótesis se agolpaban en la cabeza de Sai. ¿Sería realmente posible que fuera… ella?, necesitaba urgentemente saber que pensaba Sakura al respecto. En los últimos meses Sai había encontrado a una aliada inesperada en su búsqueda de pistas sobre lo sucedido a Karin la noche de su desaparición. Al parecer ella tenía un sentimiento de culpa que el poco emocional Sai no pudo comprender y ese sentimiento era el que la impulsaba a ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Sin importarle el porqué de su ayuda, Sai solo se limitó a recibirla sin más cuestionamientos ya que necesitaba compartir toda la información que había recaudado con alguien para ayudar a analizarla y también necesitaba a alguien con el acceso a los archivos de misiones de la oficina de Tsunade respecto de la cual no sospecharan si la encontraran husmeando entre esos papeles. Llegó al hospital y preguntó por Sakura. Le dijeron que se encontraba en la torre Hokage y que no sabían cuando regresaría.

\- Perfecto. Debe estar con Tsunade-sama leyendo las transcripciones de Ino.- Se dijo para sí mismo.

Para no levantar sospechas Sai espero fuera del edificio de la Hokage a Sakura, en un bar cercano. Sabía que si lo hacía frente a todos, sería menos sospechoso que si se reunían en lugares alejados o secretos. Sus charlas por lo general transcurrían en un bar de la ciudad el cual era frecuentado por muchos shinobis de alto rango inclusive Tsunade-sama. Era tan conspicuo y tan lleno de gente que era perfecto para sus reuniones, no despertaban sospechas. O al menos eso creía Sai.

Sakura por fin salió del edificio para ser interceptada por uno de los ratones de tinta de Sai. Usualmente esa era la pista que Sai daba para hacerle saber a Sakura que se encontraba en el bar y necesitaba hablar con ella. Rápidamente entró en el bar y se hizo en la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado Sai, al fondo del lugar.

\- ¿Ya leíste las transcripciones de la lectura de mente?- Decía Sai en susurros.

\- Hai, los leí después de que Tsunade-sama terminara con ellas. Es muy extraño.

\- Lo es. Creo que es ella Sakura

\- Puede ser Sai. Pero no es nada seguro

\- Sakura, es una gran coincidencia que este shinobi sensorial, sea una mujer la cual tiene ojos rojizos. Adicionalmente, usa pociones, venenos y gases que probablemente le fueron enseñados por Orochimaru. ¿no lo ves? ¡Karin está viva!- de Sai casi se podría decir que estaba emocionado, pero su cara neutra prevaleció sobre sus emociones.

\- No lo sé Sai.- Sakura suspiró profundo mientras oprimía sus ojos de forma cansada.

\- ¿Pudiste entrar en los archivos?

\- Si…, revisé su historia clínica. Parece que su flujo de chackra había cambiado de tal forma que no le permitía sustentar a su bebé, pero si le permitían restablecer sus poderes de regeneración y sensoriales tan pronto como dejo de estar embarazada.

\- Es decir, que para cuando ella salió esa noche estaba completamente saludable y con todo su chackra intacto.

\- Hai. Sai…, anoche por fin pude acercarme sin que me vieran a los archivos de las misiones AMBU, casi me descubren. Escucha Sai esto es muy extraño. Al parecer esa noche en los archivos de misiones aparece una entrada en donde se le ordena a una kunoichi llevar un pergamino a Suna. Pero no aparece el nombre de la Kunoichi, y el contenido del pergamino es aún más inquietante...- Sakura miro nerviosamente a su alrededor, sentía como si alguien los observará.

\- ¿Qué decía Sakura?, los Uchiha tienen una parte de ese pergamino. Si sabemos que decía la otra parte podríamos tener pruebas irrefutables de que Tsunade sabía algo más de lo que dice saber.

\- No creo que sea un lugar seguro para decírtelo Sai. Creo que es hora de decirle a Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué a Sasuke, por qué no a Naruto?. Creo que tenemos demasiada evidencia.

\- Naruto está empeñado en que es Kabuto el que está detrás de todo esto. Acaba de ir a la oficina de Tsunade a comentarle sus sospechas. Creo que si le comentamos lo que sabemos de nuestras hipótesis, y lo compara con lo que le dijo Tsunade, no nos creerá. Sabes cómo está últimamente, hace todo lo que Tsunade-sama diga al pie de la letra. Mucho más desde que empezó a pedirle consejos para su preparación como futuro Hokage.

\- Pero si tenemos evidencias, podemos mostrarle.

\- Solo tenemos un pedazo de papel en donde no aparece un solo nombre y una transcripción de una batalla algo vergonzosa de Rock Lee en donde describe a una astuta Kunoichi. Tenemos que hablar con Hanabi y con Sasuke. Ellos pueden saber más…, si logramos encontrarla y verificar que realmente sea ella… ahí si veo prudente contarle a Naruto. Por ahora, si le contamos, solo atizaríamos un fuego que se ha ido apagando poco a poco en él.

\- Está bien Sakura. Lo haremos a tu modo. Pero ten presente una cosa. Entre más tiempo pase, más sospechas levantaremos. Últimamente me he sentido vigilado por mis propios hombres. Algo pasa en RAIZ de lo que no estoy al tanto. Si sabes algo de eso por favor coméntamelo.

\- Hai.

\- ¿Cuándo crees conveniente ir a la mansión Uchiha?

\- Esta noche a las 8:00. Llega tu primero. Hanabi me odia y va a hacer un escándalo si llegó yo primero o si llegamos juntos. Igual levantaremos menos sospechas si llegamos separadamente. Ahora vete, saldré después tuyo.

\- Hai, Sakura-chan. Hasta la noche.

Sai salió del bar con destino a los cuarteles de RAIZ. Tenía que tantear la situación entre sus hombres y esperar por cualquier orden dada por los ancianos. Desde hacía un tiempo un pequeño ratón de tinta se escondía en un entrepaño de la sala de reuniones de los ancianos que ahora manejaban la policía secreta de Konoha. Sai esperaba que en algún momento los ancianos mencionaran cualquier cosa relacionada con Karin o la noche de su muerte o que por algún momento pudiera tener acceso a los registros de misiones secretas, sin tener éxito hasta ese día.

Notando que no había guardias cerca al registro, Sai aprovecho para revisar los archivos de misiones de RAIZ de las fechas cercanas a la muerte de Karin. Sin embargo cuando se aproximaba a la fecha exacta, la fría sensación del metal aprisionando su cuello lo detuvo.

\- Sai…, ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

\- ¡NARUTO!


	23. EN EL ESCONDITE DE OROCHIMARU

Bueno los siguientes capítulos tendrán algo más de intriga y misterio para dar paso a la acción! Se va acercando el final.

**EN EL ESCONDITE DE OROCHIMARU**

Karin se aferraba a la fuerte espalda de Juggo. Tardó un tiempo en convencerlo de que ella era Karin ya que su apariencia no revelaba su verdadera identidad. Lo que le tomaría al menos medio día, ahora le tomaría unos veinte minutos a espaldas de su ex - compañero. Descansar sobre su espalda la regresaba varios años en el pasado, cuando eran más jóvenes y todo parecía más simple. O bueno, no era simple pero al menos tenía compañeros que la respaldaban lo que la hacía sentir menos sola. El peligro no había disminuido, su vida siempre había estado al borde del abismo, pero al ser algo constante no lo encontraba extraordinario. Pero si estaba cansada. Había pensado que Konoha sería su punto de no retorno a una vida más tranquila. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber aceptado la propuesta de Suigetsu y Juggo aquel día hace casi 7 años.

\- ya casi llegamos- dijo calmadamente Juggo.

\- Bien, tengo más tiempo ahora.

\- ¿Quién te persigue Karin?

\- Konoha…

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- No…

\- Jumm…

\- …

Juggo ladeó su cabeza para observar de reojo a Karin. Ansiedad y tristeza invadían su rostro y la palidez y cansancio se apoderaban de su semblante. Se preguntó si tal vez ella sufría como él lo hacía por causa del sello de la maldición de Orochimaru. No podía esperar para llegar pronto al refugio (donde hace tantos años habían realizado experimentos con ellos, pruebas médicas y ninjutsus prohibidos que arruinarían sus vidas), para poder hablar con calma con su recordada amiga y compañera de aventuras vengativas, Karin.

Pronto llegaron a la fortaleza. Esta se encontraba oculta por una tupida capa de vegetación. La entrada estaba escondida en un canal cubierto de lianas, raíces de árboles y plantas trepadoras. El canal desembocaba en el riachuelo kilómetros abajo, donde Juggo encontró a Karin, y por donde Juggo tomaría camino para evitar ser detectado. Sería difícil rastrearlos de vuelta a la fortaleza precisamente porque el agua que bajaba borraba todas las huellas. Sin embargo no era algo completamente seguro y ellos lo sabían.

La fortaleza era una de las más grandes de Orochimaru. Tenía tres plantas las cuales se conectaban entre sí por pasadizos secretos. En la planta más baja se encontraban las celdas donde Orochimaru encadenaba y mantenía cautivos a los sujetos de sus experimentos. Niños y jóvenes con poderes o características extraordinarias de todos los reinos de la tierra conocida. Allí fue donde Karin, Suigetsu y Juggo se encontrarían por primera vez cuando solo eran unos pequeños niños, huérfanos por causa de la violencia de la tercera guerra ninja. En el segundo piso se encontraba el que sería el laboratorio de Orochimaru y una serie de habitaciones que más parecían celdas por su escasa iluminación y continua humedad. Contaba con una pequeña sala de estar, la cual a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, se encontraba en buenas condiciones, solo una ligera capa de polvo cubría los muebles. La primera planta era un gran salón de paredes de piedra, donde usualmente Orochimaru ponía a prueba sus experimentos, haciendo que estos lucharan entre sí. Karin recordó vagamente cómo solía espiar los entrenamientos secretos de Sasuke y Orochimaru, y su enamoramiento ingenuo y adolescente.

Juggo depositó con cuidado a Karin en el sofá de la sala de estar y se dirigió a una habitación cercana, la cual fungía como dispensario. Tomó algunas vendas y pociones curativas solicitadas por Karin y se las extendió. La observaba con cuidado. Había cambiado mucho. Su mirada era más dura y su actuar mucho más decidido.

Karin ingirió las pociones que en su mayoría solo servían para manejar el dolor y procedió a reposicionar los huesos rotos de su cuerpo. El dolor se estaba apoderando de ella debido a que la adrenalina del escape había pasado y si no apuraba los analgésicos necesarios podría entrar en shock, lo cual no era conveniente si quería seguir escapando.

\- Y dime Karin. ¿Por qué te está persiguiendo Konoha?- Pregunto pausadamente Juggo.

Juggo había esperado por una explicación y la obtendría. Su personalidad tranquila y su rostro inocente, era solo una fachada de un poder incontrolable. Karin sabía que no debía hacer enojar a Juggo. Terminó de vendar su torso y su hombro. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa y debía encontrar un par de sus viejos lentes, no podía seguir con los lentes de contacto que tenía puestos. Estaba exhausta y solo quería descansar por unos momentos, pero, sabía que si no le daba una explicación a Juggo en ese momento, no podría contar con él en adelante. Suspiró profundo y se recostó profundo en el sofá.

\- Me metí con quien no debía y ahora me quieren muerta

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Oh no. Eso es historia antigua Juggo…

\- ¿Entonces quién?

Karin miró de reojo a Juggo y dudo en si debía seguir con su relato. No sabía si contarle la verdad o no. O si debía contarle todo lo que le había pasado o solo una parte. Porque después de todo no quería abrir un montón de heridas al recontar su historia reciente. Decidió compartir partes de su vida, lo suficiente para que aceptara ayudarla a escapar. Acerco sus dedos a sus ojos y retiro sus lentes de contacto lanzándolos con fuerza a una esquina cualquiera de la sala. Sus ojos carmesí se veían irritados y secos. Juggo empezó a reconocer a su antigua compañera.

\- Juggo sabes, debí irme con ustedes cuando terminó la guerra. Fue mala idea quedarme en Konoha.

\- Pensé que sería lo mejor para ti y para Sasuke.

\- Lo fue para él. ¿Sabes que él es ahora padre de un niño?. Karin sonrío con nostalgia al recordar lo que Rock Lee había confesado hace unas horas. – Por varios años los ancianos de la aldea y la Hokage nos tuvieron desconfianza. Es entendible después de todo, él mato al anterior Hokage o como se llamará. Pero…, después de unirse con el clan Hyuga mediante el matrimonio con la hija menor del líder del clan, no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo de nuevo como un miembro más de la aldea.

\- De lo contrario perderían el beneplácito de otro clan importante.

\- Exacto. Yo por el contrario…, no tenía a nadie de ningún clan que me respaldara.- Estas últimas palabras salieron con dificultad del pecho de Karin.

\- ¿Sasuke no te respaldo?

\- No. Estaba avergonzado por lo que me había hecho. ¿Sabes que, solo hasta casi la última semana que viví en esa aldea, tuvo las agallas para pedirme perdón?- Karin resopló con hastío, casi poniendo sus ojos en blanco en signo de desaprobación- En fin el hecho es que sin pensar bien las cosas termine enredada con Naruto Uzumaki. Fue un error eso lo puedo ver ahora. Pero en ese tiempo…, las cosas…, bueno todo se complicó, ¿sabes?. Muchas personas desconfiaban de mis intenciones y pues los rumores envenenaron a los ancianos y una noche dieron la orden de matarme. Esa fue la noche que escapé hace unos dos años.- A Karin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando pronunció el nombre de Naruto. Aún le dolía el tema y eso lo pudo percibir un apacible Juggo.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Naruto?

\- Oh, él estaba involucrado en esa decisión al parecer. Aunque no estoy segura… Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que a él le importaba más Sakura de lo que jamás le importe a él. ¿Entiendes Juggo?- lagrimas brillantes amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se dominó y no se lo permitió. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la amargura con las que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

\- … sí.

\- Logré escapar esa noche con ayuda de Suigetsu. Hubiera muerto si él no se hubiera convertido en agua y me hubiera sacado del río antes de chocar con las piedras. A partir de ese momento viví en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia.

\- ¿Tú eres aquella ninja sensorial de la banda de mercenarios que roban pueblos de la que tanto hablan?

\- No sabía que tenía tanta fama a decir verdad

\- Sí, la tienes. Muchos rumores se han esparcido. Las demás aldeas desconfían de Konoha ya que no ha habido robos a aldeas en la tierra del fuego.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

\- Las aves me lo cuentan todo- dijo Juggo con una media sonrisa

\- Bueno créeme que no lo hice con esa intención. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de Konoha. He vivido otra vida ocultándome en la aldea de la lluvia y no me había ido tan mal… Pero bueno Juggo, creo que ya sabes lo que querías saber. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué se separaron tú y Suigetsu? – Karin recordó las palabras de su amigo pez, aquel día cuando le entregaba un pergamino de parte de Konoha, en la frontera del país del fuego.

Juggo se puso serio. Fijo sus ojos en los de Karin por un largo tiempo. La atmosfera del cuarto se tornó más fría y sus músculos se tensaron. Se puso en pie y dándole la espalda a Karin empezó a contar su historia después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

\- Después de que tú y Sasuke decidieron quedarse en Konoha, Suigetsu y yo consideramos que lo mejor era volver a los escondites que Orochimaru tenía alrededor del mundo shinobi. Nos aprovechándonos de sus recursos y vendimos lo que podíamos. Sin embargo algo me pasaba que no podía controlar… ¿Cómo está tu sello Karin?

\- ¿Mi sello?

\- Si, el de tu hombro. El sello de Orochimaru.

Karin tocó su cuello con su mano izquierda bajando con cuidado por su hombro lastimado. Un rápido flash back del día en que Orochimaru selló parte de si en ella cruzó por su mente.

\- No lo sé Juggo. No le he prestado atención, desde que murió Orochimaru no he sentido nada raro.

\- Tal vez no lo percibas o tal vez no te afecte como me ha afectado a mí. Sabes que Orochimaru decidió reclutarme por la fuerza física y la capacidad de transformación de mis músculos, lo cual le parecía una característica interesante. El sello pretendía controlar las transformaciones que sufría y potenciar mí fuerza. Sin embargo, poco a poco este empezó a fallar y por lo tanto ya no pude controlarla.

\- Y empezaste a atacar indiscriminadamente.

\- Suigetsu fue una víctima de ese descontrol. A partir de ese momento, empecé a deambular solo, sin objetivos, ya que era muy peligroso para cualquiera estar cerca de mí. Un día pensé que tal vez Sasuke podría ayudarme, pero cada dos o tres noches, la fuerza dentro de mi toma el control de mi cuerpo y no puedo detenerlo, destruyo todo a mi paso y cuando vuelvo en sí, me encuentro alejado kilómetros de donde se supone es el camino a Konoha, nunca pude acercarme lo suficiente... Eventualmente desistí de esa idea y me resigné a vivir aquí, en lo único a lo que puedo llamar casa… Pero ahora tu estas aquí. Tu puedes ayudarme Karin.- Karin se sorprendió un poco la escuchar la historia de su ex compañero. ¿Cómo le podría ayudar ella a él, si era ella la que necesitaba ayuda con desesperación?

\- Pero no sé… ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar Juggo?

\- Quítame el sello.

\- No puedo. Solo Sasuke sabe cómo hacerlo.

Juggo bajó su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la extraña que se encontraba a sus pies en el rio era Karin, una leve llama de esperanza se prendió, iluminando su alma torturada. Esta se apagaba con cada palabra que omitía Karin.

\- Yo no lo puedo hacer. Tampoco puedo contactarme con Sasuke para que te ayude. Pero hace unas horas antes de escapar le dejé una nota a uno de mis discípulos para que se la entregara a Suigetsu tan pronto llegaran a la aldea de la lluvia. Él sabe que vine para acá. Si lo esperamos tal vez le puedas pedir que interceda ante Sasuke por ti.

\- Bueno es una posibilidad… Karin, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Sasuke también?

Karin bajo su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo amargamente negó con un leve movimiento.

\- Hanabi Hyuga es la esposa de Sasuke y una de mis mejores amigas. Si por casualidad alguien en Konoha se da cuenta que Sasuke me ayuda, a mí, una renegada, la desconfianza que había sido superada por su casamiento volverá y ella y su pequeña familia se verían afectados. No quiero que a ella le pase nada.

\- Vaya Karin, no eres la misma de antes.

\- Muchas cosas han pasado, pero no te equivoques aún tengo odio suficiente.- lo dijo algo presumida. Aunque Juggo pudo notar que esa emoción no era real.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Karin?

\- Tengo que seguir huyendo. Me has ayudado y ahora tengo unas horas de ventaja frente a Konoha. Seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta de la ausencia de Rock Lee y habrán mandado a un grupo a buscarlo. Pronto enviaran a un grupo de rastreo…- los gestos de Karin se transfiguraron en algo cercano al pánico y desesperación

\- Espera a que llegue Suigetsu. Él sabrá que hacer, si no…

\- Por el momento cambiaré mis ropas y buscare unos lentes. Creo que aún tengo ropa guardada en mi antigua habitación. ¿los baños aún sirven Juggo?

\- Sí. He tratado de mantener en pie este lugar. Usualmente cuando siento que el sello se descontrola, bajo y me encadeno en la primera planta.- Un escalofrió recorrió a Karin al escuchar lo que decía Juggo. Definitivamente este chico había sufrido igual que ella en estos años.

\- Mis heridas sanarán en uno o dos días. Si para ese entonces Suigetsu no ha llegado… creo que lo mejor es que regrese a aquel lugar cerca al mar.

\- ¿Al escondite del país del agua?

\- ¿vendrías conmigo Juggo?- Los ojos cansados de Karin suplicaban.

\- Tal vez no sea conveniente Karin…, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Piénsalo. No me digas nada por ahora. Iré a cambiarme y descansaré un poco. ¿crees que nos encuentren aquí?

\- No lo creo. Subí directamente sobre el río para evitar dejar olores o pistas que puedan delatar nuestra ubicación.

\- Está bien Juggo. Emmm quería decirte…, gracias.- Karin sonrió sinceramente e inclino su cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga.- Respondió Juggo calmadamente.

Karin se incorporó lentamente y salió de la habitación con rumbo a su antigua habitación. Se daría un baño y dormiría un buen rato. Sin embargo algo de lo que dijo Juggo le rondaba su cabeza. El sello de Orochimaru, ¿la habría afectado en algo? Preparó la tina de su cuarto de baño y procedió a lavarse pausadamente.

_FLASHBACK_

Una pequeña niña de unos 8 años se encontraba tirada sobre una plancha de cemento de un laboratorio oscuro y húmedo. Parecía inconsciente pero podía escuchar lo que dos figuras hablaban entre sí, sin problemas.

\- Lord Orochimaru… ¿Qué efectos tendrá el sello en esta niña?

\- Kabuto, a ella la encontré en la derruida ciudad de los Uzumaki. La última sobreviviente de un clan con genes bastante particulares- Dijo con voz serpentina y malévola.

\- Si es de los Uzumaki tendrá poderes de regeneración increíbles.

\- Si…, y el sello asegurará que su chackra siempre esté disponible para ser absorbido por otros. Eso le imposibilitará ciertas cosas. Ya no podrá tener hijos y su expectativa de vida se verá reducida a la mitad…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Karin pensó que con la muerte de Orochimaru, el efecto del sello desaparecería y el hecho de que había quedado en embarazo le reafirmaba esa creencia. Pero ahora con lo que le había dicho Juggo, no estaba tan segura. Una ola de tristeza la invadió y dos silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras retiraba las ramas y tierra de su cabello.

Sakura camina hábilmente por las calles de Konoha. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las ocho. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar Sasuke, aunque le preocupaba más la reacción de Hanabi, después de todo Karin fue su mejor amiga y dama de honor en su boda y no sabía que haría tan pronto se enterara que desde hace varios meses Sai y ella habían recolectado pruebas y formulado hipótesis sobre la posibilidad de que ella siguiera viva. Esperaba que Sai ya se encontrara adentro y por lo tanto hiciera menos tensa la situación. Toco al portón de la casa-mansión y espero la respuesta. Pronto escuchó los cerrojos correrse y Sasuke apareció detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Sabes que a Hanabi no le gusta recibirte.

\- Hola Sasuke. Lo sé, pero pensé que Sai ya les había comentado que venía.

\- Sai no está aquí. No lo he visto en todo el día.

\- Qué extraño… Se supone que el estaría aquí primero para explicarles…

\- ¿Explicarnos qué, exactamente?

\- Bueno yo…-

\- ¿Quién es Sasuke?- Una voz de mujer interrumpió. Cargaba a un bebé de algunos meses de edad. Lo mecía suavemente. Se acercó a la puerta donde Sasuke y Sakura hablaban.

\- Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?- Interrogó una cortante Hanabi.

Sakura calló por unos momentos. La situación era un poco curiosa. Tres personas mirándose fijamente entre sí, unas con desconfianza otra con aprehensión.

\- Se trata de… Karin.


	24. EL COMPROMISO DE NARUTO

Ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo. Aunque sabía a donde llegar, se me hizo difícil escribir a un Naruto emocional. Espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente bien y se haya entendido lo que quería hacer con él. ¡Quedo atenta a sus comentarios! (¡En serio, necesito saber que tal les ha parecido la historia!)

**EL COMPROMISO DE NARUTO**

Naruto se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. El dolor de cabeza y el malestar general eran algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo tratando de evadir la molesta luz que interrumpía su sueño. Lamentablemente y a pesar de sus esfuerzos esta no dejaba de invadir hasta el último receso de su apartamento. En un último intento por evadir la realidad, Naruto giró bruscamente hacia el lado opuesto de la ventana por donde entraba la luz del amanecer, haciendo que la cómoda que se encontraba al pie de su cama se tambaleara y un retrato cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Naruto, vencido en su intento de seguir durmiendo la resaca se incorporó lentamente hasta finalmente sentarse al borde de la cama, frotando sus ojos con la palma de su mano, tratando de enfocar los objetos a su alrededor. Un leve dolor le recordó la pelea de la noche anterior y un sentimiento de remordimiento por haber tomado tanto y perdido el control de sí mismo empezó a molestarlo. Cuando ya por fin pudo enfocar su visión, observó que uno de los retratos que tenía sobre su cómoda se había caído y el vidrio protector estaba roto en varios pedazos.

Levantándose con dificultad debido al dolor en su costado producido por una patada bien dada por parte de Sasuke la noche anterior, se acercó al retrato. Con cuidado removió los pedazos de vidrio y observó la foto. Era Jiraiya sensei.

\- Viejo ero-senin, que me dirías si estuvieras vivo…- Naruto susurro para sí mismo.

Desde el día en que Karin había desaparecido Naruto había quedado completamente solo. O al menos así se sentía. No podía compartir sus sentimientos con Sakura debido a la vergüenza que sentía consigo mismo, tampoco podía hacerlo con Sasuke el cual ni siquiera lo determinaba y Sai, bueno él nunca lo entendería. Kakashi sensei se encontraba siempre muy ocupado, no entendía por qué, tenía que ver con que era posible que el fuera el siguiente Hokage. El siguiente Hokage… recordó, como se le había podido haber olvidado, su sueño, el ser Hokage.

Tomó en sus manos el retrato de su querido sensei y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar, justo al lado del de su padre. Los observo detenidamente por un buen tiempo. La impotencia de no poder contar con nadie, la ira de saberse robado por el destino, y una sensación de pérdida del rumbo de su vida se apoderó de él. Apretó sus puños sobre la repisa y respirando profundo tomo una decisión. Se vistió, arreglo una pequeña maleta con alguna ropa de cambio y dinero y salió con rumbo a la torre Hokage. Naruto llegó a la oficina de Tsunade. Su aspecto no era el mejor, las profundas ojeras y la palidez de su rostro denotaban los signos de una fuerte resaca.

\- Abuela, estaré un tiempo fuera de Konoha. Hay cosas que necesito aclarar.- Dijo un confundido rubio.

Al verlo en ese estado Tsunade no pudo negarle nada a su querido protegido.

\- Naruto, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees. Pero dime ¿A dónde irás?

\- Creo que pasare un tiempo en el Monte Myōboku

\- Escuche de tu altercado anoche con Sasuke. ¿debo preocuparme por eso?

\- No baa-chan, simplemente tome demás.- dijo Naruto de manera elusiva.

Notando su renuencia a explicarse, Tsunade decidió no presionar a Naruto por temor a una explosión de emociones que sentía, palpitaban bajo su cansado exterior. Tal vez sí necesitaba un tiempo a solas para organizar su vida. Después de que supo de la noticia de Karin, había vivido de forma desordenada y su personalidad estaba tornándose ligeramente introvertida, lo cual sabía que le molestaba ya que no era algo propio de él.

\- Trata de que no se repita de nuevo…- Sintiendo la urgencia de Naruto en sus frases cortas y contundentes, procedió a despedirse. - Bien, simplemente espero que te mantengas en contacto. Saluda a Shima y a Fukasaku de mi parte.

\- Hai…, gracias baa-chan.

Naruto salió de Konoha sin avisar a nadie de su destino aparte de Tsunade. Pasaría dos meses en la tierra de los sapos tratando de organizar sus emociones y sentimientos. Necesitaba de una guía, de alguien que le dijera que debería hacer para sentirse bien consigo mismo de nuevo y solo pensó en sus maestros del Monte Myōboku. Al llegar allí fue recibido amenamente por sus antiguos senseis. Naruto les explico que había decidido volver al monte para avanzar en su entrenamiento del manejo de la energía natural.

Aunque un poco extrañados por esta repentina decisión de Naruto, Shima y Fukasaku, los viejos senseis de la tierra de las ranas, se trazaron un arduo plan de entrenamiento el cual involucraba largas jornadas de taijutsu que se combinaban con horas de meditación y manejo del control de las energías. Si bien Naruto mejoró con este nuevo entrenamiento, sus senseis sabían que él podía dar mucho más de sí de lo que estaba dando. Los viejos sabían que había algo dentro de Naruto que le generaba un conflicto interno el cual lo mantenía estancado.

\- Shima hay algo que el muchacho no nos está contando- El viejo Fukusaku dijo en un susurro mientras tomaban el té y observaban a Naruto entrenar algo de taijutsu.

\- Lo he notado. Creo que debemos discutirlo con él. Preparare la cena y hablaremos con el chico.

Naruto había disfrutado la paz y la tranquilidad que la tierra de los sapos proporcionaba a sus habitantes. Si bien los tormentos de su alma seguían en una batalla campal en su interior, su exterior solo denotaba un ligero desanimo e introversión, el cual contrastaba con momentos de alegría y espontaneidad característicos de su personalidad abierta y confiada.

\- Naruto, ¡la cena esta lista!

\- ¡Qué bien!… ummm, ¿es sopa de gusanos nuevamente?

\- ¿Tu favorita no es así?

\- Ummmm- dijo Naruto con una expresión blanca en su rostro, observando el asqueroso plato de gusanos que con mucho cariño Shima-sama le extendía.

\- Naruto, hemos estado observando tu entrenamiento. Has mejorado- Fukasaku interrumpió la atención que Naruto le prestaba a su plato.

\- Gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo.

\- ¿estás seguro que eso es lo mejor que puedes dar Naruto?- Intervino Shima de manera solemne.

\- Sí, así es…- Naruto respondió a la pregunta de Shima sospechando que había más detrás de esas palabras.

\- Sabes Naruto, los maestros pueden enseñarle a sus alumnos solo si ellos están dispuestos a recibir el conocimiento que se les quiere impartir, nadie puede aprender si realmente no lo desea.

\- ¿Por qué me dice eso Fukusaku-sama?

\- Te hemos observado Naruto. No estás dándolo todo de ti. Al menos no como lo hacías antes, cuando entrenabas para enfrentarte a Sasuke.

\- Naruto… Creemos que algo impide que logres mejorar tus habilidades con el entrenamiento. Si quieres que te guiemos en tu camino debes ser sincero con nosotros, de lo contrario será muy difícil que puedas mejorar o superar aquello que te genera tales tribulaciones.- Dijo Shima de forma pausada y comprensiva.

Un silencio tenso se extendió por toda la cueva. Los vientos aullaban entre los túneles y se podía oír hasta la respiración de sus habitantes. Naruto bajó su mirada, había sido descubierto por parte de sus maestros. Realmente, él había esperado por ese momento, él quería desesperadamente ser guiado, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no se había atrevido a plantearlo tan pronto dio un primer vistazo a sus maestros cuando llegó al monte Myōboku. Sería por vergüenza o por temor al rechazo o a la negativa de la guía que tanto necesitaba de parte de los viejos maestros, que no les contó la verdadera razón de su visita después de tantos años, a esas tierras. Se sentía inclusive un poco aliviado que fueran ellos los que se acercaran a él para preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

\- Hay algo que no me deja vivir conmigo mismo Shima-sama…, es algo muy difícil de contar.

\- ¿De qué se trata Naruto?

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas. Apoyó sus manos sobre cada una de sus rodillas, cerrándolas en un puño tan pronto escuchó a Shima preguntarle tan directamente lo que le pasaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente y les contó todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos dos años. Les contó cómo conoció a Karin y como la había perdido, contó lo que había pasado con Sakura con algo de rubor en su rostro, y lo que había pasado con Sasuke y Hanabi desde su desaparición y como todo eso se había traducido en una tortura, en un estancamiento de su vida, como estaba siendo atrapado por esa situación y cuanto necesitaba de una palabra amiga de un consejo sincero y sabio.

\- … es por eso que he venido acá realmente Fukusaku y Shima-sama. Espero que perdonen si los he molestado, pero realmente necesito saber… que hacer conmigo…- notas de desesperación se sentían en su hablar. Naruto se inclinó ante los viejos maestros, conteniendo la respiración y esperando una respuesta. Realmente era una historia que no lo dejaba muy bien parado.

\- Naruto, mírame- Shima ordenó con seriedad a lo cual Naruto no pudo sino obedecer.

Tan pronto como se incorporó un fuerte golpe cruzó el rostro de Naruto. Este fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una marca roja en su mejilla. Naruto sorprendido por lo inesperado del gesto, quedo expectante a lo que Shima-sama le diría.

\- ¡Naruto eres un idiota!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, ¿No has aprendido nada en la vida?, eso no se le hace a nadie, si aún tenías dudas respecto a lo que sentías por Sakura no debiste ilusionar a otras chicas, además ¿es que no conoces de la protección?, ni bien habías conocido a la chica y ya estaba esperando un hijo tuyo eres un sinvergu-

\- ¡Basta ya Shima! creo que el chico se ha recriminado bastante.- Fukusaku cortó el regaño de Shima calmadamente. – Además lo que fue, fue y no podemos cambiar nada de lo que pasó con estos reproches ¿verdad?

Shima cruzó sus brazos mirando de reojo a su pupilo y a su marido. Este último tenía razón, ya no había caso en recriminarle a Naruto por lo sucedido.

\- No Fukusagu-sama, Shima-sama tiene razón soy un idiota- Dijo de forma derrotada

\- Lo eres, pero ahora lo eres menos Naruto-kun. Con cada tribulación que traspasa nuestras vidas, nos vamos haciendo más sabios, menos ingenuos, más calculadores. Y si muchas veces actuamos sin pensar, obedeciendo a impulsos primitivos o a bajos instintos es debido a la naturaleza humana de nuestro ser. Nadie es perfecto Naruto. Intentamos alcanzar una perfección, una idea de lo que es perfecto, pero es siempre un trabajo continuo no es una meta real alcanzable, en donde encontraremos desviaciones, obstáculos, tentaciones. Muchos caen y no se levantan, son derrotados por el destino.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su querido sensei.

\- Así es sensei. Me siento derrotado, acabado, siento que he traicionado todo en lo que creía que era y que he hecho mucho daño…- Naruto se llevó la palma de la mano a su frente en un movimiento rápido, golpeándola en recriminación a su conducta.

\- Naruto, cuando te conocí, estabas completamente determinado. Tenías un objetivo claro. ¿Recuerdas cual era, Naruto?

\- Si…, si lo recuerdo.- Dijo Naruto con renuencia. Se sentía indigno de él.

\- ¿Qué era eso que deseabas tanto?

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora…

\- Dime Naruto, ¿Qué era lo que deseabas?- Fukusaku elevó su voz, casi gritando.

\- Deseaba… ser… Hokage.

\- ¿Y por qué querías serlo?

\- No entiendo, esto no tiene nada que ver con Karin- profirió Naruto con frustración.

\- Solo responde mi pregunta Naruto- Los ojos de Fukusaku expresaban una seria determinación. No aceptaría evasivas a sus preguntas.

\- En un principio quería ser reconocido por todos. Quería admiración, quería dejar de ser ignorado.

\- Pero eso cambio con la guerra ¿no es así?

\- Sí. Ser Hokage es algo mucho más importante que un deseo del ego o la vanidad. Ser Hokage implica sacrificio, trabajo duro. Es un título que obliga al que lo tiene a ser responsable por un sueño, por el sueño de mantener la paz, de llevar a cabo un proyecto de comunidad.

\- Así es. Veo que no lo has olvidado. Es cierto que tu actuar es reprochable, que algunas de tus decisiones y acciones han tenido consecuencias inesperadas. Pero no puedes culparte por todo lo sucedido. La naturaleza reclamó a Karin como suya, ni tu ni nadie pudo haber hecho nada por ella esa noche. Por lo demás, tendrás que vivir con eso, recordarlo para así no caer en el mismo error, pero no puedes vivir encadenado a ello, ya que hacerlo sería un acto de vanidad de ego.

\- ¿Qué? No le entiendo sensei- Naruto apretaba sus dientes, todo era confuso.

\- Naruto, sentirte culpable por todo, pensar que eres el responsable de todo lo que sucedió, es un acto de vanidad. ¿Por qué?, porque solo alguien que cree que todo lo que sucede a su alrededor puede ser controlado solo por ellos y que toda consecuencia es producida por su acción u omisión es alguien que se cree Dios. Y tú no eres Dios Naruto. Tú no pudiste predecir todo lo que pasaría, tú no puedes decidir lo que los demás sienten, hacen o piensan. Tu responsabilidad está limitada a solo ciertas cosas, tu no estabas a cargo de la lluvia que se convirtió en avalancha esa noche en que la muerte se llevó a Karin, no estabas a cargo de las acciones de Sakura, no estabas a cargo de las misiones que te asignaban, no eres omnipresente, no eres Dios Naruto.

Naruto estaba sorprendido ante estas palabras. No había analizado que su sentir estaba permeado por el egoísmo de la vanidad y el ego. Ahora veía más clara la situación.

\- Ahora, si bien has perdido a alguien muy importante para ti, tienes que tomar responsabilidad solo de tus acciones, no de todo lo sucedido. Hacer el duelo correspondiente por lo que has hecho y por la pérdida que has sufrido y tomar una decisión.

\- Que… ¿Qué decisión?

\- Si vas a seguir revolcándote en la autocompasión, si vas a dejar que la frustración y la vanidad te consuman, si vas a dejar que todo lo sucedido arruine tu futuro, puedes simplemente abandonarlo todo o…

\- ¿o que Fukusaku-sama, ¡o qué!?

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Un silencio insoportable por parte de Naruto.

\- ¿O QUÉ?, ¿CUÁL ES LA OTRA OPCIÓN? ¡DIGAMELO!- Naruto gritó entre sollozos. Realmente necesitaba respuestas.

\- O vas a comportarte a la altura de tus antepasados, de tu padre, de tu madre, de tu maestro, de la paz que tanto necesita protección y defensa, de todos aquellos que confiaron en ti y que perdieron su vida y… cumplir con el sueño, con el destino que ha marcado tu camino desde hace tantos años y convertirte en el mejor Hokage que haya tenido jamás la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Naruto estupefacto, escucho todo lo que había dicho el viejo sabio.

\- Ahora tienes que decidir Naruto. Nadie puede hacerlo por ti.- Fukusaku se retiró junto a Shima dejando a Naruto solo con sus pensamientos.

Naruto sentía un remolino de emociones que se encontraban unas con otras. Aquellas que le recordaban su empuje, sus sueños que se sentían tan lejanos, tan ajenos… y las que lo atornillaban al dolor, a la culpa. La conversación con Fukusaku le había dado visos de lo que sentía, había comprendido mejor su situación, pero eso no lo había hecho sentir mejor. Naruto estaba sobre un árbol observando el horizonte, donde sabia se encontraba Konoha, su aldea. La noche era fría y fuertes vientos mecían las ramas de los árboles y hacían que su cabello crecido golpeara contra sus ojos. El sonido de los grillos acompañaban a Naruto y la luz de las estrellas iluminaban las montañas.

Shima lo observaba desde una piedra cercana. Le dolía ver a Naruto en ese estado. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo bastante por lo sucedido y aunque Fukusaku le había señalado el camino a la verdad, sabía que era necesario decir algo más. Saltando de roca en roca pronto llegó a donde se encontraba Naruto.

\- Naruto.

Naruto bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Shima. Tristeza se leía en sus ojos.

\- Shima-sama, yo…-

\- Naruto.- Shima cerró los ojos y suspiro. – La vida no es fácil. Las cosas no siempre son blanco y negro, culpable o inocente, feliz o triste. Los intermedios son los más peligrosos y lo más común. Es fácil decidir entre dos opciones, pero no cuando son muchas. Lo importante ahora es saber que significó todo esto para ti. Dime Naruto, ¿Amabas a Karin?

\- Era tan hermosa Shima-sama, su cabello largo, sus ojos, su entrega, tenacidad y pasión. Pasábamos horas hablando y viendo nadar a los peces de su acuario…, claro que la amaba. Lo que sucedió con Sakura fue un error, un accidente, yo no querí-

\- Está bien Naruto no tienes que justificarte ante mí. Sé que estas sufriendo. Y créeme que lo que más quiero es verte de nuevo como eras antes. Pero creo que no podrás hacerlo hasta que te perdones a ti mismo y te des una segunda oportunidad. Solo lo podrás lograr si honras su memoria Naruto.

Naruto dirigió toda su atención a lo que diría Shima en ese momento.

\- ¿ah?, ¿Qué quieres decir con honrar su memoria?- dijo Naruto seriamente.

\- Bueno…, ella perdió su vida, no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Tú aún tienes la tuya. Naruto, sabes que la vida es un regalo increíble y es necesario que la vivas con un propósito. Sabes que te esperan grandes retos y que al transitar por el camino que te trazó el destino puedes hacer que cada acción, cada meta que te traces y cada éxito que coseches este dedicado a su memoria. Si tanto la amaste, ella permanecerá contigo en tu corazón.

Naruto escucho lo que Shima le decía entendiendo cada palabra. Sus dos antiguos senseis le habían dado las herramientas suficientes para poder destrabar el nudo que eran sus pensamientos y emociones y le habían dado la posibilidad de alcanzar la claridad y la luz dentro de lo que pensó sería un laberinto oscuro sin fin. Naruto alzó su mirada al cielo y con media sonrisa en su rostro, sintió que el viento le quitaba grandes fardos pesados que descansaban sobre su conciencia. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que este rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que ella estará allá en el cielo, viéndonos?

\- No Naruto. Ella está en tu corazón.- Shima le sonrió a Naruto por última vez esa noche antes de irse a su dormitorio.

Naruto había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar. Guía. Y si bien sus emociones no se habían resuelto totalmente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para redimirse, para honrar a sus padres, a su maestro y a su querida Karin. Tenía que seguir por el camino que se había trazado desde hace tanto tiempo. Sería el mejor Hokage que la aldea de la hoja hubiere tenido jamás. A la semana siguiente partiría con rumbo a Konoha, donde finalmente llegaría a la oficina de la Hokage.

* * *

*TOC, TOC*

\- ¿Quién es?- Respondió una voz femenina un tanto cansada

\- Soy yo Naruto

\- Pasa Naruto

Tsunade tenía frente a sus ojos a Naruto, al que no había visto por dos largos meses. Se veía de mejor aspecto comparado al estado en que se encontraba cuando se fue.

\- Espero que hayas obtenido las respuestas que deseabas.

\- Obtuve lo que necesitaba baa-chan- dijo Naruto con determinación y algo de entusiasmo. – Pero ahora necesito de su ayuda.

Sorprendida por su petición, Tsunade se acomodó en su silla para escuchar con atención lo que Naruto le tendría que decir.

\- ¿Y en que podría ayudarte Naruto?

\- Quiero ser el mejor Hokage que haya tenido la aldea. Baa-chan necesito saber todo lo que tenga que ver con el gobierno de Konoha. ¡Quiero que me entrene para ser el mejor líder que hayan tenido jamás!- Terminó Naruto casi gritando.

\- Vaya Naruto…, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.- Dijo con una sonrisa algo prepotente.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al ventanal que se encontraba en el ala derecha de la oficina. Cruzo sus manos tras de su espalda y fijo su mirada en el monumento a los antiguos Hokages.

\- Creo Naruto que estás listo para empezar a saber cómo se dirige la aldea, para que cuando llegue el tiempo en que se te llame para tal trabajo sepas… de las realidades que se esconden detrás del poder.

Naruto cambio su expresión de una determinada y entusiasta por una seria y precavida al escuchar estas palabras.

\- ¿A qué realidades se refiere baa-chan?

Tsunade se dio la vuelta y fijando la mirada en Naruto con extrema seriedad procedió a responderle a su querido pupilo.

\- Realidades como lo son la conspiración y la traición de shinobis dentro de la aldea.

\- ¿Traición?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?- Preguntaba un alarmado Naruto.

\- Es… Sai y RAIZ.


	25. REVELACIONES

¡FELIZ AÑO 2016! Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y si no al menos que no les pase nada malo ;P

Bueno empiezan a moverse las piezas. Creo que este fic será más largo de lo que pensé pero ¡no puedo dejar cabos sueltos! Quedo atenta a sugerencias, comentarios preguntas o cualquier reseña se recibe también.

**REVELACIONES**

Ryota despertando de su sueño, se incorporó y pudo sentir un papel dentro de sus ropas.

\- Pero que demon…-

Era la caligrafía de Karin. Era una nota, la cual decía "Para Suigetsu" y al respaldo un signo circular el cual contenía tres comas, las cuales estaban dispuestas de tal manera que daba la impresión visual de un efecto de espiral. Salieron de la cueva para encontrarse con un inconsciente Rock Lee.

\- Es un ninja de la hoja. Parece que hubo una pelea aquí.

\- Sí. Al parecer con Rin-sama.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella?

\- No lo sé. Esto es muy extraño. Creo que debemos partir ya para la aldea.

\- ¿y Rin-sama?

\- Ella estará bien, no te preocupes después de todo es una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia.- Dijo un no muy convencido Ryota.

\- Bien, ¿y qué hacemos con este?, ¿terminamos el trabajo?

\- No. Si Rin-sama no lo mató tendría sus razones. Es mejor no tocarlo.

\- Hai

Antes de irse rápidamente del lugar, Ryota dio una última mirada al lugar y saltando de rama en rama se alejó de allí. Había sentido que alguien o algo lo miraba fijamente, pero la inspección visual señalaba que no había nadie, a excepción de los ninjas de Kumogakure que se encontraban aún bajo los efectos de la droga de Karin. Pero él tenía razón, si había alguien observándolo o mejor algo. Una pequeña serpiente blanca empezó a seguirlos a una distancia considerable para no ser detectada.

Suigetsu tenía la orden de ir a investigar el clima político de la aldea de la hoja. Tan pronto llegara el equipo de Karin de su último golpe, tendría que ir a realizar labores de inteligencia para luego reportarlos al consejo de ancianos de la aldea. Mientras ella llegaba y a petición de ella, alimentaba el pez beta que ella mantenía en su apartamento.

\- Suigetsu-sama…, sabía… que estaría aquí... Perdón por interrumpir.- Dijo Ryota casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ryota?, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?, ¿Dónde está la bruja?

\- No sabemos lo que pasó con exactitud. Habíamos terminado de atacar la aldea, ya estábamos retirándonos cuando alguien nos interceptó y nos dejó inconscientes- Ryota bajó la cabeza debido a que era vergonzoso saberse derrotado tan fácilmente - Era un ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Cuando desperté, los ninjas de Kumo seguían inconscientes, pero nosotros no. Eso quiere decir que Rin-sama nos había inoculado el antídoto de la droga.

\- ¿Cómo fue eso?, es decir que este shinobi de Konoha, ¿también tenía drogas para incapacitar?- Suigetsu temía de que se tratara de Kabuto.

\- Mmm…, no exactamente…- ruborizándose y respirando profundamente Ryota siguió contando lo que había pasado – Este ninja nos quitó unas kunai que estaban empapadas con la droga de Karin-sama.

\- Agh ¡Ryota eres un idiota!

\- Perdón Suigetsu-sama- Ryota se disculpó con una profunda reverencia.

\- Bueno y que paso, ¿dónde está Rin?

\- Solo Rin-sama pudo habernos despertado con el antídoto, de lo contrario los de Kumo se habrían despertado primero encontrándonos en la cueva. Cuando salimos este ninja de la hoja estaba inconsciente en el suelo y entre mis ropas había esta nota.- Ryota le entregó la nota a Suigetsu.

Tan pronto Suigetsu puso sus ojos en el símbolo que Karin había trazado en la hoja palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos tomaron una expresión seria y por su cabeza empezó a crearse un montón de situaciones e hipótesis sobre las que tenía que decidir rápido.

\- ¡Mierda!

El signo de la hoja era el sello de Orochimaru, el cual compartían Juggo, Karin y él. Este sello también identificaba el escondite principal de Orochimaru, los cuarteles centrales de las tierras del Sonido. Allí fue donde Orochimaru los había realizado experimentos con ellos, investigado y finamente sellado. Karin y él habían quedado en que aquel sería el punto de encuentro en caso de que Konoha por fin supiera de su existencia o por cualquier otra razón, estuviera en peligro. Allí se encontrarían seguros debido a que era muy difícil encontrar la entrada al lugar ya que la vegetación era tan tupida que solo alguien con poderes sensoriales o visión tipo sharingan o byakugan podría encontrarlo. Solo los que habían sido torturados allí, sabían de su existencia.

Suigetsu sabía que Karin estaría a salvo allí por algún tiempo, pero eventualmente tendría que ir a encontrarse con ella para evaluar la situación y planear una estrategia sobre lo que harían a partir de ese momento. Sin embargo no podía irse inmediatamente a encontrarse con ella. Tenía que saber que era lo que Konoha sabía exactamente sobre ellos, para así poder actuar.

\- Rápido, Ryota. Ve y diles todo lo que me acabas de decir a los ancianos. Konoha sabe ahora que somos nosotros los shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia los responsables por los asaltos. Hay que trazar una estrategia de reacción. Ellos se encargaran de eso.

\- ¿No viene conmigo Suigetsu-sama?

\- No Ryota. Ya tengo una misión. Solo estaba esperando su regreso.

\- Suigetsu-sama, ¿Cree…, cree que Rin-sama está en peligro?- Notas de preocupación se podían escuchar en la voz de Ryota.

\- Vaya, vaya Ryota, no sabía que te interesaba tanto tu sensei jajajaj- Rió Suigetsu con una mirada lasciva en su rostro. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación Suigetsu no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para avergonzar a sus interlocutores.

\- No, n…o es… a.a..a..sí Suigetsu-sama, yo…- Un avergonzado Ryota respondía tartamudeando.

\- Ryota, simplemente has lo que te dije. Ah y si no llegó a tiempo, alimenta al beta de ese acuario. No les digas nada sobre la nota. Simplemente diles que no sabes donde está Rin.

\- Ha..hai.

Suigetsu guardó la nota en su bolsillo y salió apresurado del apartamento de Karin. Acomodó su espada y salió disparado con rumbo a Konoha. Sin notarlo, detrás de él una pequeña serpiente blanca se deslizaba a gran velocidad, la cual lo acompañaría hasta Konoha.

Sasuke al oír qué se trataba de Karin, se apartó de la entrada de su casa haciendo entender a Sakura que podía pasar. Hanabi cargaba a un bebé de unos tres meses, de cabello y ojos azabaches y piel de porcelana. Sasuke señalo un lugar en la sala para Sakura. La sala era una habitación abierta al patio trasero donde se podía observar un jardín con un pequeño espejo de agua y varios árboles los cuales parecía, que en un abrazo eterno, protegerían a la mansión contra cualquier amenaza a la que estuviera expuesta. Sakura se sentó en el lugar señalado por Sasuke. Este último también tomo asiento y los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, (que para Sakura serían como milenios), a la espera de Hanabi la cual se había retirado para acostar al bebé.

\- Tu bebé esta hermoso Sasuke.-

\- …

Sakura había tratado de romper el incómodo silencio sin suerte. La mirada estoica de Sasuke le advertía que no quería que hablara demás, que solo la había hecho pasar por la información que decía saber sobre Karin y nada más. Olas de nervios atacaban a Sakura. Pensaba que Sai ya estaría allí.

\- Donde demonios estas Sai…, cuando te vea te voy a dar hasta que me canse, esto es el colmo. Hanabi me va a matar…- pensaba Sakura mientras jugaba distraídamente con la esquina de su camisa.

\- Ya está dormido- Hanabi entró a la sala interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de una muy nerviosa kunoichi de cabellos rosa.

\- Bueno… Sakura, que es lo que tienes que decirnos sobre Karin- El tono monótono de la voz de Sasuke hizo que Sakura temblara un poco.

\- Como ustedes saben, desde hace mucho tiempo he trabajado de manera cercana con Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san tanto en lo que tiene que ver con el manejo del hospital y de los archivos de las misiones de todos los ninjas de la aldea…-

Sakura paso saliva al sentir los dos pares de ojos acusadores de sus antiguos compañeros shinobi. Ante ella estaban dos poderosos ninjas cuyas personalidades únicas hacían que cualquiera que se enfrentara a ellos sintiera que con su mirada les podía congelar el alma. Se sentía intimidada. No había sido invitada a su casa cuando su bebé, Hitachi, nació, y a Hanabi no le importaba que supiera que no le agradaba.

\- Solo hago esto por Naruto. Solo por él…- Sakura se dijo a sí misma. Decidió contar rápidamente lo que tenía que decir para disminuir el tiempo en que las miradas afiladas de Sasuke y Hanabi le apuñalaban el alma. -Se supone que Sai vendría antes que yo para explicarles lo que hemos encontrado respecto a… la posibilidad de que Karin este viva.

Ante esta afirmación Sasuke y Hanabi se miraron entre sí, casi que se podía decir que hablaban con sus ojos, su conexión era realmente muy profunda. Su postura se tensó un poco y su pose reflejaba la gran atención que le estaban prestando a la información que Sakura les estaba dando. Ellos habían tenido sospechas sobre el paradero real de Karin, dudando sobre si realmente ella estaría muerta y al parecer con lo que la Kunoichi de cabello rosa les contaba, no eran los únicos que tenían esas dudas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que han encontrado exactamente Sakura?- La voz de Sasuke denotaba curiosidad aunque seguía manteniendo tonos de incredulidad.

\- Sai…, escucho sin querer una conversación entre Hanabi y Hinata, cuando ella vino a visitarte.- Sakura empezó a relatar de manera precavida.

\- Ya no se puede tener privacidad ni en la propia casa- susurró una avergonzada Hanabi.

\- Bueno, a partir de ese momento, Sai se embarcó en una misión personal la cual termino por ser mía también… En fin, empezó por contarme lo que había escuchado de tu conversación con tu hermana. Me comentó que en la conversación habías hecho referencia a cuando Sasuke fue a buscar a Karin al río. Sasuke había encontrado un papel pegado a la chaqueta de Karin, en donde se le ordenaba a alguien irse de Konoha, que su vida peligraba, que RAIZ la asesinaría. Sai tenía la impresión de que ese papel hacia parte de un pergamino de misión. Ya que él no tenía acceso a los registros de misiones de la aldea, vino a mí con su loca teoría y finalmente me convenció de que le ayudara a verificar los registros de misiones de ese día, fue entonces como a partir de ese día yo-

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Interrumpió Hanabi, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

\- ¿Ah?- Sakura quedó hecha una estatua. -Será que Hanabi sabe lo que pasó en el Hotel Kobe, no creería a Naruto tan estúpido como para contarle…- Sakura pensaba para sí.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a Sai?, después de todo creo que no es conveniente para tus intereses la posibilidad siquiera remota de que Karin este viva, ¿o me equivoco?- intervino Hanabi acusativamente.

\- Yo…, me prometí a mí misma que haría lo imposible por ver a Naruto feliz de nuevo. Sé… que he hecho cosas de las que no me siento muy orgullosa…, como todos en esta sala…, pero estoy dispuesta a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias si lo que sospecha Sai es cierto, para darle esa noticia a Naruto. Eso es todo Hanabi, solo espero que me escuches. Después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Sakura respondió un poco derrotada, sin embargo la sinceridad de sus palabras no pudo ser ignorada por la pareja de jóvenes esposos.

\- Continua Sakura, por favor- dijo Sasuke.

\- Está bien. Pero Hanabi, por favor créeme que no tengo ninguna intención maliciosa en esto, realmente quiero ayudar.- Sakura suspiró cansadamente.

\- Continua por favor.- presionó Sasuke

\- A partir de ese momento empecé a buscar la mejor oportunidad para acercarme a los registros. Usualmente estos se encuentran bajo diversos sellos y solo pueden ser consultados con la expresa autorización de Tsunade-sama. Ya que fue muy difícil que esta oportunidad se presentara empecé por mi cuenta a investigar a Karin. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue consultar su historia médica. Creo que no hay shinobi alguno con una historia médica más larga que la de Karin… a excepción tal vez de Naruto. Ha sufrido muchas heridas, accidentes y situaciones que para cualquier otro shinobi hubieran terminado en muerte o peor… y empecé a pensar que tal vez…, estaban probando sus habilidades-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Hanabi frunciendo el ceño

\- Bueno, ella tiene una habilidad increíble de regeneración celular. Su chakra le permite curarse a una velocidad impresionante, y aún más, le permite curar a otros.

\- Si, ella pertenece al clan Uzumaki. Es una característica de ese clan la gran resistencia física y la capacidad de regeneración celular.- añadió Sasuke

\- Es cierto. Sin embargo… comparando los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre con otros miembros conocidos del clan Uzumaki, encontré que su chakra esta potenciado diez veces más en lo referente a regeneración y capacidad de curación, lo que la hace la kunoichi con más posibilidades de resistir o sobrevivir un ataque. Creo que Tsunade quería ver que tan fuerte y resistente podría ser y por eso…

\- Por eso le asignaba tantas misiones, para probar sus límites.- Sasuke frunció su seño aún más.

\- Si así es. Sin embargo, al analizar esa información, algunas dudas empezaron a surgir. Si ella era la Kunoichi más resistente y básicamente la más saludable de Konoha… ¿por qué había perdido a su bebé? Fue algo que me molesto por semanas. De pronto recordé que ella fue sellada por Orochimaru. El sello en ti Sasuke, funcionaba aumentando tu chakra mediante la mezcla con un ADN particular que permitía la mutación de los músculos y el aumento descomunal de la fuerza. Es decir potenciaba los poderes que ya de por si poseían los shinobis antes de que fueran sellados. Si los poderes de base de Karin correspondían a la curación y la regeneración, el sello lo potenció al menos 5 veces más.

\- Ese sello en especial, si potenciaba las habilidades ninja de sus portadores, sin embargo tenia algunos efectos secundarios indeseados.- apuntó Sasuke.

\- Así es. Cuando una Kunoichi queda en embarazo el flujo de chakra fluctúa para alimentar al nuevo ser que se gesta. Cuando Karin quedo en embarazo, el cambio del flujo de chakra en su cuerpo representaba un cambio que el sello no puede soportar y por lo tanto… Karin sufrió una perdida esa noche para que sus poderes se mantuvieran intactos y disponibles para ser usados de forma potenciada.- Sakura terminó de decir esto con sus ojos bajos y algo de tristeza.

\- Oh por Dios- Hanabi llevo una mano a su boca, sorprendida por la información que le estaba siendo suministrada por la ninja médico. Algunas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos momentáneamente.

\- Si es algo que no esperaba concluir.

\- Pero aún hay más- increpo Sasuke

\- Sí. Debido a sus grandes capacidades regenerativas Karin estuvo tan solo dos días después de su pérdida en perfectas condiciones para realizar labores como shinobi. Es decir para cuando cayó en el río, ella se encontraba en perfecta salud y conociendo su capacidad regenerativa… considero que existen altas probabilidades de que ella haya sobrevivido a esa caída.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Lo que comenzó como una conversación tensa y poco deseada poco a poco se convirtió en una reunión de cómplices. Después de un tiempo en que cada uno de los habitantes de la sala reflexionara sobre la información recién recibida, Hanabi prosiguió con la charla.

\- ¿Pudiste ingresar al registro de las misiones?

\- Sí. Ayer pude acceder por fin al registro. Todos los pergaminos de misiones tienen una copia de seguridad la cual se guarda allí. Solo hay una misión que se registró para ese día, aunque no aparece el nombre del shinobi asignado. Sin embargo sé que fue la misión que le dieron a Karin ya que una parte del pergamino, corresponde palabra a palabra al papel que Sasuke encontró en la chaqueta de Karin. Todo esto lo comenté con Sai ayer, quedamos en venir juntos a explicarles lo que habíamos encontrado. Más aún con lo sucedido en la misión que se le asignó a Rock Lee de capturar a un shinobi sensorial el cual ha estado haciendo estragos en las aldeas de todas las tierras, a excepción de la tierra del fuego.

\- ¿Cuál misión? Preguntó Sasuke

\- Hace poco se realizó una reunión a la cual asistieron todos los kages de las aldeas. Allí se habló respecto a una situación que los ha molestado. En varias aldeas de diferentes tierras han habido golpes de mercenarios o ninjas renegados, roban joyas y oro. Ha habido robos en todas las tierras a excepción de la tierra del fuego y están sospechando que estos mercenarios provienen de nuestra aldea. La paz se está desestabilizando y Tsunade juró atrapar a estos ninjas mercenarios los cuales por su modus operandi parece que son dirigidos por un muy hábil shinobi sensorial. Sai dice que tienen algunas fotos de esta persona, pero no he tenido acceso a esos expedientes. Demonios se supone que Sai debería estar aquí.

\- Sai cree que esta persona, este shinobi es Karin.

\- Si, él lo cree.

\- Por Dios…

\- Anoche Rock Lee, el único shinobi que no cuenta con una fuente de chakra estable fue enviado a rastrear y dar de baja a ese ninja sensorial en una aldea en los límites con la aldea del sonido y kumo. La cuestión no termino muy bien para Rock Lee, según me dijo Sai, el shinobi sensorial es una Kunoichi capaz de manejar gases y drogas incapacitantes, las cuales una vez administradas borran la memoria de sus víctimas. Tsunade ordenó que Ino e Inoichi leyeran su mente antes de que la droga terminara de hacer efecto. Y lo último que recuerda Rock Lee fue una pregunta que esta kunoichi le hizo cuando ya se encontraba rígido bajo los efectos de esta droga.- Sakura paró su relato para examinar las caras de sus interlocutores.

\- ¿Qué preguntó Sakura? Musitó una impaciente Hanabi, temiendo su respuesta.

Hanabi y Sasuke miraban fijamente y con anticipación a Sakura. Toda su atención se encontraba fijada en lo que diría a continuación.

\- Su pregunta fue…, "¿cómo estaba el equipo 7?"

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante tal revelación. Hanabi sin embargo fue la primera que reaccionó, con lo que sería una cara llena de shock, sorpresa y alegría. Sasuke se veía relajado pero pensativo.

\- ¿Que decía el resto del pergamino de misión, Sakura? Preguntó un imperturbable Sasuke.

\- Empezaba con una orden de ir a Suna. Era extraño porque simplemente hablaba sobre una reunión que se llevaría a cabo allá y ella debería recibir un objeto importante. Sin embargo en la última parte del pergamino, había una nota hechiza a último momento y no concordaba con el resto de la caligrafía. Decía algo así como "rumores se han esparcido por toda la aldea. Comentan que el padre de tu hijo no es Naruto, sino Sasuke. Los ancianos temen que esto genere otro conflicto de clanes y ordenaron darte de baja y hacerlo parecer como un accidente" El resto ya lo saben, es el papel que guardan tan recelosamente.

\- No lo puedo creer. Hasta donde irán los ancianos en su obsesiva cruzada contra nuestros clanes.- exclamó Hanabi.

\- No lo sé pero creo que tenemos que hacer algo urgente. Sai me comentó que temía algo, que algo sucedía dentro de RAIZ y no sabía que era. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que algo le ha pasado por que él era el que insistió en venir a informarles todo esto.

Sasuke había sentido que el agua de su estanque se movía ligeramente.

\- ¿sabes a donde iría? Preguntó una inquieta Hanabi

\- No, no me dijo. Hay tantas preguntas y tanta intriga detrás de todo esto que a veces temo que nos estamos metiendo en cosas que pueden ser catalogadas como…

\- Traición- Tan pronto Sasuke dijo esta palabra se levantó y en un movimiento se trasladó fuera de la sala cerca al pequeño espejo de agua de su jardín. –Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Una bola de fuego a presión se esparció por el espacio que separaba a Sasuke del estanque evaporando casi todo el agua que allí se encontraba, revelando entre el vapor que emanaba el lugar a un antiguo compañero de aventuras de Sasuke.

\- Creías que podrías entrar a mi casa, espiarnos e irte tan campante… Suigetsu.


	26. REVELACIONES II

Tuve un serio caso de bloqueo y medio lo he solucionado con este capítulo. ¡Espero reviewssss, sugerencias y suposiciones de lo que sucederá en adelante! Entre más comenten más rápido postearé el siguiente :P

**REVELACIONES II**

\- Sai… ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

\- ¡NARUTO!

Un escalofrió subió por la espalda de Sai al sentir el filo de la kunai presionando su cuello. Los cuarteles de RAIZ eran subterráneos y por lo general se encontraban desolados, a excepción de los registros, los cuales por el contrario, estaban siempre custodiados. Sin embargo ese día no había guardias, lo cual era extraño, pero con la urgencia de descubrir lo que había en ellos, Sai no reparó en ese importante detalle y procedió a consultarlos con premura. Había sido una trampa y había caído directamente en ella.

Sai se incorporó poco a poco alejándose del archivador donde se encontraban los documentos, los cuales creía, corroborarían sus sospechas. No quería hacer saber a Naruto, si es que no lo había notado ya, cuál era la carpeta que necesitaba.

\- Nunca pensé que llegarías a esto Naruto- Sai giró levemente su cabeza para sobre su hombro enfrentar la mirada penetrante de su atacante.

\- Sai… solo responde mi pregunta amigo, solo quiero proteger a Konoha- dijo Naruto en un tono serio y casi militar. Sus ojos azules se clavaban en los negros de Sai, casi de forma incriminatoria.

\- ¿Y qué crees que es lo que estoy haciendo?- dijo Sai como un disparo.

A pesar de la tensión en el ambiente Sai mantenía su semblante neutral. Naruto por otro lado mantenía una pose precavida, pero decidida. Sus ropas negras y el semblante sombrío que había adquirido desde hacía ya algún tiempo, hacían ver a Naruto, implacable. Desde hacía meses estaba enterado de las movidas sospechosas y extrañas de Sai, las cuales inclusive se extendían ahora a Sakura. Tsunade había sido informada por los ancianos del concejo de la extraña actitud de secretismo y complot que el capitán de RAIZ estaba teniendo. Decían que Sai mantenía reuniones secretas con otros miembros de RAIZ, interrogándolos sobre supuestas órdenes de misiones secretas que se llevarían a cabo en el Sunagakure. Habían seguido a Sai por algún tiempo descubriendo que también mantenía reuniones con Sakura, alumna cercana de Tsunade y por lo tanto una de las pocas personas con acceso a los registros de misiones de AMBU. También se había descubierto a Sai saliendo de la villa sin explicación alguna sobre a donde se dirigía y volviendo a altas horas de la noche.

Con el clima político en el que se encontraba actualmente el mundo shinobi, cualquier actuación extraña de los shinobis de las aldeas, era rápidamente investigada y las consecuencias para cualquier clase de conducta desviada o no autorizada por los líderes de las aldeas, eran drásticas. Nadie quería verse como una amenaza a la paz o los culpables de albergar ninjas traidores o rebeldes, incitadores de nuevos grupos como Akatsuki.

Naruto miraba con intensidad a Sai, su ceño fruncido y un silencio peligroso inundaba los cuarteles generales de RAIZ. Aún no retiraba la kunai del cuello de Sai. Recordaba las palabras de Tsunade sobre conspiraciones y traiciones cocinándose en las entrañas de la aldea. También pensó en la promesa que había renovado en el monte Myoboku de proteger la paz del mundo shinobi, así que decidió que iba a hacer lo que sentía que era correcto y trataría a Sai como un sospechoso hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

\- ¿Es así como tratas a tus amigos ahora Naruto?- dijo Sai lentamente sintiendo que la presión de la kunai contra su cuello incrementaba en vez de disminuir.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti Sai… Los amigos verdaderos no conspiran para traicionar la paz que tanto me costó obtener.

\- Que tanto nos costó obtener querrás decir. No estabas solo aquella noche, lo sabes ¿no, Naruto?

\- No me lo tienes que recordar Sai, se quienes estuvieron esa noche allí. Lo que no sé es que estas haciendo aquí husmeando archivos, sin autorización. Te repito de nuevo la pregunta… mira Sai, si no colaboras no podré ayudarte viejo-

Naruto retiro la kunai con un dejo de desespero. Realmente no se sentía bien haciéndole espionaje a uno de sus mejores amigos, así tuviera una orden directa de Tsunade de hacerlo y de toda la masturbación mental que se había hecho a sí mismo esos últimos meses, sobre el discurso que se recitaba a sí mismo de proteger la aldea, la paz. No podía traicionar, -porque así se sentía traicionando-, a una de las personas que le fue tan fiel en el pasado.

Sai se relajó cuando dejó de sentir el frio del metal aprisionando su carótida. Dio media vuelta quedando enfrente de Naruto con su usual expresión neutral y sin emociones. Cerrando los ojos respiro profundo, pensando que debía hacer, ¿le debería contar todo lo que sabía a Naruto?, ¿estaría en la capacidad de entender toda la información que él había recopilado y las hipótesis que se había formulado del análisis de toda esa información?. Bien sabía que Naruto no era uno de los shinobis más brillantes de la aldea, pero si sabía que era uno de los que actuaba siempre basándose en lo que era correcto. Tendría que tantear el terreno antes de contar cualquier cosa. Después de todo el comportamiento de Naruto desde que regreso del monte Myoboku había demostrado un cambio en su carácter, se veía decidido, serio hasta el punto de ser algo neurótico con tal de ser riguroso y acatar al pie de la letra toda y cualquier orden que Tsunade profiriera.

\- Naruto te prometo que responderé tu pregunta, pero es muy importante que me contestes lo que te voy a preguntar ahora. Tu eres el que ha estado desestabilizando a RAIZ estos últimos meses, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué habría de responder a tus preguntas Sai? Yo no soy el sospechoso de traición y conspiración.- Naruto pasó su mano entre sus cabellos, suspirando profundamente exasperado por esa situación incómoda por la que estaba atravesando.

Sai abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Ahora él era sospechoso de traición y conspiración? ¿Pero quien podría haberlo inculpado de esa forma?. Una segunda realización lo sacudió ligeramente. Los ancianos. Los ancianos estaban detrás de todo este asunto. Sabían algo que no se supone que deba saberse y era seguro que no les agradaba que alguien estuviera indagando, mirando bajo las piedras, revolcando los archivos, hablando con la gente. Lo habían notado y eso no hablaba bien de sus habilidades ninja, pero bueno ya que se podía hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era controlar y minimizar los daños. Tendría que tomar la decisión de confiarle o no, todo lo que sabía y las razones por que había hecho lo que había hecho a Naruto.

\- Te entiendo Naruto, recuerda que yo servía de espía en el equipo 7 cuando Danzo aún vivía.

\- Lo recuerdo- Arriesgaste tu vida muchas veces por nosotros pensó Naruto.

\- Mi meta era eliminar a Sasuke… a pesar de que ustedes tuvieran otros planes con él.

\- No podía dejar que mataras al teme. No lo podía hacer, él es mi amigo y Sakura…, ella tampoco te iba a dejar- Naruto sonreía de medio lado recordando los viejos tiempos.

\- Pero tu Naruto tenías una fuerza de espíritu, una fuerza de voluntad que hacía que hasta el más testarudo cambiara de opinión o al menos lo intentaba. Por eso a pesar del peligro al que me arriesgaba al traicionar a RAIZ, la cual era controlada en ese tiempo por Danzo, decidí seguirte y lo hice con plena conciencia de los peligros y de las trampas a las que me expondría, porque hay cosas Naruto, hay cosas que no se pueden negociar ¿sabes? Principios con los que uno no puede vivir si estos faltan. No habría propósito de vivir para mí si no hubiera descubierto esta verdad cuando nos conocimos y después vivido todo lo que vivimos en la cuarta guerra ninja…, sin la amistad, la lealtad, el cariño y el compañerismo que tú y Sakura me brindaron en esa época. Y Naruto, he decidido vivir mi vida creyendo en la amistad, en la lealtad a los compañeros shinobi, en las personas y no en las instituciones, no en RAIZ, no en Konoha. Y por eso he estado haciendo… he estado investigando un caso que-

\- Estas equivocado Sai- Naruto interrumpió cerrando los ojos, negando con su cabeza mientras reía burlonamente.- lo que he descubierto estos últimos meses es que si no guardamos la paz, si no cuidamos lo que tenemos…- El lenguaje corporal de Naruto retomaba su inicial rigidez – no seremos capaces de proteger lo que nos es querido, entiendes Sai…

\- Hay diferentes formas de proteger lo que nos es querido Naruto

\- Si y en este caso protegeré a Konoha de shinobis traidores

\- Naruto ¡entiende no estoy traicionando a la aldea!- el tono de Sai se había elevado y era defensivo.

\- Entonces qué es lo que ocultas Sai, ¿porque todas esas reuniones secretas?, ¿porque todas esas salidas sin justificación fuera de la aldea…?

\- Tiene que ver con el caso que estoy investigando Naruto.

\- Todas esas salidas Sai. ¿A dónde ibas?

\- El caso que investigo Naruto es muy importante.

\- Te ibas a encontrar con alguien ¿verdad?

\- No. Solo investigaba algunas pistas… Naruto no me estas escuchando.

\- Claro que si, Sai, no soy aquel chico despistado de antes.

\- Este caso Naruto…

\- ¡Que es lo que planeas!, eres cómplice de Kabuto ¿verdad?, ¡CONFIESA!- Naruto gritaba, su furia se transmitía a sus palabras, y su voz retumbó por todo el lugar haciendo que la orden impartida a Sai se escuchara tantas veces como paredes habían en el lugar.

\- Este caso NARUTO…. ES IGUAL A AQUEL CASO DE UN UCHIHA, DE ¡ITACHI UCHIHA!- Sai no pudo contenerse y respondió gritando al igual que Naruto.

Naruto recibió esa información con la guardia abajo, no la esperaba. Como era posible que Sai estuviera tras la pista de un caso similar al de Itachi siendo capitán de RAIZ, sin que Tsunade lo supiera. Porque era obvio que si Tsunade supiera de un caso similar a aquel de Itachi, actuaria de diferente manera a como actuó el cuarto Hokage y obviamente le hubiera informado a él ¿no?. Naruto se sentía confundido, no entendía lo que pasaba, lo que hacía que su frustración creciera a momentos. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza y pasándolas varias veces por su cabello, pensó que tal vez debería escuchar a Sai. Tenía que saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba y no podía saberlo si no escuchaba a una de las partes involucradas.

Por su parte Sai ya había tomado la decisión respecto a si contarle o no a Naruto sobre sus sospechas de que Karin estaba viva y que era aquella kunoichi renegada autora de los robos a las aldeas y que su sola presencia perturbaba la tan difícil conseguida paz del mundo shinobi.

No le contaría. Naruto se veía claramente perturbado emocionalmente y Sai no podría asegurar que haría con tan delicada información. Una duda empezó a germinar en Sai. ¿Naruto sería capaz de lastimar a Karin por defender la paz y a Konoha?, ¿sería capaz de llegar a esos extremos? Sai temía que la respuesta fuera positiva. Y si así fuera, si Naruto llegará a tales extremos por proteger una realidad tan subjetiva como la seguridad de la aldea, eliminando a una persona con la que fue al parecer tan feliz… eso lo destruiría, seguramente no volvería a ser el de antes, el Naruto que siempre conoció y definitivamente no lo haría el mejor Hokage que alguna vez rigiera los destinos de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja. No, definitivamente Sai no podía permitirse contar lo que sabía, si esa información afectara de alguna forma a Naruto. Se lo diría, si…, pero cuando supiera que ni el, ni Karin corrían peligro por la conspiración que tan hábilmente los ancianos habían tejido alrededor de ellos.

\- Sai…, no estoy entendiendo nada. Dime… y te lo digo por última vez, ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

\- No puedo…, no tengo la seguridad de que si te doy la información que quieres saber, todo este asunto tenga un final feliz.

Naruto al escuchar la negativa de Sai respecto a contarle el objeto de su investigación, dio un par de vueltas en el lugar donde se encontraba, sosteniendo su cabeza en signo de exasperación, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

\- No puedo creer Sai que me vengas con estas mierdas.- Se detuvo justo al frente de Sai, apuñalándolo con la mirada. – Empiezas a hablar de que quieres proteger a la aldea y luego de que evitas que se de otro caso similar al de Itachi y luego dices que no me puedes dar información porque no te gusta el final… sabes Sai que todo esto me está empezando a cansar. Y tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Sai se alarmó al escuchar la última frase de Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?. ¿Iría tras de la kunoichi sensorial de la que hablara Rock Lee el día anterior en las salas de lectura de mente? No. Tenía que evitar que eso sucediera… conocía el alcance de sus habilidades, sabía que él podría encontrar a Karin, por supuesto, Naruto era el mejor shinobi de su tiempo. Y si lo hiciera, si la encontrara, ¿qué haría con ella?, ¿Cuál era la orden que tendría asignada si ese escenario se diera?.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Naruto?

\- Creo que perdiste el derecho a esperar respuestas de mi cuando no tienes las bolas de contarme a mí, tu amigo, lo que sea que estás haciendo Sai.

\- ¿Vas a ir tras de la Kunoichi de la que hablaba Rock Lee?

\- Por supuesto. Un equipo AMBU ya ha sido despachado para que rastree a esa Kunoichi. Como sabes, ella está herida y por lo tanto no puede ir muy lejos.

\- ¿Y tú, tu que harás?- la alarma crecía en la voz de Sai

\- Yo…, tengo que cumplir las órdenes que me fueron impartidas y… créeme que no es algo que disfrute… arrestarte por traición y conspiración.-

En ese momento Naruto sacó de su bolsillo una cuerda la cual tenía en toda su extensión, grabados e inscripciones de sellos. La reacción instintiva de Sai fue tomar una postura de combate defensivo. Llevó su mano a su Tantō cosa que no fue omitida por Naruto.

\- Sabes que no hay caso Sai. Ríndete si no quieres que te de una paliza.-

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con intensidad por un momento, y ante la amenaza implícita en sus palabras, Sai se detuvo y razonó. Realmente no había caso en empezar una pelea que obviamente iba a perder. Naruto no iba a dejar que Sai se fuera y mucho menos cuando no sucumbió a su presión e hizo lo que le pedía. Tampoco podía pretender ganarle a Naruto en una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. Tendría que acudir a otros mecanismos para salir de esa situación. Pero por el momento tendría que dejarse arrestar por el que fuera su compañero de misiones y amigo Naruto. Se relajó y alejo su mano de su arma. Naruto al observar esto asintió y procedió a darle vuelta y atar sus manos. Los sellos e insignias en la cuerda se asegurarían también de que no pudiera realizar ninjutsus, bloqueando su chakra.

\- Que vas a hacer con Sakura, Naruto. Ella solo quería saber la verdad. Todo es mi culpa, ella no es culpable de nada. Yo la busqué a ella, ella no sabe todo…

\- No sé de qué verdad estás hablando, pero por el momento no hay orden de capturarla.

\- ¿Lo harías si te lo ordenaran?

\- …

\- Espero que ese silencio sea un no, Naruto.

\- No digas nada más viejo. Esto es más difícil para mí que para ti créeme. Espero que recapacites y me digas todo antes de que se sepa en la aldea.

\- Lo haré a su debido tiempo…, pero por ahora no es seguro para nadie, que sepas lo que yo sé.

\- No sé qué es lo que escondes, pero espero que valga la pena- Naruto suspiró cansinamente.

\- Lo vale.

Naruto observó con curiosidad a su antiguo compañero por unos segundos antes de usar su Hirashin y tele transportarse fuera de la aldea a la cárcel de Konoha donde entregó a Sai a los guardias de turno, siendo encerrado en una celda en solitario.

Después de que Naruto se tele transportara con Sai hacia la prisión, un pequeño ratoncito de tinta salió corriendo de los entrepaños de una sala del cuartel de RAIZ, con dirección a la casa de uno de los últimos Uchiha vivos en el mundo. Sasuke Uchiha.


	27. SERPIENTES

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a JohnCesar! No voy a dejar la historia sin terminar ¡es una promesa! :D

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¡disfruten!

**SERPIENTES **

Desde el principio se sabía condenado. Siempre en la peor posición desde el inicio de su vida. Como muchos otros había sido víctima de la violencia de la tercera guerra ninja. Un hombre que parecía más un monstruo salido de un pantano lo había reclutado bajo amenazas de destruir a aquellas personas que lo habían acogido por algún tiempo después de haber quedado en la más abyecta orfandad, un hombre que era mitad serpiente mitad demonio. Al principio había temido por su seguridad y por su vida, pero luego de algunos años, su curiosidad científica y su obsesión con lo misterioso había hecho que sus sentimientos para con su "maestro" se colorearan de un matiz un poco menos vulgar.

Había escuchado y leído en su vida algunas historias sobre esos míticos hombres serpiente. Después de todo siempre quiso saber el porqué de las cosas y su maestro no era muy proclive a dar explicaciones o a hacer sentir seguros a sus protegidos o prisioneros explicándoles sobre sus razones para tratarlos como los trataba, o sus orígenes, o en general explicándoles cualquier cosa. Por lo tanto le quedó a él la tarea de consultar antiguos libros y rollos de pergaminos con historias de otras tierras y de antiguos mitos.

Recordaba con un sentimiento de nostalgia por días más inocentes que pasaron y se fueron, haber leído alguna vez que estos hombres serpientes habían sido condenados a ser perseguidos por seres similares a hombre-pájaros llamados Garuda. En otra ocasión leyó que un hombre serpiente era un dios el cual traía fertilidad a la tierra. Eran historias para niños, pero por alguna razón eran las que más apreciaba encontrando en ellas sentimientos cálidos que poco lo acompañarían en su vida. Sin embargo, fue una historia que involucraba a estos seres extraordinarios la que le llamó poderosamente la atención cuando era solo un niño.

Aquella serpiente poseía el secreto del conocimiento, del bien y del mal, lo sabía todo y conspiraba para que el hombre se hiciera con ese conocimiento. Al fin, después de muchas intrigas, manipulaciones y mentiras, lo logró. A través de engaños y artimañas la serpiente hizo que el hombre probara del fruto que había sido prohibido por los dioses y por lo tanto abriera sus ojos ante la verdad y ante sí mismo. Y aunque fue expulsado del paraíso, la recompensa a la que tuvo acceso era incluso envidada por los mismos dioses. Era la libertad y la muerte, siendo la muerte solo otra forma en que la libertad se expresaba. En realidad solo era la libertad lo que el hombre había adquirido de la serpiente, había adquirido el conocimiento suficiente para hacerse con ella, el bien más sagrado de todos, pensaba Kabuto niño, la libertad. Y cuando pensaba en su protector y todo lo que él había hecho con él, fue cuando entendió que esa serpiente llamada Orochimaru lo que realmente le había concedido con su decisión de sacarlo de aquel orfanato derruido y sucio, lleno de miseria y hambre, era el darle la oportunidad de adquirir el conocimiento suficiente para ser libre.

Después de todo Orochimaru-sama tenía por objetivo el conocer todos los jutsus del mundo y no solo eso, no solo conocerlos, sino dominarlos por completo. Con el conocimiento vendría la libertad y haría lo que fuera, usaría todos los medios que existieran para hacerlo, fueran estos éticos o no, buenos o no, haría lo que fuera, nunca sería un prisionero del destino.

A partir de esa revelación, Kabuto se convirtió en el más fiel seguidor de Orochimaru. Recorrería kilómetros, a través de terrenos extensos y escarpados, peligrosos y húmedos por cualquier componente de alguna poción que él le pidiera. Se infiltraría en todas las aldeas con objetivos de capturar o asesinar a sus habitantes o a shinobis, no importaba, para obtener sangre o tejidos para sus experimentos. Interceptaría información y en cambio enviaría mensajes equivocados a los líderes de las aldeas. Capturaría jóvenes por todas las tierras del mundo para hacer esbirros de ellos y experimentos con sus cualidades especiales. Acudiría a su llamado cuando realizaba experimentos innombrables a sujetos inesperados, torturas y violaciones y todo lo corrupto que puede llegar a ser aquel que busca el poder supremo del conocimiento pleno sin límite moral alguno. Inclusive había revivido muertos, levantándolos de sus descansos eternos para servir a las desviadas ideas que tenía sobre el conocimiento y la libertad, aún mucho después de la primera muerte de Orochimaru.

Con los años había adquirido rasgos propios de estas criaturas condenadas a reptar por la tierra como castigo por sus fechorías e incitaciones para con los hombres, incorporándolos a su propia personalidad. Engañando, espiando, conspirando, matando, cada día se alejaba más de su humanidad y se congraciaba más con la naturaleza traidora y manipuladora de la serpiente. Hasta que un infortunado día decidió que ya no era suficiente parecerse a ella. Tenía que ser uno con ella y ser, según pensaba, el conocimiento mismo. Después de la derrota de Orochimaru en manos de Sasuke, Kabuto asimiló los restos de su maestro con su propio ser, volviéndose algo que nadie pudiera en su sano juicio considerar humano.

Con todas las identidades y mentiras con las que había vivido toda su vida, en cada complot que realizaba, con cada nuevo nombre que se daba a si mismo había perdido uno de los dones humanos por excelencia: La consciencia de sí mismo. No sabía bien quien era, y quien no sabe quien es, es débil, y toma decisiones equivocadas al carecer de bases y principios que sostengan su realidad como ser humano. Esto sin embargo no es fácil de notar, muchos viven en ignorancia de sí mismos, de quienes son, de dónde vienen y porque son lo que son. Fue así, perdido de sí mismo, que Kabuto vivió una era del mundo shinobi que por cosas del destino, o del azar, era de revoluciones y batallas: La cuarta guerra ninja.

El monstruo en el que se convirtió, mitad hombre mitad serpiente, sin embargo, no era nada parecido a dios alguno. Era más un demonio, un error, una mentira, una asquerosa y babosa mentira. Ignorante de su nueva naturaleza siguió conspirando para ser aún más grande que los dioses, más poderoso que Kaguya misma. Sin embargo no contaba con que el destino le brindara una oportunidad en la vida, una oportunidad para abrir sus ojos, detenerse y retomar caminos más gratificantes. Itachi, uno de los Uchiha que su maestro nunca pudo doblegar, fue el que a través de su técnica Izanami, lo obligo a evaluar toda su vida, al revivir una y otra vez su épica batalla a muerte en un genjutsu de bucle de tiempo. Cuando por fin acepto su verdadera identidad, su vulnerabilidad y falibilidad, rompió el jutsu y quedo libre para comenzar una nueva vida. Aún después de que el resurgido Orochimaru absorbió gran parte de su carne del cuerpo inmóvil de Kabuto aún atrapado en el Izanami, algunas células y rasgos de serpiente permanecieron aún en su cuerpo.

Por largo tiempo después de la guerra había estado escondido en su laboratorio de la isla. Allí tenía todos los elementos necesarios para tratar de reversar el efecto de la asimilación con el cuerpo de Orochimaru y dejar de lado por fin, toda esa pesadilla que lo había consumido por tanto tiempo. Fue sin embargo una tarea que dio unos frutos poco alentadores. Había logrado que todo el remanente del ser mitad serpiente con el que se había fusionado se concentrara en el sello maldito que Orochimaru le había impuesto tan pronto lo desarrollo a partir de las habilidades de Juggo. Sin embargo no había podido por sí mismo remover este sello. Necesitaría de alguien más que lo retirara y solo podía pensar en dos personas en el mundo que le podían ayudar… Sasuke Uchiha y Orochimaru.

Siete años habían pasado desde el final de la cuarta guerra ninja cuando Kabuto pudo concentrar todo el remanente de maldad en un punto específico de su cuerpo. En el sello maldito. Muchos inviernos habían pasado, lo suficientes para que la paz se volviera algo que se tomaba por sentado y por lo tanto se transformaba en algo mucho más fácil de perturbar. Últimamente había rumores de que las aldeas estaban desconfiando unas de otras por ciertos incidentes relacionados con robos a aldeas que enriquecieron con la guerra al acumular oro, plata y armas. Cualquier persona extraña era cuestionada y todas las aldeas querían ser percibidas como guardianas de la paz aún en contra de principios como el respeto a la vida y la prohibición de la tortura en los interrogatorios. Kabuto tendría que ser aún más cuidadoso de lo normal ya que su apariencia aún era bastante… llamativa por no decir repugnante y maligna y no sabía cuántas personas lo habían visto vagar por las tierras shinobi desde que decidió salir de su encierro autoimpuesto, hacia unos pocos meses atrás.

Aunque en teoría podía volver a la aldea de la hoja sin problemas, por el perdón que se le dio a todo aquel antiguo enemigo de Konoha que lucho contra Madara en la cuarta guerra, no quería alertar a las fuerzas ocultas de la misma. Sabía que RAIZ aún seguía activa y se conocía que influía bastante en las decisiones que la Hokage tomaba. Ya una vez Danzo lo había entregado a Orochimaru cuando era niño, no quería siquiera darle la oportunidad de nuevo a la aldea para que hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

Acudir a Orochimaru era siempre un riesgo muy alto el cual no estaba dispuesto a tomar, siempre podía volver a sus antiguas andanzas y hacerlo su esclavo o su nuevo sujeto de experimentación. De toda forma no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni le interesaba. Sin embargo sabia el domicilio de Sasuke y desde hacía algún tiempo había querido acercase a él, pero el hecho de él viviera en Konoha y que RAIZ aún era una organización secreta que actuaba bajo el amparo de las sombras de esa aldea, hacía que acudir directamente a Sasuke no fuera una opción. Podría ponerlo bajo sospecha o convertirlo en un chivo expiatorio. Tenía que ser precavido y acercársele con la mayor cautela posible. Por eso pensó que lo mejor sería empezar por sus ex – compañeros. Suigetsu, Juggo y Karin. Seguramente ellos podrían acercarse a Sasuke sin mayores sospechas al ser sus amigos y compañeros shinobis completamente rehabilitados y perdonados. Kabuto ignoraba si esto era un hecho y por lo tanto también tenía que asegurarse de que estos tres mantuvieran relaciones amistosas con el Uchiha.

Había sabido que Suigetsu vivía en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, pero no había sabido nada del paradero de Juggo y noticias inquietantes señalaban que Karin había muerto en extrañas circunstancias en Konoha. Esto último lo alarmaba debido a que atizaban sus sospechas respecto a RAIZ y sus vínculos oscuros con la dirigencia de la aldea. Decidió por lo tanto irse por lo seguro y contactarse primero con Suigetsu. Iba en camino a la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, cuando a lo lejos escuchó los sonidos propios de una pelea, se oían golpes y explosiones y por lo tanto motivado por su precaución y su curiosidad, envió una pequeña serpiente blanca a investigar lo que ocurría allí en la lejanía, mientras seguía su camino a la aldea oculta entre la lluvia. Ella le transmitiría telepáticamente todo lo que viera y al mismo tiempo recibiría órdenes de su amo a pesar de la distancia.

La serpiente cuando llegó al lugar de la batalla había encontrado a un shinobi de la hoja inconsciente y otros más al parecer, -que identificó como de Kumogakure-, en igual estado. Sin embargo pronto observó a dos shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia saliendo de una cueva, los cuales hablaban de alguien llamado Rin-sama. Si bien no era lo que buscaba Kabuto, seguramente ellos podrían saber algo de Suigetsu y por lo tanto este dio la orden de seguirlos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Su corazonada había sido la correcta ya que la pequeña serpiente, con sus ojos cristalinos y cuerpo blanco brillante había seguido a aquellos dos shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia directamente a quien había estado buscando. Suigetsu. Y aún mejor, Suigetsu se fue directamente a Konoha a hablar con Sasuke sin notar la presencia del reptil que lo seguía. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él y pedirle su ayuda. Sin embargo tenía que explorar la situación, tenía que saber si Suigetsu aún tenía agencia con Sasuke. Fue así como la pequeña serpiente salió tras Suigetsu de nuevo sin ser notada, esta vez con rumbo a Konoha.

Hubo otra situación que le llamó la atención a Kabuto. La pequeña serpiente había captado un olor muy especial, uno que le recordaba a cierta kunoichi de cabello rojo fuego y personalidad explosiva. Karin. Era extraño porque la serpiente no pudo divisar rastro alguno de la antigua discípula de Orochimaru, pero su aroma todavía permanecía danzando en el ambiente. Mientras su esbirro serpiente perseguía a los shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, Kabuto decidió hacerle caso a su otra corazonada y visitar aquel antigüo escondite subterráneo del país del sonido, el cual era el más cercano al sitio donde había percibido aquella batalla.

* * *

Todo era oscuro. De pronto una silueta empezó a formarse, era Naruto. Sus ojos azules centelleaban y su mirada trasmitía toda la determinación y la bondad de la que era tan propio de su carácter.

De pronto la silueta empezó a susurrar un nombre.

\- _Karin… te he estado buscando_

Instintivamente Karin retrocedió dos pasos pero se detuvo. Después de huir y esconderse por tanto tiempo, escuchar que alguien la había estado buscando era algo que se sentía contra natura. Pero se había detenido en su retroceso. Había algo en Naruto Uzumaki que generaba confianza. Tal vez serían sus ojos azules, su mirada pura o sus rasgos masculinos que proyectaban seguridad o protección, pero se detuvo. Naruto al ver esto se aproximó lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente a ella.

\- _Yo solo quería decirte…_

De pronto una luz azul empezaba a llenar el espacio, y en la mano de Naruto crecía rápidamente una esfera de viento controlada por chackra la cual por la proximidad en la que estaba era imposible evadir una colisión contra su cuerpo. Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rápidamente de un color rojizo y tomaron una forma zorruna y una sonrisa macabra adornaba su ahora cruel semblante.

\- ¡_MUERE!- _Naruto lanzó su rasengan con toda su fuerza contra el cuerpo de Karin y fue ahí cuando ella despertó.

\- ¡NOOOOO!

Karin se levantó gritando y jadeando es su cama. Otra vez aquel sueño la atormentaba de nuevo. Pequeñas líneas de sudor recorrían su rostro mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. El horror de sentir una traición de nuevo le asfixiaba. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos en un intento por tranquilizar sus nervios y respirando profundo se acomodó en la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma.

\- Ugh demonios, tengo que salir de aquí rápido.- Se dijo para sí misma al observar la lúgubre y húmeda habitación que la acogía, recordando que se encontraba en el escondite de Orochimaru en la Tierra del Sonido.

Suspiró profundo y mandó con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás estirando su cuello, apoyando sus manos contra sus hombros, tratando de relajar sus músculos. La fuerza de la costumbre la obligó a usar su jutsu ojo de kagura para saber que peligros podrían estar escondiéndose entre las sombras. Su mirada quedó fija en el techo cuando se percató de una presencia insospechada rondando las salas de los laboratorios. Olvidando el sueño que acababa de tener, se levantó lentamente, sintiendo todavía en sus músculos la pelea de vida o muerte que había tenido el día anterior contra Rock Lee, se puso su antigua ropa, la única que tenía aún en aquel lugar y que no estaba hecha trizas: una chaqueta lila, unos shorts y leggings negros y se dirigió lenta pero resueltamente a los antiguos laboratorios de Orochimaru en la planta intermedia.

El ruido de los pasos de Karin generaba ecos que se extendían por el corredor de piedra del lugar. La iluminación era pobre ya que solo algunas de las antorchas del lugar se encontraban encendidas. Las sombras por lo tanto jugaban con los ojos y la mente creando siluetas surrealistas, sombras y luces dentro de la oscuridad. Para el ojo sin entrenamiento, cualquier movimiento inesperado de las llamas que el viento al soplar generaba, creaba un sinfín de fugaces sombras y movimientos reptantes que amenazaban con convertirse o albergar peligros y formas de morir que solo podrían existir en las pesadillas de los psicóticos. Pero para el ojo entrenado, el ojo de Kagura, nada se escondía, todo lo podía sentir y por lo tanto ver. Siempre sabría si había alguien espiando u ocultándose en las rendijas, en las grietas, en los pozos, en cualquier lugar oscuro y aterrador, y eso incluía el gran laboratorio de Orochimaru.

Pero lo extraño de ese descubrimiento era que posiblemente el supiera que ellos estaban allí. No se estaba tratando de ocultar, su decisión de entrar allí había sido deliberada. ¿Qué era lo que quería después de tantos años de andar desaparecido? La curiosidad como el gato mataba a Karin. Tendría que saber que era lo que quería. En una lectura de su chakra pudo sentir que no presentaba ningun peligro y que no había rastros de su antigua aura de manipulación y embuste. De igual modo, ya nada sorprendería a Karin por que los últimos sentimientos buenos que alguna vez albergo en sí, habían muerto aquel día en que fingió su muerte en Konoha. Estaba aún escaneando toda el área del escondite, encontrando rápidamente el chackra de Juggo el cual se encontraba fuera de este, tranquilo y de ambulante, cuando alcanzó la entrada al laboratorio.

Karin oprimió el switch el cual prendía las luces de los tanques y de las lámparas que colgaban sobre las camas de cirugía. Un ruido eléctrico e hidráulico inundo el lugar, seguido de silencio el cual era solo perturbado por los sonidos burbujeantes de los tanques de preservación de especímenes en donde Karin había en un tiempo lejano ayudado a Orochimaru a cuidar.

Lo pudo ver desde la puerta, no hizo ningún amague de ocultamiento. Era definitivo, el la estaba buscando. Su curiosidad se incrementó aún más. Que era lo que estaba buscando Kabuto Yakushi en aquel lugar después de unos siete años de no saber de él o su paradero. Karin cruzó sus brazos y con una premeditada mirada de desconfianza increpo al extraño el cual solo se limitaba a sonreírle de manera enigmática pero extrañamente sincera, nostálgica y precavida.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Karin-chan.


End file.
